Make my wish come true
by Arcade07
Summary: Le monde des super-héros a toujours fait rêver. Qui n'a jamais voulu savoir voler ou devenir invisible, honnêtement ? Malheureusement, au pays des expériences scientifiques foireuses et des petits hommes venus d'ailleurs, tout n'est pas aussi rose qu'on veut bien le croire et les vœux peuvent s'avérer dangereux...surtout pour Tom et Chris. Vous aimez les biscuits chinois ? [Slash]
1. Un jour j'irais à New York avec toi

**Bonjour bonsoir ! **

**Voilà ici une nouvelle fiction que je vous propose sur le monde de _The Avengers_... Déjà. (je suis prolifique, en ce moment, moi...) Enfin, j'ai longtemps hésité avant de la poster parce que eh bien, elle ne correspond pas trop à ce qu'on demande ici. Mais vu le nombre de fictions qu'il y a sur Bill et Tom des TH, j'ai décidé de la publier quand même !**

**Qu'en dire... ce sera une fiction assez courte, je pense. Et ce premier chapitre est le prélude à l'histoire donc si vous le trouvez un peu ennuyeux, la suite sera meilleure, rassurez-vous !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et toujours un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent !**

* * *

Une plainte s'élevait d'une petite pièce aux murs aussi blancs que peuvent l'être des murs. Une plainte teintée de lassitude et d'ennui, mais incontestablement masculine.

Au bout d'un moment, le bruit s'arrêta, laissant le temps à son propriétaire de reprendre son souffle, et allait redémarrer lorsque trois coup légers retentirent à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et une tête apparue dans son embrasure. Une tête aux boucles brunes, quoique tirant presque sur le roux cuivré, et aux yeux bleus rieurs. C'était une tête connue – indéniablement – et si elle n'appartenait pas à un acteur, alors elle aurait pu être celle d'un modèle de mode, du genre qu'on ne voit qu'à la télévision ou dans des magazines dont le prix des articles ne baissait jamais en dessous de la barre des cinq cent dollars.

De toutes façons, l'un ou l'autre, un bon nombre de jeunes femmes et d'adolescentes pré-pubères auraient tué pour voir _cette_ tête apparaître derrière _leur_ porte.

Pourtant, il n'en sembla pas si surpris que ça. Peut-être parce que lui aussi était plutôt connu.

« Oh, Tom. C'est toi. »

Tom Hiddleston entra dans la loge de Chris Hemsworth. Les magazines people se plaisaient à raconter que depuis qu'ils avaient tourné ensemble pour le film _Thor_, les deux acteurs étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Et c'était plutôt vrai, en effet.

« On t'entend geindre depuis le couloir, l'en informa Tom avec un sourire à demi-moqueur qui était désormais sa marque déposée, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Chris soupira se redressa sur son fauteuil tournant, dévoilant devant lui une pile de lettres qui prenait quasiment toute la place sur la table de maquillage.

_ Ce serait trop demander que d'avoir des fans _normaux _? Demanda-t-il en s'affaissant sur lui-même.

Tom ricana et referma la porte derrière lui, s'avançant vers son ami.

_ Arrête ils ne sont pas si bizarres que ça. Attachants, c'est tout.

Chris attrapa une lettre déjà ouverte sur le tas et la lut à voix haute.

_ « _Chris Hemsworth, __mon désir le plus cher est d'__avoir ton enfant_ »...

Il jeta un regard par dessus la feuille à Tom. Celui-ci fit une petite moue.

_ D'accord, là c'est peut-être un peu excessif... Mais, eh, ça veut dire que tu as encore du succès en tout cas ! Ajouta-t-il avec une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

_ Ce genre de succès je préférerais m'en passer, répondit son ami en reposant vaguement la lettre à sa place.

Puis Chris réfléchit.

_ Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose ?

_ Hm ? Oh, oui, désolé, ça m'était sorti de la tête. On m'a envoyé te chercher pour ta scène.

Tom haussa un sourcil perplexe en remarquant la manière dont était assis l'Australien.

_ Tu ne froisse pas ta cape, assis comme ça ? »

En effet, ils étaient en plein tournage du film _the Avengers_ – qui s'annonçait déjà comme un franc succès – et Chris avait pour l'occasion revêtu son costume de Dieu du Tonnerre. Il se leva donc de son fauteuil et regarda dans le miroir.

« On dirait que ça va. Ce tissus ne marque pas facilement, c'est pratique.

Il considéra le blouson en cuir et le jean de son Tom.

_ Tu n'es pas en tenue toi ?

Celui-ci sourit gaiement.

_ Pas aujourd'hui. À vrai dire, pas avant la semaine prochaine. Cette semaine-ci, je crois que le tournage est focalisé sur tes scènes et celles de Jeremy et Scarlett.

_ Oh, ok.

Il inspira un grand coup.

_ Bon, eh bien quand faut y aller... »

Tom se décala pour le laisser sortir le premier, pensant lui emboîter le pas, mais posa sa main sur son avant-bras quand Chris arriva devant lui.

« Un instant.

Il leva les bras pour les passer autour du cou de son ami. Chris haussa un sourcil en reculant légèrement la tête par réflexe.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit-il.

_ Ta cape est coincée dans ton col. » Lui répondit Tom dont les mains s'affairaient à arranger le problème.

L'espace d'un court instant, Chris avait cru à autre chose. Mais c'était idiot. Tom était son meilleur ami et même s'il était pour l'heure célibataire, le blond avait une femme et très bientôt un charmant enfant. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant, ou quoi que ce soit – ça aurait plutôt été le contraire, d'ailleurs – mais honnêtement… non. Peut-être dans un autre temps. Ou une autre vie.

« Et...voilà ! Tom se recula, souriant largement. Tu es tout beau, prêt pour mériter ton salaire.

Chris sourit.

_ Merci. »

Il sortit finalement de la loge, Tom sur ses talons remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Il les avait teint en noir pour jouer la première fois Loki dans le film _Thor_, mais le Loki de _the Avengers_ avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, aussi devait-il porter une perruque. C'est pourquoi il aimait bien passer sa main dans ses véritables cheveux lorsqu'il ne la portait pas – même s'il avait confié à Chris qu'il aurait adoré avoir la patience et le loisir de se laisser pousser les cheveux comme le dieu asgardien.

Chris – ou plutôt serait-il plus juste de l'appeler Thor au vue de sa tenue – jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

« On va boire un coup après ma dernière prise ?

Tom enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son blouson en cuir et fit deux grands pas pour revenir à sa hauteur.

_ Ce n'est pas de refus, accepta-t-il avec un sourire, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'on n'est pas sorti boire un verre ensemble.

_ Il faut dire qu'avec tout le boulot qu'on a en ce moment...

_ C'est vrai ! » Rit Tom.

Ils passèrent dans plusieurs couloirs réservés au personnel et autres membres du tournage, longèrent deux ou trois décors en voie de construction pour finalement déboucher dans l'espèce d'immense hangar qui servait de plateau pour la scène de Thor et qui était, pour le moment, transformé en intérieur de vaisseau du SHIELD.

« Et si on profitait d'aller boire pour manger un morceau aussi ? On pourrait essayer de trouver un petit restaurant sympa, tout ça.

Chris posa la main sur son ventre.

_ Avec joie ! Je n'ai rien avalé depuis ce matin... »

Et son estomac commençait à le lui faire comprendre plutôt bruyamment. Il aurait bien été se prendre un des sandwichs à disposition sur le buffet mais s'ils devaient aller manger juste après, ça allait lui couper l'appétit. Il lui fallait juste un petit truc histoire de faire patienter son estomac...

« Pour en revenir aux fans, reprit Tom, je crois que tous les acteurs ont des fans un peu… Hum…

Il chercha ses mots. Chris repéra un membre du staff' qui se baladait avec un plateau de biscuits chinois et qui – par bonheur ! – s'approchait de lui.

_ Tu sais, ils sont juste un peu...

_ Cinglés ? Essaya-t-il en attrapant un biscuit. Merci.

Tom lui lança un regard.

_ J'allais dire « _trop enthousiastes_ ».

_ Quel euphémisme ! »

Il ouvrit son biscuit et Tom s'empressa de prendre la prédiction qu'il contenait. Apparemment, il aimait bien tous ces trucs de Destin, de prédictions et autre horoscope. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de la lire que Chris reprenait, en engloutissant une des deux moitiés de son frugal repas.

« Tu sais, parfois je me dis que ce ne serait pas mal d'être réellement Thor. Je veux dire, il n'a pas de problèmes de ce genre, lui. Il faut sauver Asgard ? Pas de problème, deux coups de marteau et c'est réglé ! Il ne doit pas affronter des fans en furie qui ne demandent qu'à porter sa progéniture...

Tom rit, fourrant la prédiction dans sa poche.

_ C'est vrai que ce serait bien ! Être dans le monde des comics, se battre avec des super-vilains !

Il prit une pose de karatéka pour appuyer ses dires, ce qui fit sourire Chris.

_ Ouais, ce serait vraiment bien.

Il soupira et porta la deuxième moitié du biscuit à sa bouche.

_ Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était poss... »

À l'instant précis où le biscuit toucha les lèvres de Chris, celui-ci ressentit une énorme pression sur sa cage thoracique. Il eut du mal à respirer, l'impression que ses membres s'engourdissaient, devenaient lourds, il crut même qu'il allait perdre connaissance et tout à coup... tout redevint normal. Le seul soucis était qu'il était certain d'être sur le plateau de tournage. Sauf qu'il se trouvait désormais dans une rue bondée, près d'une bouche de métro et d'un kiosque à journaux. Sur sa droite, taxis et autres automobiles jouaient du klaxon pour se frayer un chemin dans une circulation tellement dense qu'une feuille de papier aurait eu du mal à se glisser entre deux voitures. Vive les joies de l'heure de pointe. En tournant la tête vers un conducteur visiblement agacé qui venait de sortit le poing par la vitre de sa minuscule Twingo blanche, Chris se rendit compte d'une chose : il n'était pas le seul à être là. Tom également. Et à en juger par ses yeux ronds et ses paupières qui semblaient battre une mesure frénétique, il n'avait lui non plus aucune idée de comment ils étaient arrivés ici.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Tom ouvrit la bouche pour parler et voulut se rapprocher de son ami mais un _salary man_ particulièrement pressé lui donna un coup de coude expert et continua sa route sans se soucier de son cas. Si les gens ne se gênaient pas pour bousculer d'autres gens à l'allure ordinaire comme Tom, ils réfléchissaient apparemment à deux fois avant de faire subir le même sort à Chris et cela pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, il était plus grand et plus musclé que la plupart pourquoi risquer de se démettre l'épaule ? Et deuxièmement, généralement quand on voit quelqu'un porter publiquement une côte de maille, un pantalon moulant et une grande cape rouge, le premier réflexe et de l'éviter.

Ainsi, ce fut l'australien qui, après un signe à Tom pour lui faire comprendre ses intentions, alla rejoindre son ami à côté du kiosque à journaux. Le buraliste se pencha sur son tabouret pour le regarder passer d'un air neutre quoique caractéristique du type un peu curieux mais qui reste en retrait.

« Chris, qu'est-ce qui se passe, là ? Demanda Tom dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, je pensais que tu pourrais me renseigner, toi...

_ Tu plaisantes ? Je me rappelle qu'on était en train d'aller sur le plateau de tournage de ta scène et puis...

Il écarta les bras – dans la mesure du possible

_ Je me retrouve ici.

Chris hocha la tête.

_ Pareil, je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »

Ils prirent tous deux un instant pour réfléchir à la situation. Ce fut Tom qui reprit le premier.

« En tous cas...

Il leva la tête Chris l'imita.

_ … j'ai l'impression qu'on est à New York, non ?

_ Ouais. »

Au fond de l'avenue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les derniers étages ainsi que le toit caractéristique du _Chrysler Building_. Impossible de se tromper quant à la ville dans laquelle ils étaient, donc. Pourtant, même les scènes de combats dans la célèbre ville qu'il y avait dans le film n'allaient pas réellement être tournées à New York mais à Cleveland, dans l'Ohio.

« Bon, et bien je ne sais pas comment on a atterri à New York, soupira Chris, mais j'aimerais bien rentrer, maintenant.

Il tendit la main vers Tom.

_ Tu as ton portable ?

Tom tâta les poches de son blouson, puis celles de son jean – avants et arrières – , en vain.

_ Désolé, je crois que je n'ai que mon porte-feuille... Et toi ?

_ Ils n'ont pas prévu de poches dans le costume de Thor. Mon portable est dans ma loge.

_ C'est vrai, je suis désolé. »

Chris avait oublié ce trait de caractère de son ami : il avait la mauvaise habitude de s'excuser pour tout et pour rien, même quand ce n'était pas de sa faute. Surtout quand il commençait à être embarrassé.

Il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser dans le cas présent, mais le début de sa phrase fut coupée par un cri enfantin particulièrement aigu.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent pour découvrir l'origine de l'exclamation : un petit garçon d'environ dix ans venait de s'arrêter devant eux et regardait Chris avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. D'après ses vêtements, il sortait de ses cours.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Reprit le garçon. M'sieur Thor, c'est vraiment vous ?

Chris haussa les sourcils, juste avant de se rappeler qu'il portait en effet son costume de super-héros asgardien. Il ouvrit la bouche mais l'enfant avait déjà continué, en sortant un calepin et un stylo de son sac à la vitesse de la lumière.

_ J'peux avoir un autographe, s'vous plait ? » S'empressa-t-il de demander en tendant le carnet aussi haut qu'il pouvait vers son idole.

Celui-ci sourit : voilà le genre de fans qu'il aimait avoir. Il accepta donc sa requête, et s'appliqua à signer sur la page ouverte. Une fois cela fait, le petit garçon récupéra vite son calepin histoire d'admirer son nouveau trophée mais sembla un peu décontenancé. Il plissa les yeux en rapprochant la signature de son visage.

« Chris Hem..., tenta-t-il, Chris Hemsw... ?

Il releva un regard boudeur vers Chris.

_ Mais je voulais _votre_ autographe, moi, m'sieur Thor !

_ Mais j'ai...

Tom se pencha vers lui, chuchotant.

_ Il est peut-être trop jeune pour différencier héros et acteur. Signes-lui juste « Thor », il sera content. »

Chris s'exécuta donc et en effet, le garçon sembla ravi.

« Super ! Maintenant il ne me manque plus que celui de m'sieur Hulk et j'aurais les autographes de tous les Avengers !

Il se précipita littéralement sur Chris pour un câlin.

_ Merci beaucoup m'sieur ! »

Et il repartit, se faufilant dans la foule avec une aisance qui forçait le respect. Les deux hommes le suivirent un moment, avant de se regarder eux-même. L'Australien nota que son ami arborait un sourire amusé qui voulait clairement dire qu'il trouvait ça attendrissant.

Chris secoua la tête, souriant à son tour.

« Oh, ça va, tais-toi. On disait quoi avant ça déjà ?

_ On se demandait comment rentrer. Oh, et on n'a pas de téléphone.

_ Et je paris que tu ne connais pas le numéro de Joss par cœur ?

Tom fit la moue. Le numéro de téléphone du réalisateur était dans la mémoire de son propre portable mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de le retenir.

_ Ouais, moi non plus, soupira Chris.

Il se passa une main dans la nuque, réfléchissant.

_ Voyons... on pourrait chercher une cabine téléphonique. Elsa est à la maison et je suis sûr d'avoir le numéro de Joss sur un papier, quelque part.

_ C'est une bonne idée.

_ Il y a une cabine au prochain croisement à droite. »

Tom et Chris tournèrent la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Il s'agissait du vendeur de journaux. Celui-ci avait, à première vue, tout suivi de leur conversation. Il resta appuyé sur le comptoir de son kiosque, mâchonnant distraitement un chewing-gum qui devait avoir perdu son goût depuis longtemps, tandis que les deux hommes le dévisageaient, confus. Chris avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. En même temps, il n'est pas rare de croiser des asiatiques, à New York. En Australie non plus. Et puis il faut bien avouer qu'ils se ressemblent tous un peu.

Tom se risqua à pointer une direction.

« Par là-bas... ?

_Ouaip, acquiesça-t-il, mais vous ferez gaffe, y a une ruelle juste avant, à droite aussi, mais c'est un cul-de-sac. Il faut bien continuer jusqu'au croisement.

_ D'accord, eh bien... merci.

Le buraliste fit un signe de tête.

_ 'Pas de quoi, messieurs. »

Chris le remercia également en lui rendant son signe de tête et fit volte-face, fendant la foule dans la direction indiquée, Tom sur ses talons. C'était assez difficile pour lui d'avancer correctement car même s'il était grand, peu de gens faisaient attention à lui, chose qu'il trouva étrange. Non pas qu'il ait « la grosse tête », comme on dit couramment, mais il était extrêmement rare qu'il puisse se balader à visage découvert sans finir par se faire poursuivre par une bande de fans déchaînés. Au bout de quelques mètres, il attrapa la paire de lunettes de soleil _Burberry_ qui était accrochée à l'encolure en V de son tee-shirt et la mit sur son nez – il se sentait plus en sécurité comme ça.

Devant lui, Chris marchait d'un pas ferme, sans hésiter, et les passants s'écartaient d'eux-même sur son passage. Il avait vraiment envie de rentrer le plus vite possible. Tom ne put se retenir de sourire à le voir comme ça, on avait l'impression de voir Thor en chair et en os – enfin, plutôt en chair et en muscles.

Concentré sur ses réflexions, Tom manqua de heurter son ami quand celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement.

« Wow. »

Il recula d'un pas et pencha la tête pour voir la raison de cet arrêt soudain : devant Chris se tenait une jeune femme, en tailleur-pantalon gris clair chiné et chemisier rose fuchsia, ce dernier assorti à ses escarpins. Son chignon blond d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches laisser penser qu'elle travaillait dans un journal, ou alors un magazine. Un sac à main était accroché à un de ses bras une petite fille à l'autre.

La jeune femme dévisageait Chris.

« Vous êtes bien... Thor, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah, ce doux moment quant on vous appelle par le nom du personnage que vous incarnez et non par votre propre nom, montrant bien à quel point vous êtes professionnellement reconnu... Tom avait pour sa part arrêter de compter le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu « _Oh, regarde là-bas, c'est Loki !_ ». Heureusement, Chris ne s'en formalisa pas – ou, du moins, ne le montra pas.

_ Euh, oui, acquiesça-t-il. C'est moi, en effet.

La femme sourit de ses dents impeccables.

_ Je le savais ! Je voulais vous remerciez d'avoir sauvé ma petite Eileen (elle jeta un regard à l'enfant qui l'accompagnait en caressant sa main de son pouce) lors de l'incident d'il y a deux mois. Vraiment... merci, merci pour tout.

Chris plissa les yeux. Il ne voyait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait, et puis il n'était pas vraiment « Thor ». C'était peut-être une blague ? Oui, il ne voyait que ça.

_ Eh bien, ce n'est rien, répondit-il, tout de même un peu perplexe.

Elle brandit le poing.

_ Bon courage pour la suite ! Ce que vous faites et génial.

_ Merci... »

Et elle reprit sa route avec un sourire. Les deux hommes eurent cependant le temps d'entendre la petite fille demander « Maman, pourquoi on voit par Iron Man aujourd'hui ? » et sa mère de répondre « Il doit être très occupé, on le verra sans doute une prochaine fois. » avant qu'elles ne disparaissent parmi les autres gens.

Tom traduisit la pensée de son ami.

« Il se passe des choses étranges, ici.

Chris se retourna, prêt à reprendre sa marche – sa course – vers la cabine téléphonique.

_ Raison de plus pour ne pas s'attarder ici.

Il marqua une pause.

_ Ces habits sont beaucoup trop voyants...

_ Il te faudrait un manteau, ou un trench pour cacher tout ça. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Chris : il attrapa le poignet de Tom et leur fraya un chemin jusqu'à la ruelle dont avait parlé le marchand de journaux. Un néon qui devait autrefois former un mot mais qui aujourd'hui ressemblait plus à du morse éclairait d'une faible lumière jaune une porte scellée et quelques marches d'un escalier. Chris s'arrêta sous la lumière et fit face à Tom.

« Tu as combien sur toi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tu veux me racketter ? Répondit Tom sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Chris lui coula un regard impatient.

_ Désolé, s'excusa Tom en prenant son porte-feuille, je sais que tu veux rentrer rapidement, moi aussi. J'ai... environ 300 dollars.

_ Tu pourrais m'avancer de l'argent ? Je te rembourserais quand on sera rentré, bien sûr.

_ Aucun problème, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ? S'enquit-il en lui tendant son porte-feuille.

_ M'acheter un manteau.

Chris attrapa l'argent et s'avança vers l'artère principale, cherchant une boutique de prêt-à-porter. Tom haussa un sourcil.

_ Et tu penses y aller comme ça ?

Il soupira, souriant, et reprit son porte-feuille.

_ Donnes-moi ça.

_ Mais... !

_ Je vais y aller.

L'Australien se tue, un peu étonné.

_ Tu... ?

Tom lui adressa un rictus amusé.

_ À moins que tu ne tiennes absolument à ce que les gros titres des magazines people de demain soient « _THOR VA S'ACHETER UN MANTEAU, le héros aurait-il honte de sa cape rouge ?_ »...

Cette image arracha un sourire à Chris. Son ami avait vraiment un don pour remonter le moral aux gens.

_ Très bien, je t'attends ici alors.

Tom hocha la tête et s'apprêta à partir.

_ Oh, Tom...

Il tourna la tête vers Chris.

_ … merci. »

Puis disparut au coin de la ruelle avec un dernier sourire. L'australien s'assit comme il put sur une marche. Il leva les yeux vers le pan de ciel visible entre les toits noirs des buildings qui l'encerclaient. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il concevait qu'un enfant puisse croire qu'il était réellement Thor mais cette jeune femme le croyait aussi – et elle n'avait pas l'air de faire semblant. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui...

Tom se dépêcha d'aller acheter un manteau convenable et de revenir. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait à grands pas de l'endroit où Chris l'attendait, sa malchance le reprit en la personne d'un livreur de pizza qui lui rentra dedans sans aucun ménagement. Tom recula, le souffle court et une main sur l'estomac, tandis que le livreur chancelait, surpris d'avoir croisé quelqu'un sur sa route. Il releva la tête, prêt à hurler à l'autre de faire attention où il marchait, mais sa phrase resta coincée au fond de sa gorge. Tom le regarda, ses excuses déjà formulées mentalement, et comprit à son air de poisson hors de l'eau qu'il y avait un problème. En effet, sous le choc de la bousculade, ses lunettes de soleil étaient descendues sur le bout de son nez et son visage était désormais totalement visible – et reconnaissable. Il s'empressa de les remettre correctement et serra les dents, s'attendant à une réaction de fan. Mais le cri qu'il entendit fut plus proche de la terreur que de l'hystérie joyeuse.

Tom cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se retourna pour vérifier que c'était bien lui qui lui faisait cet effet là – et c'était le cas – et fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

« Euh... tenta-t-il en faisant un pas vers le livreur probablement fou.

Celui-ci poussa un couinement plus aigu.

_ Loki... souffla-t-il, C'EST LOKI !

Quelques passants se raidirent soudain et tournèrent des regards aussi horrifiés que celui du livreur vers Tom. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise tout à coup...

_ Oui, c'est moi... Enfin, je veux dire, je suis Tom Hiddles...ton... »

Ils ne l'écoutaient pas. Les yeux de certains étaient devenus haineux tandis que d'autres avaient sorti leurs téléphones portables et composaient des numéros à toute vitesse.

Tom décida qu'il serait bon de ne pas rester là.

Il eut dans l'idée de bousculer le livreur de pizza et de s'enfuir en courant mais celui-ci se décala automatiquement à son approche. Il courut donc.

Chris se redressa en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la ruelle: il s'agissait bien de Tom, mais il avait l'air à bout de souffle. Chris s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule, le soutenant un peu au passage.

« Eh, ça va ? S'enquit-il en penchant la tête pour essayer de distinguer son visage. Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas m'attarder ici mais ce n'était pas la peine de courir...

Tom secoua la tête, lui indiquant que ce n'était pas la raison de son empressement. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois et se racla la gorge avant de pouvoir parler.

_ Un type... Il avait encore du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Un type là-bas m'a reconnu...

Chris sourit.

_ Oh, et tu t'es fait poursuivre par une bande de jeunes filles en furie ?

_ Tu ne comprends pas, soupira Tom. Il m'a reconnu mais pas moi _moi_. Loki. Et tous, ils... Je crois qu'ils croyaient tous _réellement_ que j'étais Loki. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de me haïr...

_ Mais c'est absurde, tempéra Chris, Loki n'est qu'un personnage de comics, tout le monde le sait.

Tom se redressa – il respirait enfin normalement.

_ La femme de tout à l'heure croyait aussi que tu étais Thor. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait agi comme ça juste parce qu'elle était devant sa fille.

_ Ça n'a aucun sens... »

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la ruelle: il n'avait pas prit le temps de vérifier mais il espérait que le livreur de pizza et le groupe de personnes n'avaient pas eut l'idée de le poursuivre. Il se souvint soudain du sac qu'il transportait et le tendit vers Chris.

« En tous cas, il faut partir d'ici et vite.

Le blond prit le sac et l'ouvrit: il contenait un trench-coat couleur crème, pas de marque mais de bonne qualité. Il semblait à sa taille.

_ Tu penses que ça ira ? Demanda Tom. J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé...

_ C'est parfait. Tu m'aides ? »

Afin de pouvoir enfiler le trench et passer un minimum inaperçu, Chris devait enlever la cape de Thor, qui en plus d'être voyante, était trop grande pour être cachée sous un manteau. Son ami lui donna donc un coup de main pour décrocher le tissus de ses épaulettes et ils mirent le tout dans le sac en papier, au même titre que ses protections d'avant-bras, qui gênaient un peu les mouvements.

Chris soupira en passant le trench-coat, constatant qu'il lui allait parfaitement.

« Bon. Maintenant, la cabine téléphonique...

Il sortit en premier de la ruelle et Tom le suivit avec une légère appréhension. À peine étaient-ils dans l'artère principale qu'un brouhaha incompréhensible envahit la foule. Tom avança un pied, prêt à courir devant une foule de nouveaux assaillants. Mais à son étonnement, ce n'était pas vers lui que tous les regards étaient tournés c'était vers le ciel. Il entendit même quelqu'un dire...

« Iron Man ! »

Automatiquement, Chris et lui levèrent la tête, juste à temps pour voir une armure rouge Ferrari fendre les nuages gris en laissant derrière elle une fine traînée de fumée blanche comparable à celle d'un avion. La foule poussa des exclamations joyeuses, certaines personnes, même, applaudirent. Chris cependant était pour sa part plus catatonique qu'euphorique.

« De ce que j'en sais... les plans de vol d'Iron Man sont faits en images de synthèse, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui...

_ Les armures qu'on utilise pour le tournage ne sont pas en mesure de voler...si ?

Tom se racla la gorge.

_ C'est... c'est peut-être un prototype ? Pour rendre le tournage plus réaliste, ou quelque chose comme ça...

Le blond tourna les yeux vers son ami, sceptique.

_ Tu crois à ce que tu dis ? »

Tom fit la moue il devait admettre que c'était un peu gros. On ne construit pas d'engins comme ça pour les besoins d'un film, de nos jours. Avec tout le champ d'action que permet la 3D. Pourtant ce qu'ils venaient de voir était bien réel, et non pas une image de synthèse... Qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient en conclure... ?

La foule s'était remise en mouvement depuis plusieurs secondes mais Chris et Tom gardaient encore les yeux vers le ciel, comme des touristes attendant un nouveau passage de l'attraction phare de la ville. Au final, ce fut l'australien qui réagit le premier il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que des tâches colorées apparaissent derrière ses paupières, se convainquant mentalement que ce qu'ils avaient vu était totalement normal et possible. Cela fait, il secoua la tête et regarda son ami.

« Bon. Allons trouver cette cabine téléphonique, j'ai hâte de partir d'ici. »

Tom acquiesça en silence et, après un regard vers le reste de la rue pour s'assurer que le livreur de pizza et son groupe d'inquisiteurs n'étaient pas après lui, il emboîta le pas à Chris qui fendait déjà la foule comme Moïse les eaux de la mer Rouge.

Ils marchèrent à une allure soutenue et, grâce à ça, arrivèrent en moins de cinq minutes au croisement que le buraliste chinois leur avait indiqué.

« Ça m'a l'air d'être ici, s'avança Chris.

_ Oui... »

Avec leur grande taille, les deux hommes n'eurent aucun mal à regarder par dessus les chignons impeccables et les raies sur le côté de la foule de bureaucrates pour chercher ladite cabine téléphonique. Mais ils ne trouvèrent rien, sinon un autre kiosque à journaux – une espèce prolifique, à New York.

Chris fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis certain que ce type nous a indiqué ce croisement, pourtant... Tu vois quelque chose, toi ?

_ Non, souffla Tom en tendant le cou pour voir de l'autre côté de la rue. Peut-être qu'il s'est trompé ? Ou que c'est un peu plus loin ?

_ Je vais voir ça. Restes ici un instant. »

Tom n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà son ami fonçait vers l'autre buraliste. Il aurait bien aimé le suivre mais honnêtement, traverser la foule pour le rejoindre ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Autant rester à côté de ce lampadaire et attendre qu'il revienne. Avec un soupir, Tom enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et s'adossa au poteau, son regard se perdant parmi les grattes-ciel de la rue qui croisait celle dans laquelle ils étaient. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement, manquant de renverser un petit homme en costume italien bleu marine.

_Oh mon Dieu..._

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Chris ne revienne auprès de son ami, plus agacé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Ce chinois s'est foutu de nous ! Il n'y a aucune cabine téléphonique à ce croisement !

Il montra du pouce le kiosque à journaux.

_ Ce gars là prétend qu'il y en a une encore plus loin mais je commence à me demander si on peut faire confiance à ces vendeurs de j...

Il haussa un sourcil. Tom ne semblait pas l'écouter. Droit comme un i, il regardait en direction de la seconde rue du croisement.

_ Euh... Tom ? Appela Chris en passant une main devant son visage. Allo...

Sans quitter des yeux ce qu'il fixait obstinément, l'Anglais posa sa main sur la joue de son ami et lui fit tourner la tête vers la rue. Chris se laissa faire, non sans une pointe de perplexité.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si captivant là-b... »

Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

La Tour Stark était un bâtiment imposant de New York. Tout le monde la connaissait et les touristes l'utilisaient maintenant comme point de repère quand ils visitaient la ville, au même titre qu'on utilise la Tour Eiffel à Paris ou Big Ben et Buckingham Palace à Londres.

En même temps, il était difficile de passer à côté : le nom de Stark écrit en néons géants gouvernait presque tout le quartier dans lequel la Tour avait été construite – impossible de ne pas le voir.

Cependant, cette tour avait encore une particularité, assez importante : elle n'existait pas. Ou plutôt, existait. Mais dans les comics. Et là ils étaient dans la réalité. N'est-ce pas... ?

Ils eurent besoin de plusieurs bonnes secondes pour enregistrer complètement la situation. Tom ayant eut plus de temps pour s'y faire que son ami, c'est lui qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

« Je crois qu'il est impossible de se voiler la face plus longtemps...

Chris ferma les yeux comme il l'avait fait lors du passage de Iron Man dans le ciel et souffla entre ses dents.

_ Par pitié ne le dis pas...

_ On est dans le monde des comics.

L'australien émit une sorte de gémissement plaintif avant de se retourner vers Tom, les bras écartés.

_ Mais c'est impossible !

Tom haussa les épaules. Soit il n'était pas plus perturbé que ça par sa théorie, soit c'était son sang froid et sa contenance typiquement anglais qui refaisaient surface. Au vu de ses sourcils légèrement froncés, Chris pencha pour la proposition numéro deux.

_ Alors comment tu expliques tout ça ? Demanda Tom. Comment tu expliques qu'on nous prenne _vraiment_ pour les personnages que nous incarnons, qu'Iron Man vole tranquillement au dessus de la ville et que la Tour Stark...

Il tendit le bras vers le bâtiment.

_ … existe belle et bien !?

_ Je...je ne sais pas, marmonna le blond, incapable de donner une explication valable. Peut-être qu'on est dans le coma, ou bien un rêve.

_ Un rêve qu'on ferait à deux ?

Ça, c'était aussi réaliste que de dire que de vrais prototypes d'armure aptes au vol avaient été créés.

_ Peut-être que l'un d'entre nous imagine l'autre », continua Chris.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans le monde des comics. C'était trop invraisemblable. Et au passage, s'ils étaient vraiment dans un monde de comics, est-ce que ça se cantonnait aux comics Marvel ou est-ce qu'il y avait aussi des personnages de DC ? Ou encore est-ce qu'ils étaient dans le monde particulier d'Iron Man ? Et à ce moment-là, les autres supers-héros – ce qui n'avaient aucun lien avec Iron Man – existaient-ils ?Et puis d'abord, dans quel numéro exact ils ét...

« AÏE !

Chris fut tiré de ses réflexions par le pincement que Tom venait de lui faire au bras. Il se massa le biceps en interrogeant son ami avec de grands yeux ronds. L'anglais eut un sourire d'excuse.

_ Désolé. Mais au moins maintenant, on sait que tu ne rêves pas.

_ Je te remercie, railla le blond.

Tom se tourna vers la Tour. Il parla tout en continuant de la regarder.

_ Je suis aussi paumé que toi. Mais j'ai l'impression que si on va là-bas, on pourrait peut-être avoir des réponses. Après tout, si on est bien dans le monde des comics, alors Tony Stark est une des personnes les plus amène de nous aider, non ?

Il posa son regard bleu-vert sur Chris, qui réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ Ce n'est pas faux... Je ne me vois pas déambuler dans cette rue durant des heures.

_ Et puis même si on ne trouve pas ce qu'on cherche, je suis sûr qu'on pourra leur demander de nous laisser emprunter leur téléphone.

Rassuré par cette idée, l'australien hocha la tête.

_ D'accord, allons-y. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après un ultime bain de foule, les deux amis se retrouvèrent au pied du gigantesque bâtiment. Au travers des portes vitrées du hall d'entrée, ils pouvaient voir un grand comptoir derrière lequel se tenait une secrétaire qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

Chris fit une grimace.

« Tu crois que si on y va en demandant à voir Tony Stark, elle va nous laisser passer ?

_ Je suis certain que si c'est _Thor_ qui lui demande, elle n'hésitera pas longtemps, lui répondit Tom avec un regard entendu.

Le blond soupira.

_ Très bien. Faisons ça. »

Il s'avança donc en premier et les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant lui avec un chuintement indiquant que le bâtiment était sous ventilation artificielle – du moins suffisamment pour avoir un air plus pur que celui de l'extérieur.

Tom avait volontairement omis de dire à son ami que s'il voulait que ce soit lui qui demande à voir Tony Stark, c'était aussi pour éviter qu'on reconnaisse en lui Loki. Il avait vu la réaction que cela provoquait sur de simples passants. Alors il préférait éviter de voir comment réagirait Iron Man. Certes il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher sa ressemblance avec le dieu asgardien très longtemps, il en était conscient. Mais dans un premier temps... il allait faire profil bas et restait en retrait. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Chris ait un peu expliqué la situation.

Il entra donc dans la Tour Stark sur les traces de l'australien, la tête baissée et ses lunettes cachant au mieux une partie de son visage. Avec ça, il...

Un _bip_ trident se déclencha. Les portes automatiques se refermèrent brusquement et une voix électronique ressemblant étrangement à celle utilisée pour Jarvis dans le film annonça :

« Attention ! Intrusion de type 5 dans le Hall du rez-de-chaussée. Niveau d'alerte : maximal. Reconnaissance faciale confirmée. Intrus : Loki. »

Pour la discrétion, ce n'était pas encore ça.

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Alors alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ce chapitre se concentre plus sur Chris et Tom mais pour la suite il y aura de l'action ! Avec l'arrivée de plein de personnages ! Même ceux qu'on attend pas ! **

**Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture, j'espère pouvoir le poster bientôt (mais bon, pour ceux qui me connaissent...ils savent à quoi s'en tenir !)**

**See you soon !**

**Arcade.**


	2. Mr Robert Stark

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Ce doit être un jour très spécial aujourd'hui puisque, miracle!, je poste 2 chapitres de fictions en même temps ! Sortez les parapluies, il va pleuvoir !**

**J'ai tellement été enjouée par la loooongue review reçue sur le chapitre précédent (merci à Above her !) que j'ai écrit ce chapitre en moins d'une semaine ! Là encore, un miracle... (ou alors la peur des menaces que j'ai reçu si je me la jouais encore à la Sherlock BBC... hm, je ne sais pas.)**

**J'en profite un peu pour répondre à vos questions au passage:**

**L'histoire se déroule environs 4 mois après Avengers mais avant Iron Man 3.**

**Je ferais en effet une bonne référence à Freaky Friday (on parie combien que c'est Tony qui la sort ?)**

**Je vais essayer de répondre à vos attentes pour la suite car qui ne tente rien, n'a rien: vous avez tentez, vous aurez (sans doute). Reste à savoir comment je case du FrostIron là dedans, moi... Oh, et bien sûr, il y aura d'autres couples (sous-entendus ou plus peut-être...).**

**Bon, je ne vais pas tout dire non plus, hein? La suite vous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises *rire de méchant***

**Alors sur ce, bonne lecture et un énorme merci à vous tous !**

* * *

Les portes se fermèrent brusquement.

« Reconnaissance faciale confirmée. Intrus : Loki. »

Tom se retourna vers l'entrée tandis que la jeune réceptionniste quittait son comptoir par une porte de sortie de secours. Il avait peut-être été un peu trop téméraire de vouloir tromper le système de sécurité de Tony Stark avec une simple paire de lunettes de soleil.

Chris, qui n'avait pas tout suivi de l'action, rejoignit son ami près des portes et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tom, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'anglais se força à respirer calmement. Il avait peur de la suite des événements.

_ Je crois que...Jarvis m'a reconnu comme étant Loki.

_ C'est encore un malentendu, soupira Chris avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Si on leur explique la situation...

_ Chris !

Tom avait élevé la voix plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il reprit plus doucement en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

_ Loki est le dieu de la ruse et du mensonge. Si les gens d'ici voient débarquer un type ressemblant trait pour trait à Loki mais prétendant ne pas être lui, tu penses qu'ils vont réagir comment ? »

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu ça comme ça. Dans son esprit, Chris pensait sincèrement qu'il suffirait d'expliquer la situation pour que tout le monde comprenne. Il était peut-être un peu trop naïf.

Tom secoua la tête. Ils ne devaient plus perdre de temps.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas rester ici. Aide-moi à briser ces portes. »

Chris acquiesça. Il n'aurait qu'à revenir tout seul plus tard pour mettre les choses au clair. Il alla derrière le comptoir de la secrétaire et prit sa chaise à roulettes qu'il amena près des portes en verre. En lançant un objet comme ça à travers, elles allaient sûrement se briser.

Il s'apprêtait à soulever la chaise au dessus de sa tête quand une voix venant d'un escalier menant au second étage du Hall se fit entendre.

« Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous.

Une voix familière. Tom et Chris se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir un homme au visage lui aussi étrangement familier.

_ Robert ? S'étonnèrent en cœur les deux amis.

Du haut de son perchoir, Tony Stark arqua un sourcil et, toujours en tenant en joug les deux invités à l'aide de ses stabilisateurs manuels, se tourna vers le docteur Banner qui restait en retrait.

_ C'est moi qu'ils appellent comme ça ?

Banner haussa les épaules, ne comprenant pas plus que lui. Tony revint vers le Hall.

_ Enfin bref. On peut savoir ce qui t'amènes ici, Point Break ? Et... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui accompagnait Thor et qui, à la vue des stabiblisateurs, avait levé les mains. Il ressemblait à Loki. C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? Même en changeant de vêtements et de coupe de cheveux, ça ne pouvait être que lui, non ? Cette apparence n'était qu'une nouvelle ruse de sa part. Et à en juger par le blouson en cuir, il ne savait plus quoi inventer...

« Et avec ta petite sœur en plus... »

Chris « _Point Break_ » et Tom « _la petite sœur_ » étaient aussi perdus. Pourquoi Tony Stark avait la tête de Robert Downey Jr. ? Et le docteur Banner, derrière, c'était bien Mark Ruffalo ? Alors oui, on avait prit Chris pour Thor dans la rue, mais lui et Tom ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Iron Man et Hulk aient la tête de leurs amis ! Ils pensaient qu'ils allaient avoir la même tête que dans les comics, ou quelque chose comme ça. Finalement, peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une immense farce. On les avait sans doute drogué, amené à New York, on avait fait construire la Tour Stark et une armure volante d'Iron Man, demandé à leurs amis de jouer leur rôle et là, ils passaient à Surprise surprise.

Tom soupira. Dit comme ça, c'était vraiment beaucoup trop gros – même si ça avait été une idée de Joss.

Dans ses escaliers, Tony commençait à perdre patience. Il renifla.

« Bon, Thor, tu nous expliques ou bien... ?

C'est vrai qu'il y avait des explications à donner.

De son côté, le docteur Banner pianotait sur une sorte de tablette transparente qui affichait des graphiques – un des « joujoux » expliqués comme étant des inventions de Stark. À moins que celle-ci ne vienne du SHIELD – et le résultat semblait ne pas l'enjouer.

Chris s'avança d'un pas.

_ C'est là que vous faites erreur.

Banner se pencha sur sa tablette et retira ses lunettes. Il semblait un peu perdu. Tony fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne suis pas Thor. Et...

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ Ce n'est pas Loki.

_ Oh.

Ça c'était la meilleure. Thor n'était pas Thor. C'était évident. Comment avait-il pu penser le contraire l'espace d'une seconde ? Tony fit semblant de rire.

_ Ah, d'accord, j'admets que c'était hilarant – si si, vraiment !

Son collègue se rapprocha de lui, le nez toujours sur son écran.

_ Euh... Stark...

_ Je suis sérieux ! L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai failli y croire.

_ Stark...

_ Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire de l'humour ! On en découvre un peu plus sur toi chaque j...

_ Stark ! S'énerva le docteur Banner en lui mettant sa tablette devant les yeux. Regardez ça. »

Tony voulut jeter un coup d'œil rapide aux données sur l'écran pour faire plaisir au docteur – qu'il était bon de ne pas contredire – mais les résultats l'interpellèrent. Il arracha presque l'instrument des mains de Banner pour examiner ça de plus près.

En bas, Chris lança un regard interrogateur à Tom, qui secoua la tête. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

« C'est impossible, affirma Tony.

_ Et pourtant vous voyez les résultats comme moi.

Les deux scientifiques s'étaient légèrement retournés pour pouvoir parler entre eux tout en gardant un œil sur leurs invités.

_ Il doit y avoir un problème avec ce truc, insista Tony en tapotant l'écran de la tablette, avec tout ce _made in China_, de nos jours...

_ Tony.

Banner posa le doigt sur son outil et fit glisser une image thermique qu'il avait pris en douce et zooma sur la silhouette de Tom.

_ Vous voyez comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a ni émission d'énergie, ni flux anormal, ni quoi que ce soit prouvant que cet homme a un quelconque pouvoir. Il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. Ce n'est _pas_ Loki.

_ Et je le répète, c'est impossible. Regardez la tête qu'il a !

_ Vous savez, la science a déjà répertoriée des cas de _d__oppelg__än__ger_ plutôt flagrant.

_ Combien de chances sur un million pour que la copie conforme de Loki vienne ici ?

Sans doute bien moins d'un millième. Banner soupira.

_ Je ne sais pas, mais c'est une explication.

_ Ou alors ça peut être une nouvelle ruse.

_ Aussi.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Tony jaugea la conviction de son collègue et ami. Il avait vraiment l'air de penser que ce type en bas pouvait ne pas être Loki. Tony lâcha un grognement.

_ Très bien, on n'aura qu'à faire des examens plus poussés.

Banner esquissa un sourire.

_ Et concernant l'autre gars ? Continua Tony.

Le docteur laissa apparaître un autre zoom, focalisé sur Chris.

_ Énergie, flux... tout tend à prouver qu'il s'agit de Thor.

_ Sauf qu'il dit ne pas l'être.

_ Exact. »

Tony avait mal à la tête. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de résumer brièvement.

« Nous avons donc dans le Hall un type qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Loki mais qui biologiquement n'est pas lui, et autre qui cette fois est biologiquement Thor mais qui prétend ne pas l'être... ?

_ En gros...oui.

Stark se retourna vers le Hall où les clones de Thor et Loki attendaient toujours gentiment. Au moins ils n'avaient pas tenté de s'enfuir.

_ Dites moi Banner, ça vous manque parfois ?

_ Quoi donc ? S'enquit le docteur.

_ Les journées normales.

Banner sourit.

_ C'est à moi que vous demandez ça ? »

°0°o°0°

De leur côté, Chris et Tom étaient perplexes. Ils avaient comprit que les deux scientifiques s'étaient concertés pour décider de leur sort mais ils n'avaient aucune idée du résultat final. Allaient-ils les aider ou bien les envoyer en hôpital psychiatrique ? Tom, plus anxieux du résultat que son ami – après tout, Chris ressemblait à Thor, un ami des Avengers, alors que lui... – s'était presque réfugié derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, et jouait nerveusement avec des fils qui dépassaient des coutures de la doublure de sa veste.

L'australien, pour sa part, pensait à la suite des événements, à comment il allait se justifier pour être convainquant. Une idée germait dans son esprit mais il ne savait pas encore quand il devrait jouer cette carte.

Finalement, au bout d'une interminable discussion, Stark et le docteur Banner se tournèrent vers eux. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots avant que Stark ne s'adresse à Tom et lui.

« Euh...

Un début très prometteur.

Il se racla la gorge puis renifla.

_ Le docteur Banner ici présent pense que vous pourriez...éventuellement... dire la vérité. Dans une certaine mesure. Alors il faudrait que vous veniez avec nous pour faire quelques tests, tout ça... et voir jusqu'à quel point vous êtes sincères.

Chris haussa les épaules.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est le seul moyen de prouver notre bonne foi. Tom ?

L'anglais, soulagé de ne pas déjà être en prison, secoua la tête et se détendit un peu.

_ Moi non plus. Vous pouvez faire tous les tests que vous voulez.

Tony tapa dans ses mains.

_ Bon, eh bien c'est parfait. Oh, une dernière chose... un détail : si vous n'êtes pas les deux dieux de la mythologie nordique que nous connaissons... alors qui êtes vous ?

Tom s'avança au niveau de son ami.

_ Je m'appelle Tom, et lui c'est Chris. On est acteurs. Et on pense...

Il croisa le regard du blond. Celui-ci continua :

_ On pense qu'on pourrait venir d'une autre dimension. »

Tony retira ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas parfait du tout.

°0°o°0°

La batterie de tests passa plus vite que prévu. On les fit se déshabiller, ce qui permit à Chris d'enfin quitter l'armure de Thor, et ils durent subir prises de sang, IRM et autres scanners pendant une petite heure. Le tout en étant bombardés de questions sur l'endroit d'où ils venaient et les circonstances de leur arrivée.

Si l'australien vivait ça avec décontraction, ce n'était pas le cas de Tom. Quand il était avec son ami ça allait, mais dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec un des scientifiques de l'équipe de Stark, une sorte de malaise et un silence pesant s'installaient. Il avait également repéré deux-trois coups d'œil méprisants et s'il avait le malheur de s'approcher de deux personnes en train de parler, leur conversation mourrait dans la seconde.

Il avait de plus en plus envie de partir. Et au plus vite.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit Chris après une dernière prise de sang, on avait donné à ce dernier une paire de jeans et une chemise à carreau bleue qu'il portait ouverte par dessus un débardeur blanc. Il avait aussi prit soin de s'attacher les cheveux. Il ressemblait enfin plus à lui-même qu'à Thor. Ça allait certainement les aider à convaincre Stark et Banner de la véracité de leurs propos. Quand il le vit, Tom sentit son malaise diminuer et il réussit même à arborer son sourire moqueur.

« Tu en avais mare de la côte de mailles ? Demanda-t-il.

Chris secoua la tête en souriant et le poussa amicalement.

_ La ferme...

Tom ricana. Le blond reprit.

_ Robert... ah, non. Stark et le docteur Banner nous attendent dans le salon pour examiner les résultats des tests. On y va ?

_ Oui... soupira Tom.

Il avait malheureusement sous-estimé les dons d'empathie de son ami. Celui-ci, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, se pencha un peu pour voir ses yeux.

_ Eh, Tom... tout va bien ?

Il était sincèrement inquiet. Tom ne pouvait pas lui mentir quand il s'en faisait comme ça. Il se passa une main dans la nuque.

_ Oui... et non. C'est difficile à dire mais j'ai l'impression que la haine que les gens d'ici ont pour Loki est presque palpable. Je la sens à chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce qu'un de ces scientifiques. C'est vraiment... pesant.

Chris hocha la tête en silence.

_ Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je leur en voulais ou quoi que ce soit. Je veux dire, je sais que je ressemble au type qui a essayé de détruire leur ville et qui a causé de nombreux morts. Mais...

Il hésita, baissa la tête puis la releva pour regarder son ami dans les yeux avec un sourire hésitant.

_ Tu penses que ça va passer ? Qu'ils vont arrêter de me voir comme le méchant de l'histoire ?

Cette fois, Chris passa son bras autour des épaules de Tom et le colla à lui en lui frictionnant lebras.

_ Mais bien sûr que oui ! Ils sont encore sur la défensive parce qu'ils pensent toujours que ça pourrait être une ruse de Loki mais tu vas voir : dès que leurs tests auront confirmé que tu es bien toi, ça va aller de mieux en mieux.

L'australien avait un vrai talent pour réconforter les gens – sans doute dû au fait qu'il était un grand frère. Tom se laissa faire et sourit doucement. Il avait envie de croire en ces paroles rassurantes. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Chris reprit, se retenant avec difficulté de sourire.

_ Et puis si ça va pas, tu pourras toujours venir pour un gros câlin...

Tom sourit de plus belle et repoussa Chris, amusé.

_ Tais-toi avec ça !

Le blond leva les mains, l'air faussement innocent.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui au bout d'une semaine de tournage demandait des câlins groupés à tout bout de champ.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel, toujours souriant.

_ Au passage, continua Chris, tu es au courant que ce genre d'attitude va à l'encontre de ta nature anglaise ?

Il reçut une gentille tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers le salon.

_ Est-ce que moi je te parle des relations que tu entretiens avec les kangourous ?

_ C'est un mythe, affirma-t-il. Les australiens ne font pas grand chose avec les kangourous à part les chasser et les manger.

_ Si tu le dis...

_ Tu ne me crois pas, c'est ça ?

_ Moi ? Demanda Tom en ouvrant de grands yeux candides.

_ Quel con... »ricana Chris.

Ils arrivèrent au salon. C'était une pièce vaste dont le sol avait été creusé en rectangle à un endroit pour créer des banquettes et installer une table basse. Le docteur Banner y était assis, une tonne de papiers étalée sur la table. Stark, lui, était au bar et semblait se servir un scotch. Il remarqua les deux nouveaux arrivants et leva la bouteille en verre où clapotait le liquide ambré.

« Un verre ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes refusèrent poliment – ils voulaient garder les idées claires pour la suite – et allèrent s'asseoir sur la banquette qui faisait face à celle sur laquelle était le scientifique. Son collègue vint rapidement les rejoindre avec sa boisson et s'assit sur la banquette médiane. C'était le signal que Banner attendait pour prendre la parole.

« Merci d'avoir bien voulu vous soumettre à tous les tests, commença-t-il. Je viens de recevoir les résultats et j'ai pu en tirer plusieurs conclusions.

Tony le gratifia d'un geste du verre – ce qui manqua de faire renverser une partie de l'alcool.

_ On vous écoute, docteur.

Banner attrapa plusieurs documents, à première vu totalement au hasard.

_ Alors premièrement, d'après tous les examens qu'on a pratiqué...

Il leva les yeux vers Tom.

_ Vous êtes parfaitement humain. Il n'y a aucun signe de clonage, ou de métamorphose. Et par conséquent, on peut en conclure à...

Il chercha une estimation valable.

_ … 95% que vous n'êtes pas Loki.

_ Ce qui irait dans le sens de leur histoire d'autre dimension, intervint Stark en posant son verre pour attraper une tablette, beaucoup plus petite que celle qu'avait précédemment le docteur. D'autant que Jarvis n'a trouvé aucune correspondance pour ses empreintes digitales.

_ Vous avez cherché dans quelle base de données ? Voulut savoir Banner.

_ Mondiale.

_ Oh.

Tom soupira de soulagement.

_ Ça signifie que vous nous croyez, maintenant ?

Quand ils avaient commencé à parler d'une autre dimension, dans le Hall d'entrée de la Tour Stark, il fallait bien avouer que les deux scientifiques n'étaient pas très emballés par l'idée.

Le docteur Banner parut embarrassé. Il fit passer plusieurs documents dans ses mains.

_ J'ai dit que les tests avaient été concluants pour vous, mais...

Il tourna son regard sombre vers Chris qui fronça un peu les sourcils d'appréhension.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas avec mes résultats ?

_ Au cas où vous demandiez, j'ai fait refaire ces tests plusieurs fois : je suis absolument certain du résultat.

Chris hocha la tête, sentant le stress monter. Tom lui posa une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras.

_ J'ai tout comparé moi-même, continua le docteur. ADN, réaction cellulaire, composition, IRM... J'ai même utilisé des échantillons de référence pour être sûr de ne pas me baser sur des informations erronées mais il n'y a aucun doute : vous êtes parfaitement identique à Thor. Sur tous les points.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Ce n'est pas possible.

_ Et pourtant. Chez vous non plus je n'ai pas trouvé de signes de clonage alors il n'y a qu'une seule explication : vous êtes le véritable Thor. Et pour une raison inconnue, votre mémoire a été effacée et remplacée.

Chris serra les poings sur ses genoux.

_ Je sais encore qui je suis. Et je ne suis pas Thor.

_ Les résultats ne peuvent pas mentir...

Un doute passa dans les prunelles sombres du docteur Banner. L'australien jugea que c'était le bon moment pour abattre sa carte. Il se redressa donc, haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

_ Si vous ne me croyez pas, vous n'avez qu'à appeler le véritable Thor. Et à ce moment-là, vous verrez que j'ai raison. »

Banner et Stark se lancèrent un regard : l'idée n'était pas mauvaise. Si Thor venait vraiment, alors cette copie conforme du dieu asgardien disait la vérité et débarquait tout droit d'une autre dimension. Et dans le cas contraire, ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Ça valait le coup d'essayer. Le tout restait d'arriver à contacter Thor.

« Vous pensez que le communicateur qu'on lui a donné fonctionne sur Asgard, docteur Banner ? S'enquit Tony en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

_ Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais essayez toujours. Oh, et vous devriez sortir ou monter sur le toit pour optimiser le signal. »

Plutôt que de devoir monter un nombre à deux chiffres d'étages, Tony se contenta d'aller sur le balcon et de sortir un autre de ses joujoux high-tech – sans doute un communicateur. Pendant ce temps, Banner songea à rester silencieux et à l'attendre bien sagement, mais en croisant le regard de leur hôtes, il ne put se retenir.

« En supposant que ce que vous dites est vrai... Vous voulez bien tout ré-expliquer une nouvelle fois ?

C'était déjà la deuxième. Ils commençaient à s'y faire. Tom inspira à fond.

_ Nous venons d'un monde où votre... univers et tout le reste ne sont que des histoires de comics. Vous, ainsi que Iron Man et les autres super-héros n'existaient que comme ça, sous la forme de personnages de bandes-dessinées. Chris et moi sommes acteurs et on a accepté de jouer dans le film The Avengers, tiré de l'histoire de votre rencontre. Il joue Thor et je joue Loki.

_ Ça parait... fou, souffla Banner. Je veux dire, vous ressemblez tellement aux vrais Thor et Loki...

_ Nous aussi ça nous fait bizarre, continua Chris. Vous avez le même visage que nos amis qui jouent vos rôles.

_ Et dans votre monde, les super-héros n'existent pas, c'est ça ? Il n'y a pas d'expérience chimique qui crée des monstres, ou de type en armure volante qui sauve la Terre de sa destruction tous les trois jours en manquant d'y rester ?

Tom sourit et secoua la tête pour répondre par la négative. Banner lui rendit son sourire.

_ Ça semble calme, chez vous.

_ En parlant de super-héros...

Chris voulait élucider une question qui le taraudait.

_ … ils existent tous ?

Le docteur arqua un sourcil.

_ Comment ça, « tous » ?

_ Et bien... Spiderman ?

_ Oui, il existe.

_ Les X-mens ?

_ Aussi.

_ Les Quatre Fantastiques ?

_ Oui, aussi.

_ Le Punisher ?

_ Oui – mais c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu, celui-ci...

_ Batman ?

Stark, qui revenait du balcon, répondit à la place de son collègue en se s'asseyant de nouveau.

_ Ne soyez pas stupide, Batman est un personnage de comics, tout le monde le sait. Encore que je me demande parfois pourquoi personne n'a eu l'idée de se déguiser en chauve-souris géante.

_ Parce que le seul type assez riche pour avoir une bat-cave a préféré une armure rouge et or, murmura Banner d'un air désintéressé.

Tony approuva d'un signe de tête.

_ Je ne m'en plains pas. »

Chris avait sa réponse : ils étaient dans l'univers Marvel. Et apparemment, les DC étaient toujours des comics, ici. C'était déjà une bonne chose à savoir.

Sa digression finie, Tony reporta son intérêt sur les deux hommes.

« Votre monde est très _peace and love_, on a compris.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais si on devait faire la comparaison... la « Terre » de Chris et Tom était sans aucun doute beaucoup plus paisible que celle des Marvel.

_ Mais concernant les... circonstances de votre arrivée chez nous ?

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard gêné. Eux non plus n'avaient aucune idée de la manière dont ils étaient passés d'un univers à l'autre.

_ On n'en sait rien, avoua Tom avec un soupir. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on allait sur le plateau où Chris devait jouer une scène...

_ Et que l'instant d'après, on était dans les rues de New York avec Iron Man qui nous passait au dessus de la tête, compléta l'Australien.

_ Vous n'avez croisé personne de bizarre avant de changer de monde ? Ou bien touché un objet particulier... ?

Tom fouilla dans ses souvenirs, en vain.

_ Non, on parlait juste d'aller manger quelque chose après le travail.

_ Exact. Et comme j'avais déjà assez faim, j'ai grignoté un biscuit chinois.

_ Oui.

_ Attendez, les coupa Tony.

Il avait sûrement mal entendu.

_ Vous grignotiez quoi... ?

_ Hm ? Un biscuit chinois, répéta Chris. Vous savez, ces espèces de petits beignets fris avec une prédiction dedans.

Le docteur Banner avait peur de voir où voulait en venir son collègue. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net.

_ Et vous parliez de quoi d'autre en le mangeant ? »

Chris trouvait que ça commençait à prendre des proportions improbables. Quel intérêt de savoir de quoi ils parlaient à ce moment là ? Ce n'était pas ça qui les avait propulsé dans l'univers des super-héros !

Tom se rappela soudainement de quelque chose. Il se redressa sur sa banquette et dévisagea Chris.

« Tu disais que tu aurais bien aimé être Thor, souffla-t-il.

Le blond aussi sentait la mémoire lui revenir.

_ Et tu disais que ce serait bien d'être dans le monde des comics...

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et sortit du renfoncement du coin salon. Il avait besoin d'un autre verre. Bruce, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas.

_ Il semblerait... que vos vœux ont été exaucés. Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Chris se leva à son tour.

_ Mais enfin, on ne voulait pas vraiment ça ! Enfin, dans un sens si, mais... !

Il ne savait que dire. Si on formulait des vœux comme ça, c'était justement parce qu'on savait qu'ils étaient irréalisables ! C'était sûr que s'ils avaient su, ils n'auraient certainement rien dit.

Le docteur tenta de tempérer la discussion avec un sourire amical.

_ Ce n'est pas la peine de vous mettre dans un tel état. On n'est pas certain que votre situation soit la résultante de vos vœux. Voyons...

Il réfléchit un instant.

_ La prédiction du biscuit. Elle pourrait peut-être nous éclairer. Vous l'avez toujours ?

Après s'être rassis, Chris jeta un coup d'œil à Tom. Celui-ci se redressa sur la banquette et fourra une main dans la poche de son jean.

_ Je suis désolé... C'est moi qui l'ai gardé. »

Inconsciemment sans doute, le sourire du scientifique baissa d'intensité en apprenant la nouvelle.

Ne remarquant rien de cela, Tom sortit un petit morceau de papier fin, pas plus grand qu'une pièce de monnaie, et au travers duquel on pouvait voir par transparence des caractères d'imprimerie. Lorsqu'il le déplia, la bande de papier révéla la prédiction.

_Ce biscuit entièrement mangé, Votre vœux sera exaucé._

Une phrase poétique comme semblaient les aimer les chinois mais qui ne permettait plus aucun doute. C'était bien leurs souhaits qui les avaient envoyé ici.

Les deux concernés baissèrent la tête, leurs expressions lourdes de sens. Ni le docteur Banner ni Stark, revenu entre temps, ne savaient quoi dire.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Chris releva le regard, déterminé.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous ? Pour nous renvoyer dans notre monde. »

Les scientifiques se regardèrent. Pouvaient-ils vraiment faire passer quelqu'un d'un univers à un autre ? Ils n'avaient jamais fait l'expérience. C'était nouveau pour eux. Un challenge. Et ça valait le coup d'essayer. Tony se voyait déjà en train de tripatouiller Jarvis pour qu'il calcule les paramètres requis et Bruce n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de recouvrir un tableau entier d'équations. Au final, tous deux affichèrent un petit sourire entendu. Tony se tourna ensuite vers Chris tel un ange sauveur et laissa échapper un reniflement intéressé.

« On ne promet rien. En théorie, déplacer un corps d'un point A à un point B par...

Il chercha un vocabulaire simple – et par conséquent non-scientifique.

_ … téléportation, c'est déjà pas du gâteau alors faire ça à d'un univers à un autre, c'est un peu... comme vouloir créer un liquide homogène à partir d'eau et d'huile, vous voyez ?

_ Mais vous allez y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Voulut savoir Tom.

_ J'ai dit qu'on ne promettait rien, répondit Tony sur un ton légèrement cassant.

Il se racla la gorge et se leva pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois-ci sans son verre, qu'il n'avait presque pas touché.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que l'on pourrait s'installer chez moi, Banner. La connexion de Jarvis sera optimale et mon laboratoire est parfait pour travailler.

Banner acquiesça. Ils auraient pu tout simplement utiliser un des laboratoires de la Tour Stark mais cela risquait de trop attirer l'attention. S'ils pouvaient régler cette affaire de manière discrète et sans impliquer le SHIELD, c'était sans doute mieux.

_ Il faudrait aussi emporter deux ou trois appareils d'ici et...

Tony fit volte-face vers ses interlocuteurs.

_ Et il nous faudrait également quelques outils du SHIELD. Ses bases de données et ses systèmes de simulation militaires, par exemple.

Le docteur soupira.

_ Si jamais Fury découvre ce que l'on fait...

_ Allons, Banner. C'est la grosse bête qui a peur de la petite ? Chauve et borgne d'accord, mais petite tout de même.

Convaincu, Banner se leva également.

_ Très bien, Stark, faisons comme ça. »

°0°o°0°

Chris et Tom n'en revenaient pas. Les deux scientifiques avaient accepté de les aider à rentrer chez eux et il était indéniable qu'avec leur intelligence et leurs moyens, le problème serait réglé en moins de deux. Pour la première fois vraiment heureux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à New York, l'australien offrit un magnifique sourire à son ami.

« On va bientôt rentrer chez nous », lui souffla-t-il tandis que Stark et Banner parlaient un peu plus loin du matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin.

Tom lui rendit son sourire. Il était content lui aussi, mais sans doute un peu moins. Après tout, il n'y avait personne qui l'attendait chez lui. Parfois il enviait Chris de s'être trouvé quelqu'un comme Elsa.

Il laissa échapper un discret soupir.

Et parfois, c'était Elsa qu'il enviait.

Tom sortit de ses pensées en entendant qu'on parlait d'eux. Chris aussi l'avait remarqué.

« Et comment on fait pour nos invités ? Demandait le docteur Banner. Vous avez des chambres d'amis chez vous, Stark ?

_ Pourquoi chez moi ?

_ Si on travaille chez vous, ce serait mieux de les avoir à portée de main, non ?

_ Je peux leur payer l'hôtel.

_ Stark...

_ Je dis juste que... »

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Un coup de tonnerre venait de retentir et dans la seconde, un éclair jaillit de nul part et s'écrasa sur le balcon, faisant trembler le verre des vitres. Ce n'était pas la peine de se demander de quoi il s'agissait. À peine l'éclair avait-il disparu que Thor entra dans le salon, marteau au poing et l'allure aussi noble que possible. Chris et Tom en furent choqués : les deux blonds étaient identiques. Des copies conformes. Si l'australien portait encore son armure de dieu du tonnerre, ils n'auraient été différentiables que par leur expression.

« Musclor ! S'exclama Tony en allant à sa rencontre. C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir rappliquer, tu as reçu mon message ?

_ Non.

Sa voix était légèrement plus grave que celle de Chris, mais c'était sans doute à cause de l'intonation qu'il se donnait.

_ Heimdall m'a prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas sur Midgard.

Le docteur Banner fronça les sourcils.

_ Heimdall ? Qui est-ce ?

_ Notre Sentinelle. Il peut voir toute chose à travers les Neuf Royaumes...

Et alors que Tony murmurait un « Eh ben, bonjour l'intimité... », Thor croisa le regard de Tom. Son expression se durcie encore plus.

_ … Et ses yeux n'ont pas manqué de voir cela.

Il poussa Tony sur le côté et s'avança vers l'anglais, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le dieu le pointa du doigt.

_ Toi, fourbe ! Tu oses te jouer des dieux pour revenir tromper les hommes !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Chris.

_ Et par dessus tout de manière aussi lâche !

_ Il y a erreur sur la personne, tenta d'expliquer Tom. Je ne suis pas Loki ! »

C'était la phrase de trop.

« SILENCE ! » Tonna Thor en lançant son marteau dans sa direction.

En cet instant, Tom aurait réellement souhaité être Loki. Oui, s'il avait été Loki, il aurait pu esquiver habilement cette attaque frontale et parer à coup de magie. Mais Loki ce n'était pas lui. Et il était bien trop pétrifié pour ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Il se contenta donc de fermer les yeux, ses muscles se tendant en prévision du choc imminent. Il avait vu Chris tendre le bras dans sa direction mais il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour faire quoi que ce soit. Tant pis. Il attendit.

Et rien ne vint. Il ne sentit aucune douleur, ni n'entendit aucun bruit prouvant que le marteau s'était abattu quelque part. Avec prudence il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, pour voir un Thor tout bonnement ébahi. Mais ce n'était pas par lui. Il regardait Chris.

En tournant la tête, Tom comprit vite son étonnement : son ami se tenait droit, le bras toujours tendu vers lui, et au bout de ce bras, dans sa main : Mjölnir, le marteau des dieux.

« Impossible... » souffla le dieu du tonnerre.

Il n'en menait pas large. Tom ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça rassurant ou non mais apparemment, même Chris ne comprenait pas. Il regardait l'arme dans sa main comme si elle n'avait rien à faire là. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la lâcher.

Plus loin, le portable de Tony Stark sonna. Obnubilé également par cet étrange retournement de situation, il décrocha automatiquement sans regarder de qui venait l'appel.

« Ici le directeur Fury. Se présenta une voix autoritaire à l'autre bout du fil. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on ne remarquerait pas ce soudain éclair inexpliqué en plein cœur de New York ? Alors vous allez arrêter vos conneries, rappliquer rapidement au SHIELD et m'expliquer _pourquoi_ Thor est revenu sur Terre, Stark ! Oh, et quand je dis _rapidement_, c'est dans moins d'une demie-heure. »

La communication coupa. Comme la voix du patron du SHIELD portait plutôt bien, tous avaient entendu ses instructions.

Banner se pinça l'arrête du nez. Les complications commençaient...

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, une envie de biscuits chinois ? ;) **

**Et un chapitre explicatif, un ! Ah, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose mais il fallait bien mettre toutes ces explications pseudo-scientifiques sur le pourquoi du comment quelque part ! Je promets qu'il y aura plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre. Juré.**

**En parlant de ça, je vais juste vous donner un petit indice pour vous faire languir... Loki. Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Il faudra attendre ! (Ah, je suis tellement sadique...*soupir*)**

**Eh bien j'espère que même si ce second chapitre était un peu assommant, vous l'avez apprécié tout de même et je compte sur vous pour vous retrouver prochainement !**

**See you soon,**

**Arcade.**


	3. How I met myself

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Le chapitre trois de cette fiction enfin en ligne! Au programme...hum, beaucoup de choses ! Pour répondre à certaines questions: oui, on voit le reste des Avengers ! (et d'autres personnages Marvel sont au programme mais bon, je ne vais pas spoiler) Je ne me souviens plus de toutes vos questions et de toutes vos remarques mais... Above Her ! Qui donc es-tu, ça m'intrigue... Ta façon de penser est assez proche de la mienne, en fait... Par deux fois dans tes commentaires, tu es passée tellement proche de la vérité...mais non. Et bien entendu, je ne dirais pas en quels points, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! **

**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à cogiter sur la suite !**

* * *

On vous a déjà dit qu'une situation ne pouvait pas être pire ? Cette affirmation doit être une des plus fausses jamais inventées par l'Homme. Il y a _toujours_ pire. Vous pensez aller tourner une scène de film tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal ? Vous vous retrouvez dans un univers parallèle. Vous arrivez enfin à convaincre des gens de votre identité ? Un dieu asgardien fait son apparition dans l'intention de vous tuer. Vous retournez par un miracle du destin la situation à votre avantage ? Et voilà que le directeur du SHIELD vous convoque pour savoir ce qui se passe. Tom en était désormais persuadé : à la fin de tout ça, soit ils allaient mourir, soit il y aurait l'Apocalypse. C'était certain.

Avec un soupir discret, il regarda autour de lui. Le coup de fil de Nick Fury avait un peu calmé le jeu entre Thor et lui et permis de faire retomber la pression. Le docteur Banner se jeta littéralement sur l'occasion pour expliquer le problème au nouvel arrivant divin avant que ça ne tourne au conflit.

« Tout d'abord, Thor, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Cette personne que vous voyez là...

Il tourna la tête vers Tom, toujours assis sur le canapé et toujours aussi tendu d'avoir failli se faire aplatir à coup de marteau magique.

_ … ce n'est pas Loki.

Thor secoua la tête – le prenait-on pour un imbécile ?

_ Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

Il pointa Tom du doigt.

_ Regardez son visage et osez me dire que ce n'est pas mon frère !

_ Ce n'est pas lui, insista Banner. Je vous le jure.

_ Tout ceci n'est qu'une nouvelle fourberie de Loki et vous tombez dans le panneau !

Il s'adressa directement à l'anglais.

_ Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris pour réaliser ce tour-ci, mon frère...

Sans doute voulait-il parler du fait que Chris arrive à soulever Mjölnir. Sauf que c'était un mystère pour Tom également, et qu'il n'y était impliqué en rien. Thor baissa le ton de sa voix, le rendant plus menaçant.

_ … mais cela ne prend pas. »

Il tendit le bras vers Chris. Celui-ci, qui avait baissé le sien depuis le temps, sentit le marteau dans sa main vibrer comme un aimant appelé par un autre. Et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Mjölnir quitta sa paume et il resta le bras en avant, les doigts ouverts.

Avec du recul, si l'australien avait tout simplement laissé le marteau partir au lieu de chercher à le garder, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. L'arme serait gentiment retournée à son propriétaire et Thor aurait pu, tout aussi gentiment, reprendre sa conversation avec Tom là où il l'avait laissé. Oui mais Chris avait essayé de conserver le marteau et, entraîné par son mouvement, il se retrouvait désormais dans une pause similaire à celle du dieu asgardien.

Thor – ainsi que le reste du petit groupe – ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Impossible... »

Ça allait devenir le mot du jour, si ça continuait. Entre les deux blonds, Mjölnir avait dans un premier temps vacillé légèrement, comme si l'arme ne savait pas vers qui elle devait aller, puis, et cela à la surprise de chacun, elle s'était immobilisée. Dans les airs. A distance égale des deux « Thor ». Si le docteur Banner avait du expliquer le phénomène, il aurait sans doute dit qu'il arrive qu'entre deux puissants aimants de même intensité, un objet peut rester ainsi...suspendu.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Chris ferma la main et ramena son bras contre son côté. Mjölnir rejoignit alors son véritable propriétaire comme si de rien était. Mais, heureusement pour eux, au lieu de brandir le marteau et de foncer sur celui qu'il pensait être son frère adoptif, Thor baissa les armes. La petite démonstration surprise semblait lui avoir fait comprendre certaines choses. Il s'approcha de Chris.

« Loki a beau avoir une magie très puissante, il est inconcevable qu'il crée un être possédant les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. De plus, tu as la capacité de manier Mjölnir... tu ne me ressembles pas uniquement, tu es... moi.

Il était autant en proie à la confusion comme l'avaient été Tom et Chris en apprenant la nouvelle. Profitant du fait que la situation se calmait, le docteur Banner reprit ses explications.

_ Comme je le disais, cet homme ici présent n'est pas Loki. Au même titre que celui-ci n'est pas vous.

Après un regard en biais vers l'anglais, Thor revint vers le scientifique.

_ Alors qui sont-ils ?

_ Des acteurs.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils.

_ Des « acteurs » ?

_ Ouaip, intervint Stark. On en a déjà parlé, tu te souviens ? Ces gars à la télé ou au cinéma qui jouent un rôle...

_ Mais si tu as de tels pouvoirs, demanda-t-il à Chris, pourquoi te contenter d'amuser les foules au lieu de réellement sauver des gens ?

Celui-ci soupira.

_ Le problème, c'est que normalement, je n'ai _pas_ ces pouvoirs...

_ Pardon ? »

Conscient que ça pouvait encore durer longtemps, Banner s'approcha amicalement du dieu asgardien pour lui faire un petit résumé simplifié.

N'étant heureusement plus le centre d'attention, Chris s'esquiva rapidement vers le canapé et rejoignit enfin son ami. S'agenouillant à côté de lui, il posa sa main sur la sienne, toujours serrée sur sa cuisse.

« Tom …est-ce que ça va ?

_ Tant qu'il garde son marteau loin de moi, ça ira très bien... soupira l'anglais en se détendant un peu.

Mais il se redressa vite.

_ Ce que tu as fait avec le marteau... !

_ Je n'en sais rien non plus. J'ai juste... tendu le bras et...

Tom esquissa un sourire.

_ En tous cas, merci. J'aurais moyennement aimé ressembler à une crêpe.

Chris sourit à son tour et approuva d'un signe de tête.

_ C'est vrai que tu aurais tout de suite été moins sexy...

_ La ferme ! » Feinta-t-il de s'offusquer.

Malgré la situation, les deux hommes commencèrent doucement à rigoler, se lançant amicalement des piques comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Ils en oubliaient presque dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués.

Plus loin, Tony Stark les observait en silence. Quand le docteur Banne revint près de lui, il lui fit part de ses réflexions.

« Même si je sais que ce ne sont pas les extraterrestres qu'on connaît... Non, franchement, non : ça reste bizarre de voir un mec ressemblant à Point Break ici présent se... chamailler en fraternelle amitié avec un mec qui ressemble à Loki. _Très_ bizarre. Trop, peut-être. Banner, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un autre verre.

_ Vous boirez plus tard, Stark. Si je me souviens bien, Fury nous attend, non ?

_ Ouais... Comment Thor encaisse la nouvelle d'un frère jumeau venant d'un autre Univers ?

_ Plutôt bien, je trouve. »

Et il n'y avait rien d'étrange à cela. Depuis toujours, Thor savait qu'il existait plusieurs mondes mis à part Asgard. Il n'était pas comme les Humains qui venaient juste d'apprendre l'existence d'autres civilisations dans le cosmos et, par conséquent, la théorie qu'il existait sans doute d'autres Univers était pour lui une possibilité plus qu'envisageable. De plus, il ne voyait pas comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'il ait une sorte de double en la personne de Chris. Mais bien sûr, cela voulait aussi dire que celui qu'il avait prit pour Loki... n'était pas lui.

Reconnaissant sa méprise, Thor se dirigea à son tour vers le canapé où, à son approche, les deux amis cessèrent de rigoler.

Un peu inconsciemment, Chris se redressa de manière à faire rempart entre le dieu et Tom. Ce dernier retint son souffle : les explications de Mark avaient-elles eu raison de son scepticisme ou venait-il pour en finir avec lui, qu'il pensait être son frère ?

Thor s'arrêta devant eux et mit quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

« Le docteur Banner m'a expliqué la situation. Ainsi donc... vous venez tous deux d'un autre monde.

_ C'est exact.

_ Donc...

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir Tom derrière l'imposante carrure de Chris – qui, bien sûr, était égale à la sienne.

_ … tu n'es pas mon frère.

L'anglais poussa mentalement un soupir de soulagement.

_ En effet, affirma-t-il pour la énième fois depuis leur arrivée, je ne suis pas Loki.

Thor ferma les yeux.

_ Dans ce cas, je m'excuse pour mon comportement... déplacé.

Voir Thor s'excuser était une première. Même Chris avait rarement l'air si sérieux quand il lui demandait pardon pour quelque chose. Malgré le fait qu'il ait tenté de lui fracasser le crane une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt, Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver le dieu adorable comme ça. Si cela avait été son ami, il serait allé lui faire un câlin. Au lieu de ça, il sourit.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. L'essentiel, c'est que le malentendu soit dissipé.

_ Mais tout de même... ! Je tâcherais de me faire pardonner.

_ Non, non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine...

_ J'insiste. Il ne sera pas dit que le fils d'Odin manque de blesser un innocent et ne s'en acquitte nullement.

Tom sentit ses oreilles le picoter. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce type ressemble tellement à Chris ? Ça rendait les choses beaucoup plus embarrassantes. Il finit par détourner les yeux.

_ B-bon... Très bien.

Coupant court à ce moment un peu trop mielleux à son goût, l'australien croisa les bras et interpella son sosie.

_ Enfin, la prochaine fois, ce serait bien de réfléchir un peu au lieu de sauter tout de suite aux conclusions.

Se rendant compte qu'il était un peu trop cassant – pour une raison inconnue, voir Tom aussi à l'aise avec l'asgardien l'avait légèrement agacé – il se rattrapa.

_ Je veux dire ; Loki est enfermé sur Asgard non ? Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit ici. »

En discutant avec les scientifiques plus tôt, les deux nouveaux venus avaient appris que les événements du film qu'ils étaient en train de tourner, à savoir l'attaque de New York par Loki et son armée de Chitauris, s'étaient passés quelques mois auparavant. Outre le fait que ça voulait dire que leurs deux Univers n'étaient pas « synchro », ça signifiait également que le demi-frère de Thor purgeait sa peine sur sa planète. Sans doute était-il en prison, ou dans un donjon.

Devant son affirmation, Thor parut surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche, regarda Chris, puis ses collègues et enfin Tom avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Alerté par ce geste significatif, Tony arqua un sourcil.

« Thor... Loki est bien enfermé sur Asgard, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Il y est, affirma le dieu. Ou du moins...y était. Jusqu'à il y a deux semaines. »

Tony avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Ou de descendre une bouteille de Gin cul sec. Voilà qu'en plus de tous les problèmes qu'ils avaient déjà, le demi-frère maléfique de Thor qui ne voulait que sa mort était en liberté et peut-être même sur Terre. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Tom. Est-ce qu'il pouvait être... ? Non, pas d'après leurs tests. Mais s'il avait trouvé un moyen...

Pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue soudainement trop lourde, le docteur Banner s'essaya à une blague.

« En tous cas, j'espère qu'il n'était pas dans une cage en verre comme la dernière fois, vue la facilité dont il s'en est sorti !

Nouveau mordillement de lèvre et regard fuyant de Thor. Tony crut qu'il allait exploser – et s'il avait eu les facultés de son collègue, cela aurait fait longtemps que le monstre vert aurait fait son apparition.

_ Ne me dis pas que Loki était encore dans une cage en verre...

_ C'est que... Père voulait qu'on puisse toujours garder un œil sur lui et qu'il n'ait aucun angle mort dans lequel il eut pu manigancer quelque sournoiserie, donc...

_ Non mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Un type s'échappe d'une prison de verre et qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous le remettez dans une prison en verre ! Est-ce que vous avez un minimum réfléchi au fait qu'il pourrait sans doute _encore_ s'en échapper ?! On a pas idée d'être aussi c... !

Banner posa une main ferme sur son bras.

_ Tony, le coupa-t-il sur un ton qui lui était peu habituel. Ça suffit.

Il tourna la tête vers Thor.

_ Ce qui est fait est fait, inutile de revenir là dessus.

Le docteur marqua une pause, soupira, et releva la tête.

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais... Il faut qu'on aille au SHIELD. Je pense que leur aide ne sera pas de trop.

_ S'ils acceptent de nous aider... », conclut Tony.

Et ça, c'était bien moins sûr.

°0°o°0°

Se faire accueillir par Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD en personne peut sembler pour beaucoup comme un honneur. Mais Tony Stark savait, lui : quand Fury se déplace, c'est que la situation est grave. Assez grave pour avoir réveillés et mis en alerte les sombres membres du gouvernement qui tirait les ficelles de l'organisation. Certes, l'arrivée de Thor était inhabituelle et pouvait faire bouger quelques agents du SHIELD, voir peut-être même Maria Hill – qui occupait un poste plutôt élevé. Mais pas le directeur.

En quittant l'horrible épave qui servait de voiture au docteur Banner, Tony jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : le sosie de Thor avait emprunté une casquette pour y camoufler ses cheveux et... Loki 2.0 – il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler juste Tom – avait remis ses lunettes. Avant de partir, ils avaient pensé que déguisés de la sorte et avec un peu de chance ils pourraient faire deux pas sur le Helicarrier avant qu'on se rende compte qu'ils étaient les copies conformes de deux dieux asgardien. Malheureusement pour eux, l'apparition de Fury faisait tout tomber à l'eau. Car il n'y avait qu'une seule explication à sa présence : il savait. Tel que Tony le connaissait, il avait sans doute trouvé la visite surprise du dieu du tonnerre suffisamment suspecte pour faire vérifier les alentours de la Tour Stark avant sa venue grâce à un réseau de satellites. Et si un type au fin fond de l'univers avait pu repérer Chris et Tom... nul doute qu'un satellite du SHIELD avait pu en faire autant.

Pourtant, quand le petit groupe arriva auprès du directeur – vite rejoint par Thor qui avait préféré le vol en marteau plutôt que de monter dans la voiture du docteur Banner – celui-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et on les laissa monter à bord de l'Helicarrier, malgré tout escortés par deux soldats arme au poing.

Tony, qui s'était automatiquement approché de Fury, commença à le regretter quand l'agent du gouvernement, guidant le groupe sur la plate-forme du bâtiment militaire, ouvrit la bouche pour lui souffler d'un ton menaçant.

« J'espère que tout ce bordel a une très bonne explication, Stark. Car d'après nos caméras, et dieu sait qu'elles sont fiables, vous êtes en compagnie de _deux_ Thor et d'une personne ressemblant étrangement à Loki.

_ Écoutez, ce n'est pas ce que v...

_ Je le sais très bien.

Soudainement, Tony comprit que si le directeur Fury parlait bas, ce n'était pas uniquement pour avoir l'air menaçant mais également pour que leur garde rapprochée ne l'entende pas.

_ Les personnes pour qui je travaille n'ont pas vraiment apprécié les événements de New York et je doute que la multiplication de ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des menaces potentielles les réjouissent. Cependant ils ont été alertés, à l'instar de nous autres, par l'arrivée de Thor et veulent une explication.

_ Que croient-ils, pour le moment ?

_ Que notre allié asgardien est venu nous rendre une petite visite de courtoisie, nous informer du sort que les autorités asgardiennes ont réservé à son frère. Ce genre de choses. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, Stark...

Fury s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante qui menait à l'intérieur du vaisseau et l'ouvrit grâce à son code d'accès, se décalant pour laisser passer ses invités. Il retint néanmoins Tony un instant en accrochant leur regard.

_ … Je ne fais pas ça pour vous, assura-t-il sur un ton encore plus bas. Si jamais il s'avère que la situation soit plus grave que je ne le pense, soyez assurez que je ne manquerais pas de faire mon rapport. Et cela sans omettre un seul détail. »

Ça, au moins, c'était clair. Tony lui offrit son sourire habituel qui avait le don d'horripiler n'importe quel membre du gouvernement et entra dans le couloir. À la lumière crue et légèrement bleutée des néons qui rayaient le plafond, Nick Fury les conduisit non pas vers son poste de commande mais à une salle de réunion plutôt éloignée du reste des pièces principales. Il préférait sans doute que toute cette affaire reste entre eux, et c'était bien compréhensible. Une fois devant la salle, il se tourna vers les deux gardes et les congédia. Les militaires se regardèrent, perplexes, et toujours la main sur le fusil.

« Les agents Hill, Barton et Romanov sont dans cette pièce, expliqua-t-il pour les obliger à partir, il est donc inutile que vous restiez. De plus, nous avons à parler d'une affaire classée secret défense et vous n'êtes pas habilités à participer à cette réunion. »

C'était bien entendu faux, mais de simples soldats, même appartenant au SHIELD, n'avaient aucun moyen de le vérifier. Les deux militaires acquiescèrent donc et quittèrent le groupe, non sans un dernier regard suspicieux sur ses membres.

Quand ils eurent disparus au coin d'un couloir, le directeur du SHIELD ouvrit la porte et tous entrèrent.

« Vous pouvez retirer votre déguisement », informa-t-il Tom et Chris.

Ces derniers, un peu surpris, obéirent et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent quitté casquette et lunettes qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Et comme avec Tony Stark et Bruce Banner, ils eurent un choc : en plus de Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton et l'agent Hill était aussi présent Steve Rogers et tous, sans exception, avaient les mêmes visages que leurs collègues acteurs. Dans un sens, c'était vraiment perturbant.

Une fois Chris découvert, le reste du groupe des Avengers ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Wow, souffla Natasha. Deux Thor.

L'espionne entrouvrit les lèvres mais se ravisa.

_ Je vais éviter de dire ce à quoi je pense là tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle non sans obtenir un regard choqué de la part de son collègue archer.

Thor fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais Chris, qui était plus habitué aux blagues à caractère sexuel, esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête. Natasha lui rendit un fin rictus en croisant les bras.

_ En tout cas, celui-ci comprend mieux que notre original. Qui est-il ?

Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa longue carrière d'espionnage. Aussi, le fait qu'un clone de leur dieu asgardien débarque ne l'impressionna pas. Ou pas trop.

_ Qui _sont_-ils, corrigea Tony en se dirigeant vers son vieillard préféré. Fury ne m'avait pas dit que vous seriez là également, soldat.

_ Au vue des événements, j'ai préféré réunir les Avengers au complet afin de maximiser nos chances de régler un quelconque problème.

_ C'est un « problème » qu'on peut régler avec nos cerveaux, argumenta Tony. Pas besoin de faire appel à ceux qui ont tendance à frapper avant de réfléchir – aucune offense, soldat.

Steve leva le doigt et inspira, prêt à renvoyer au brun une bonne réplique cinglante mais l'agent Hill coupa court à son action en interpellant Tony.

_ Attendez une seconde ! Comment ça « sont » ?

Tom, qui s'était consciencieusement caché derrière son ami et Thor pour éviter de se faire remarquer, leva les yeux au ciel et gémit intérieurement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et sortit de sa cachette.

_ Je pense qu'il fait référence à moi...

S'ils avaient tous été surpris de voir deux Thor, leur réaction à la vue de Tom était d'un tout autre genre. Mi-étonnés mi-furieux, Clint attrapa son couteau à crans tandis que Natasha et l'agent Hill sortirent leur guns de leur holster et les pointèrent sur l'anglais.

D'un même mouvement, les deux grands blonds se mirent devant lui tel un rempart.

« Loki ! Fit intelligemment remarquer Captain.

Le docteur Banner se pinça l'arête du nez. Ils auraient du penser à un moyen d'introduire le fait qu'ils avaient un sosie de Loki avec eux avant de venir. Ils étaient repartis pour les explications.

_ Que fait-il ici ? Cracha l'agent Barton à Nick Fury.

_ Il n'est pas celui que vous pensez, rétorqua Thor.

Devant l'air interdit des agents, Tony renchérit.

_ C'est vrai. Ce type n'est pas Loki.

_ Et si vous vous calmiez, continua son collègue scientifique, on pourrait tout vous expliquer... »

Les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur Fury. C'était lui le supérieur hiérarchique des trois des agents. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant – même lui avait été pris de court par la ressemblance flagrante de cet homme avec Loki – les réactions de Tony Stark et surtout de Thor lui disaient qu'il n'était effectivement peut-être pas celui qu'ils pensaient qu'il était.

Il finit par faire un geste de la main avant de rejoindre un siège.

« Baissez vos armes, laissons le docteur Banner et Stark nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe et qui sont... ces deux hommes », conclut-il en jetant un regard impressionnant à Tom.

Celui-ci se fit tout petit et se rapprocha inconsciemment de son ami qui tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire.

Ils avaient réussi à convaincre les deux scientifiques parce que justement, c'était des hommes de science capables d'interpréter des résultats et d'en tirer des conclusions irréfutables. Et Thor n'avait pas non plus été très dur à rallier à leur cause car, venant d'un autre monde, il était habitué aux choses sortant de la normale. Mais là, il s'agissait de faire avaler à des gens comme eux que deux types ressemblant trait pour trait aux deux dieux asgardiens qu'ils connaissaient étaient des acteurs venant d'une autre dimension. À leur place, Chris savait qu'il serait perplexe. Il s'installa en bout de table et invita d'un mouvement de tête Tom à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils allaient voir comment les scientifiques expliquaient la situation.

°0°o°0°

Aussi étrange que ce soit, la pilule n'eut pas trop de mal à passer. Hormis quelques protestations de temps en temps, Tony et Bruce purent présenter leurs résultats et ce qu'ils en concluaient sans que personne n'ait à y redire. Finalement, Natasha fut la première à reprendre la parole après leur topo.

« Donc... à cause d'un biscuit chinois, ces deux là se retrouvent chez nous avec en plus, les pouvoirs de Thor pour...euh... Chris, c'est ça ?

Celui-ci acquiesça.

_ C'est la seule explication possible. »

Tous s'étaient accordés sur le fait que donner à quelqu'un les pouvoirs de Thor dépassait de loin les compétences de Loki. Pourtant, son évasion d'Asgard ne leur permettait pas d'avoir une entière confiance en Tom. Après tout, Loki avait très bien pu voir Chris arriver et en profiter pour échafauder un plan dans lequel il se ferait passer pour son ami en trafiquant un peu ses souvenirs. Et Thor était incapable de dire si son frère pouvait se rendre complètement humain – et donc apparaître sans pouvoirs aux yeux des tests que Stark avait demandé.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel dans son coin.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mange ces trucs. Sérieusement, les films ne vous avertissent pas suffisamment sur ce genre de dérive ?

Ils le regardèrent sans comprendre. Devant leur manque de culture, Tony ouvrit les bras.

_ Freaky Friday.

Aucune réaction.

_ Sérieusement, aucun de vous n'a vu ce film ? Jamais ? La version avec Lindsay Lohan ?

Sans tenir compte de sa consternation, Captain se tourna vers les deux hommes qui était le centre d'attention.

_ Et vous dites que dans votre univers, vous êtes des acteurs qui tournaient actuellement un film sur... nous.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Chris. Dans le fond, Tony se rassit à côté du docteur Banner pour lui demander si lui au moins connaissait le film dont il parlait.

_ Et vos copains acteurs, continua l'agent Barton, ont tous la même tête que nous ?

_ Aucune différence, assura le blond. Même vos voix sont identiques.

_ Ça paraît dur à avaler...

Tom se souvint subitement de quelque chose.

_ Si vous voulez, j'ai... commença-t-il en mettant la main dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

Aussitôt, deux armes se pointèrent sur lui. Il leva automatiquement sa main libre.

_ Mon portefeuille.

Il sortit l'objet et le montra aux autres.

_ Ce n'est que mon portefeuille.

Il attendit que Natasha et l'agent Hill rangent leur arme pour l'ouvrir et en tirer un rectangle de papier brillant plié en deux. Une photo. Quand Chris vit de quoi il s'agissait, il ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ Tu gardes vraiment ça sur toi ?

_ Lâche-moi...

_ Comme c'est adorable... »

Après un coup de coude à son ami, Tom fit glisser la photo sur la table. Steve Rogers la récupéra et tout le monde se groupa autour de lui alors qu'il l'ouvrait.

« C'est... » souffla quelqu'un.

Ils allaient de rebondissement en surprise aujourd'hui : sur la photo on pouvait voir le groupe des Avengers, en tenue civile – même Thor ! – avec en leur centre un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, en chemise à carreaux – Joss Whedon, le réalisateur, selon Chris. Tous souriaient à l'objectif et certains des Avengers eurent du mal à se reconnaître tant une telle expression leur ressemblait peu. Mais tous acceptèrent de croire pour le moment à l'histoire de Chris et Tom.

La réunion prit rapidement fin. Les deux scientifiques prirent congés de leurs collègues en premier, impatients de se mettre enfin au travail, suivis de près par Thor, qui voulait profiter d'être sur Midgard pour vérifier que son frère ne s'y cachait pas. Nick Fury jaugea les deux nouveaux arrivants, puis regarda sa montre.

« Il commence à se faire tard, remarqua-t-il. Je pense qu'on va en rester là pour ce soir. L'agent Hill ici présente va vous assigner une chambre et veiller à ce qu'on vous serve un repas. »

Maintenant qu'on le lui rappelait, cela faisait un moment que Chris n'avait rien avalé et son dernier en-cas lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Maria Hill accepta les ordres de son chef et invita les deux hommes à la suivre. Elle les mena jusqu'à un couloir plus éloigné encore du centre névralgique du vaisseau – sans doute les secteurs privés des membres du SHIELD – et s'arrêta devant une porte d'un gris opaque, entièrement électronique et ressemblant à toutes celles qu'ils avaient passé juste avant.

« Cette chambre est libre, vous pouvez vous y installer, les informa-t-elle. Un repas vous sera servi d'ici à une demie heure. »

Son ton était saccadé, presque robotique. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment ravie de la venue de ces deux intrus ni des décisions du directeur Fury.

Tom passa sa main devant un socle métallique, à droite de la porte. Celle-ci coulissa en rentrant dans le mur, lui permettant d'entrer et d'avoir une vue d'ensemble sur la chambre : c'était une pièce plutôt grande, avec une baie vitrée au fond qui donnait sur l'extérieur du Helicarrier. Deux lits simples se partageaient l'espace devançant la vitre et, à côté de chaque, une table de nuit en métal. La décoration était inexistante, les murs gris pâle parcourus de bandes d'acier et de diodes lumineuses ne changeaient pas du reste du vaisseau. Sur le mur de droite, un renfoncement paraissait fait pour accueillir des affaires personnelles. Une autre porte s'ouvrait sur le mur de gauche. Tom s'en approcha, curieux.

Avant que Chris ne put le rejoindre, l'agent Hill lui attrapa le bras. Elle semblait moins contrariée que quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je voulais savoir...

Elle hésita un instant.

_ Dans votre monde, tout ça n'est qu'un film, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... alors l'agent Coulson...

Chris voyait où elle voulait en venir. Il lui sourit amicalement.

_ Il est encore en vie, assura-t-il.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement, puisant un peu de réconfort dans le fait que son collègue vivait encore dans un univers différent.

_ Dieu merci...

Elle reprit un certain professionnalisme.

_ Je reviendrais vous chercher demain matin, je pense que le SHIELD voudra vous faire passer ses propres tests. Sur ce... Bonne nuit. »

Chris la remercia et elle repartit. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la chambre, son ami avait disparu dans une pièce adjacente. En en ressortant, Tom sourit au regard interrogateur du blond.

« La salle de bain. »

°0°o°0°

La nuit leur sembla à la fois courte et extrêmement longue. Exténués comme ils étaient et ragaillardis par le repas qu'on leur avait servi, Tom et Chris ne rêvait plus que d'une chose : dormir. Cependant, difficile de tomber dans les bras de Morphée avec le ronronnement des moteurs du Helicarrier qui leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Chris aurait donné n'importe quoi pour appeler Elsa, pour ne serait-ce qu'entendre sa voix sur leur répondeur. Mais c'était impossible. Cherchant le sommeil, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

« Si seulement on pouvait aller voir un super-héros qui a déjà voyagé d'un univers à l'autre... »

Ça devait sans doute exister, dans l'univers Marvel. Malheureusement, Chris ne connaissait pas les comics sur le bout des doigts alors il était incapable de donner un nom.

Dans la pénombre, il entendit des draps bouger à sa droite. Il aurait juré que Tom dormait déjà, pourtant.

« Et pourquoi pas... Deadpool ? Demanda le brun.

_ Deadpool ?

_ Il a comme pouvoir de savoir qu'il est dans un comics. Et si je me souviens bien, il peut aussi revenir dans les pages précédentes... ce genre de chose. »

_Savoir qu'il est dans un comics_. Sauf que là, il était évident qu'ils n'étaient _pas_ dans une bande dessinée et ce qui leur arrivait était bel et bien réel. Il avait l'impression que son ami ne mesurait pas toute la gravité de la situation ; s'ils ne faisaient rien, ils risquaient d'être bloqués pour toujours dans cet univers. Tom s'en fichait, il n'avait quasiment rien perdu, lui. Alors que Chris avait laissé Elsa...

Frustré à cette idée, Chris se retourna sur le flanc, dos à Tom, et répondit un peu sèchement.

« Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un comics. Ce serait inutile de chercher ce type. »

Tom ne dit rien pendant un instant. Chris se demanda quelle tête il faisait, s'il n'avait pas été trop brusque. Au final, un autre bruit de drap arriva à ses oreilles.

« C'est vrai, désolé. »

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne le sache, quelque chose venait de changer.

°0°o°0°

Comme promis, le lendemain matin, l'agent Hill vint les chercher. Elle arriva peu de temps après qu'on leur ai apporté un petit-déjeuné et de quoi se changer, aussi ce fut un Chris aux cheveux encore humides de sa douche qui lui ouvrit. Il ne fut presque pas étonné de voir que les agents Barton et Romanov ainsi que Steve Rogers l'accompagnaient.

« Comme on va tous au même endroit, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait bien faire un bout de chemin ensemble », expliqua l'espionne.

Quand Tom arriva, le groupe se mit en marche, direction la salle de réunion de la veille.

Assez vite, les agents entourèrent les deux hommes. Ils avaient été silencieux le soir précédent mais maintenant qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'y réfléchir, les questions fusaient.

« On se disait, commença l'agent Barton, parlant au nom des autres, puisque dans votre univers, on est des acteurs, on doit avoir d'autres prénoms, hm ?

Chris répondit par l'affirmative. Il avait pensé à des questions plus en rapport avec leur affaire, mais... bah, on est tous curieux, au fond.

_ Et donc ? Continua Clint. Le mien c'est... ?

_ Jeremy. Jeremy Renner.

L'agent fit tourner ce prénom dans sa tête. Ça sonnait un peu adolescent sur les bords mais ça lui plaisait pas mal. Sa collègue passa devant lui pour se mettre au niveau du grand blond.

_ Et moi ?

_ Scarlett.

Elle adora tout de suite. _Écarlate_. Avec ses cheveux plus rouges que roux et son tempérament de feux, ça lui correspondait tout à fait.

_ Et si on choisissait ça comme prochain nom de code ? Demanda-t-elle à Clint sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ Jamais. J'ai pas envie d'avoir un nom d'ado.

_ Ça te va bien, je trouve.

_ Je connaissais un gars qui s'appelait Jeremy au collège. Eh ben c'était un vrai connard.

Sans s'intéresser à leur échange, Captain s'approcha à son tour, piqué au vif au même titre que ses camarades.

_ Et en ce qui concerne le mien ?

Chris ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Tom, qui jusque là se faisait discret, réagit plus vite.

_ C'est Chris, dit-il innocemment.

La conversation entre les deux agents du SHIELD cessa aussitôt, et le sourire poli de Steve s'évanouit. La voix de Tom, la voix de Loki, avait refroidi l'atmosphère. Le soldat fut le premier à réagir, prenant soin de ne regarder que le blond, comme si c'était lui qui lui avait répondu.

_ Chris ? Je pensais que c'était le votre, de prénom.

Un peu pris de court par ce qu'il venait de se passer, Chris lui répondit machinalement.

_ Ah, en fait, on a le même prénom. Mais mon nom de famille c'est Hemsworth, et le votre Evans.

_ Ça ne doit pas être évident de s'y retrouver, au bout d'un moment...

_ Bah, on s'y habitue.

_ Je vois.

Natasha revint à la charge.

_ Et Stark et Banner, c'est quoi leur prénom ?

_ Pour le docteur Banner c'est Mark, et Stark s'appelle Robert.

L'agent Barton ne put retenir un ricanement.

_ « Robert » ? Je veux bien retirer ce que j'ai dit sur mon prénom ; celui-là est juste horrible !

_ Ça fait assez...vieux, commenta l'agent Hill, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

_ Et après, il ose me traiter de grand-père, soupira Steve en tentant de garder son sérieux.

_ Les gars, faut absolument qu'on l'appelle comme ça. »

Finalement, ils partirent tous à rire. Tom continua de les suivre un instant alors qu'ils songeaient à faire imprimer un t-shirt pour Stark puis il s'arrêta. Eux continuèrent sans s'en rendre compte. Il regarda alors Chris s'éloigner avec ses nouveaux camarades, submergé de questions sur les prénoms des autres acteurs et le monde d'où ils venaient tous les deux. Tom ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait vraiment l'air à sa place, parmi les Avengers. Tout le contraire de lui – il suffisait de voir la réaction qu'avait suscité sa prise de parole.

Silencieusement, Tom soupira. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait aller aux toilettes. Leur chambre étant désormais trop éloignée, il s'engagea dans un couloir latéral du Helicarrier et fouilla les alentours des yeux, cherchant des doubles portes affublées de panonceaux d'un homme et d'une femme. Il finit par les trouver : deux portes en métal à battant étaient cachées tout au bout d'un couloir, séparée entre elles par une plante verte – chose surprenante – qui n'avait pas du voir la lumière du soleil depuis un bon moment. Tom regarda la pauvre plante puis leva les yeux vers l'éclairage néon. Il n'y avait rien ici qui pouvait contenter une plante.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans les toilettes pour hommes. À peine eut-il quitté le couloir que les feuilles de la plante jaunirent à une vitesse hallucinante et se recroquevillèrent sur elles-même, flétries.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les toilettes du Helicarrier étaient aussi propres que le reste de l'appareil. Une rangée de cabine individuelles s'étalait sur tout un mur, tandis qu'en face se dressait un immense miroir mural et, juste en dessous, plusieurs lavabos. Quelques urinoirs restaient discrètement dans un coin. Même les hommes aiment leur intimité.

Tom s'approcha d'une cabine inoccupée, repensant à une fois où, alors qu'ils étaient encore dans leur monde, Chris et lui n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de se cacher dans des toilettes pour échapper à une troupe de fan hystériques suite à la sortie du film Thor. Tom sourit à ce bon souvenir. Ils avaient bien rigolé, ce jour là.

_Mais maintenant, il s'est trouvé de nouveaux amis... Il n'a plus besoin de toi._

Surpris, Tom se retourna. Hormis lui, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il pencha un peu la tête pour regarder si une cabine n'était pas occupée mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elles étaient toutes vides.

_Tu l'as bien vu toi-même, tu penses qu'il a remarqué que tu es parti ? Il est bien trop occupé pour ça. Et puis, ce n'est plus si important, que tu ne sois plus là. _

La voix venait de derrière lui. Elle semblait plus proche, plus claire, que la première fois. Lentement, Tom se retourna une seconde fois et se retrouva face à l'immense miroir. Dans la glace se reflétait l'intégralité des toilettes, avec la même lumière crue. Il était là lui aussi. Oui, il était là. Sauf que ce n'était pas lui.

À la place de son reflet en blouson et jean se tenait un homme de sa taille, qui possédait le même visage que lui. Un homme aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau, aux yeux vert émeraude et au sourire plein de malice. Tom n'avait pas besoin de se demander de qui il s'agissait ; il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Loki.

à suivre...

* * *

**Et oui, je m'arrêtes là ! Car j'aime être sadique, ah ah ah ! Non, honnêtement, c'est surtout parce que je ne pensais pas expliciter autant de choses et donc...mon chapitre était beaucoup trop long ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 4 est déjà en cours d'écriture, alors il ne devrait pas tarder (ou du moins pas trop...).**

**Alors... des choses à dire, lecteurs ? En tous cas, merci de me suivre comme toujours !**

**See you soon!**

**Arcade.**


	4. Deadpool à la rescousse !

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 en ligne ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout. Alors, j'ai eu plusieurs questions et commentaires de votre part...**

**Sora-sama: Oui, le rapprochement de Chris et Tom est pour bientôt ! Mais ils devront traverser des épreuves avant ça (parce que je suis sadique). À la base, cette fiction devait être un OS. Puis je m'étais basée sur 5 chapitres... mais je vois bien maintenant qu'elle fera plus ! Peut-être 7 chapitres comme ma fiction-enquête sur Sherlock ? Qui sait ?**

** Above Her: Encore une fois, tes théories sont assez proches de la vérité ! Disons que si la vérité était à 10, tes hypothèses seraient un 9. Mais... il te manque encore certains éléments ! Et je me félicite de ne pas être devenue trop prévisible, ah ah. **

**Maria's Lullaby: Mon histoire "vend du rêve"... Merci pour ce magnifique compliment !**

**Sinon... "pauvre Tom" revient assez souvent dans vos reviews... Uf, vous ne savez pas ce que je lui réserve, uh uh uh...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En arrivant à la salle de réunion, Chris avait la gorge complètement sèche. Il avait parlé plus qu'il ne le pensait : des autres acteurs du film The Avengers, de tout et de rien, des différences entre son monde et celui-ci – par exemple, saviez-vous que dans le monde des Marvel, ils ont beaucoup plus de films basés sur des personnages de comics DC ? Un peu normal, cela dit. Il remarqua aussi que cela faisait un bon moment que Tom restait silencieux. Pensant que son ami les suivait, il se retourna.

« Tom, tu as perdu ta langue, ou...

Il ne trouva pas de fin à sa phrase. Le brun n'était pas là. Chris fronça les sourcils et effectua un tour à 180° sur lui-même avant de jeter un œil au couloir d'où ils venaient. Aucun doute : Tom n'était plus avec eux. Où était-il passé ?

Aussitôt, les agents du SHIELD se mirent en alerte. Maria Hill porta la main à son oreillette et s'éloigna du groupe. Avant qu'elle ne soit complètement hors de portée, Chris entendit ses premières instructions.

« Demande de deux agents dans la section D4 de l'aile C, recherchons un civil non-armé répondant au nom de Tom Hiddleston. La cible porte un blouson en cuir noir et... »

La suite de sa phrase fut couverte par celle de Clint Barton.

« On devrait partir à sa recherche, proposa-t-il en serrant les dents. Dieu sait ce que ce type pourrait faire... surtout s'il s'agit de Loki.

Chris en avait mare d'entendre cette excuse. Il ne pouvait que comprendre les membres des Avengers et les autres qui avaient été victimes de la malveillance de Loki et traumatisés par ce qu'il avait fait durant les événements de New-York, mais Tom n'était pas Loki. Il le connaissait depuis presque deux ans maintenant et c'était la personne la plus gentille qu'il avait jamais rencontré ! Il n'avait rien à voir avec le dieu asgardien.

L'australien ouvrit la bouche, prêt à prendre la défense de son ami, mais Steve Rogers le devança.

_ Nick Fury nous a convoqué à cette réunion, nous nous devons d'y assister. De plus, les analyses de Stark montrent qu'il est humain : même s'il s'agit de Loki, ce qui est loin d'être certain, je pense qu'on peut laisser de simples agents se charger de le retrouver.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de réunion et se décala pour laisser galamment passer l'agent Romanov.

_ Il s'est peut-être simplement perdu au détour d'un couloir ça arrive. »

Peu convaincu, Hawkeye marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et suivit sa collègue, mains dans les poches. Quand l'agent Hill revint, elle passa devant les deux hommes qui fermèrent la marche en entrant en derniers dans la salle.

Nick Fury les attendait déjà et après s'être fait faire un topo rapide par sa seconde, il partit s'asseoir à sa place. Thor était là également, mais aucun des deux scientifiques ne semblait être présent.

« Bien, nous allons donc attendre l'arrivée de votre ami et commencer la réunion.

Captain America s'avança vers le directeur du SHIELD.

_ Si je puis me permettre, je pense qu'on devrait se passer de cet homme. »

D'un mouvement de menton, Fury l'encouragea à être plus explicite, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Chris : il avait pensé trouver dans le soldat un homme franc et juste, qui respectait le principe du _présumé innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire_. Il s'était peut-être trompé. Steve intercepta son regard mais ne flancha pas.

« Nous savons que Loki est toujours en cavale...

Un coup d'œil au visage de Thor confirma l'information.

_ … et même si Tom Hiddleston n'est pas Loki, il se peut très bien que celui-ci le manipule – peut-être même sans qu'il ne le sache. J'ai déjà vu l'HYDRA avoir recourt à ce genre de méthodes pour infiltrer les rangs ennemis et recueillir des informations. Les victimes n'ont souvent aucune conscience d'être mené en bateau.

Nick Fury réfléchit sérieusement à son hypothèse.

_ Comment l'HYDRA s'y prenait-elle ?

_ Je pense qu'elle utilisait une sorte d'hypnose. Je ne serais pas étonné que Loki puisse faire de même avec sa magie.

L'attention se tourna vers le dieu asgardien.

_ C'est... possible, affirma-t-il. Les pouvoirs de mon frère dépassent mes connaissances.

_ Mais..., intervint enfin Chris, quand est-ce que Loki aurait eu le temps de faire quelque chose comme ça ? Tom et moi, on ne s'est pas lâché d'une semelle depuis qu'on est arrivé dans votre monde !

_ Pas même une seule fois ? Demanda Natasha d'une voix calme.

Chris soupira.

_ À part pendant les tests que Stark nous a fait passer, mais je doute qu'avec la demie-douzaine de scientifiques qui nous tournaient autour, aucun n'ai remarqué un grand brun au look gothique utilisant la magie.

_ Il n'y a pas eu d'autres moments ? Même très courts ?

Chris commençait à être irrité. Il ferma les yeux.

_ Je vous dis que non, on est resté tout le temps ens...

Une image apparue soudain dans son esprit. Celle d'un manteau. L'australien rouvrit les yeux, l'air interdit. Il ne pouvait pas douter de son ami. Pourtant à ce moment là...

_ Quelque chose vous est revenu ?

_ Je... hésita Chris. À... à un moment, Tom est parti m'acheter un manteau pour que je passe plus inaperçu dans la rue. En revenant, il était essoufflé et m'a dit que des gens l'avaient reconnu comme Loki et couru après.

Natasha commença à trouver ça suspect.

_ Vous les avez vu, ces gens ?

Chris fouilla dans ses souvenirs, espérant y trouver un détail, une personne dans le décors... mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

_ Non. Je n'ai vu personne. »

°0°o°0°

Autre lieu, autre confrontation. Les simples toilettes pour homme du Helicarrier étaient devenues le théâtre d'une rencontre pour le moins singulière entre Tom et son reflet dans le miroir qui s'était transformé en Loki.

Le dieu asgardien s'avança de son côté de la glace, une main devant son menton et le coude appuyé sur l'autre en une pose pensive.

_Heimdall disait vrai..._

Loki rapprocha son visage de la glace, scrutant son interlocuteur d'un air intéressé.

_Tu me ressembles étrangement._

Il plissa un peu les yeux.

_Mais que physiquement. _

Tom commençait à comprendre ce que ressentait Chris devant Thor : c'était vraiment étrange de se parler à soi-même. Si Tom avait du tourner une de ses scènes, le jour où ils avaient changé d'univers, alors il aurait été très probablement en train de porter les mêmes habits et d'arborer la même coupe de cheveux que son vis-à-vis. Il en voulait un peu moins aux autres de douter de lui Loki lui ressemblait vraiment énormément. Ou plutôt, _il_ ressemblait énormément au dieu du Méfait, bien que ce dernier ne dégage une aura de puissance et de cruauté impressionnante. Mais Tom n'avait pas peur. Il jouait le rôle de Loki, il le connaissait – et pensait même le comprendre dans une certaine mesure. Aussi imita-t-il l'asgardien et s'approcha du miroir, posant ses mains de chaque côté d'un lavabo aussi stérile qu'un bloc d'opération chirurgicale.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Loki. »

C'était un peu cliché, mais il espérait que cela fasse son petit effet. Tout d'abord étonné par son comportement, Loki se reprit bien vite et esquissa un sourire ironique.

_Mais je ne cherche pas à t'effrayer, mortel. _

Il adopta la même position que Tom.

_Après tout, tu ne m'intéresses pas..._

Sa main droite se leva vers le miroir comme s'il voulait toucher la surface de la glace, mais au lieu de ça, elle traversa la vitre aussi facilement que de l'eau et vint se poser sur la joue de l'anglais. Ce dernier retint un mouvement de recul : en plus de cet impressionnant tour de passe-passe, les doigts sur sa peau étaient glacés comme les pierres.

Loki sourit de plus belle, adoptant une expression désolée.

_Oui, car tu n'as aucun pouvoir..._

Bien qu'il connaisse sa façon de faire, Tom fut tout de même troublé qu'il trouve aussi vite la corde sensible et s'en serve contre lui. Car c'était bien un des principaux problèmes depuis leur arrivée : Chris avait les pouvoirs de Thor. Si encore il ne faisait que lui ressembler, comme lui ressemblait à Loki, alors il aurait sans doute moins été le centre d'attention, il se serait moins rapproché des Avengers. Et il se serait moins éloigné de lui. Même si c'était inconscient, Tom avait un peu espéré que Loki était venu pour lui. Mais non, le dieu asgardien lui disait que lui aussi ne s'intéressait qu'à Chris. Et c'était cruel.

Tom fronça les sourcils pour ne rien laisser paraître mais la douleur se lisait au fond de ses yeux. Et Loki était passé maître dans l'art de reconnaître ce genre d'émotion. Il enleva sa main de son visage et se redressa, feignant de réfléchir à haute voix.

_À mon avis, il ne faudra plus beaucoup de temps avant que ton ami ne te laisse tomber définitivement..._

Loki tourna ses prunelles vertes vers son sosie.

_Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas._

Tom marcha dans son jeu aussi facilement qu'il l'avait prévu. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, il sentit une colère mêlée de détresse s'emparer de lui et rapprocha encore plus son visage du miroir.

« Chris ne ferait jamais... !

_ Mr Hiddleston ? »

La voix, venant de l'entrée des toilettes, l'avait fait sursauter. Il se redressa vivement pour voir un agent du SHIELD, toujours en train de tenir la porte. De là où il était, il pouvait voir le miroir – il pouvait voir Loki. Tom ouvrit la bouche et revint vers la glace, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir expliquer qu'il parlait avec un dieu asgardien, et accessoirement un ennemi, au travers d'une surface polie en verre métallisé dans les toilettes pour homme. Mais il ne trouva pas trace de Loki dans le miroir, et la seule image qu'il lui revoyait était celle de son propre reflet, aussi étonné que lui et aux yeux fatigués. Il enleva les mains du lavabo comme si le métal venait de le brûler et recula d'un pas.

L'agent du SHIELD haussa un sourcil.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Tom le regarda, un peu perdu. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Il avait rêvé ou Loki avait vraiment été là, avec lui ?

_ Oui... tout va bien, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Il avait l'impression de sentir encore les doigts glacés du dieu sur sa peau.

_ Tant mieux. J'ai été chargé de vous accompagner à la salle de réunion. Le directeur Fury y est actuellement avec le groupe des Avengers et votre collègue ils vous attendent. »

Tom inspira un bon coup. Inutile de paniquer ou de se laisser aller à des idées noires, ce n'était pas sa politique. Il avait peu mangé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde et ça, combiné au stresse lui avait sans doute fait imaginer des choses. Lui-même avait immédiatement été repéré en entrant dans la Tour Stark. Impossible que Loki se balade sur l'Helicarrier du SHIELD sans que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte. Il offrit un sourire à l'agent.

« Je vous suis. »

Celui-ci se décala pour le laisser sortir en premier. Avant de quitter à son tour les toilettes, il jeta un dernier regard au grand miroir, en fronçant les sourcils... mais finit par secouer la tête. Il ferma la porte sans voir les iris verts qui brillaient dans le noir.

°0°o°0°

Finalement, la réunion avait eu lieu sans Tom. Comme les deux scientifiques n'étaient pas là pour exposer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé depuis la veille, la conversation tourna principalement autour des possibles choses à faire pour collecter un maximum d'informations sur la situation que vivaient Chris et son ami.

Thor se proposa de retourner à Asgard, afin de trouver un maître en magie qui puisse apporter un éclairage nouveau, différent de la science midgardienne. Malheureusement, tous étaient conscient que le seul qui pourrait éventuellement en connaître assez pour réellement les aider était Loki. Et il demeurait introuvable.

Au bout d'un long moment sans qu'aucune idée ne vienne éclairer leur lanterne, le groupe commença à se dire qu'il serait temps de mettre fin au calvaire et d'attendre d'avoir les avancées de Stark et du docteur Banner pour proposer d'autres hypothèses. L'agent Barton s'affala à moitié sur la table avec un soupir sonore.

« Personne ici ne connaît un gars qui a déjà voyagé d'une dimension à l'autre ? Ironisa-t-il avec un coup d'œil circulaire aux autres.

Chris ferma les paupières. Il s'était posé la même question la nuit dernière et lui non plus n'avait pas trouvé de réponse. Finalement, il n'y avait que Tom qui avait parlé de...

_ Deadpool, souffla-t-il en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

_ Deadpool ? Répéta le directeur Fury.

Maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, Chris ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, même si ça lui semblait un peu hors de propos.

_ Oui, Deadpool. Vous... connaîtriez un super-héros de ce nom, par hasard ?

Natasha fit la moue.

_ je connais. Mais je dirais plus que c'est un marginal plutôt qu'un super-héros.

Elle pianota sur l'écran tactile qui composait en grande partie la table de réunion et fit s'afficher une fiche de profil : la photo en haut à gauche d'un individu au masque rouge et noir ne permettait aucun doute quant à son identité. Elle vérifia quelques données de la fiche.

_ À mon avis, ce type est juste un mercenaire un peu timbré sur les bords.

Chris se souvint des paroles de Tom.

_ Dans notre monde, les comics sur Deadpool lui accordent comme pouvoirs une régénération hors du commun mais aussi la...

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il allait dire ça.

_ … faculté de savoir qu'il est dans un comics.

_ Ce qui pour vous n'est pas aberrant, compléta Fury. Puisque c'est le cas.

L'australien approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Je ne connais pas beaucoup ses comics mais il paraît qu'il peut revenir en arrière dans les pages. Peut-être qu'il saurait comment faire pour qu'on... « sorte » de ce comics.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Le concept de « bande dessinée dans laquelle ils seraient » avait un peu du mal à passer.

_ Vous pensez que cet homme pourrait user d'une forme midgardienne de magie ?

Chris secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien. Si Tom était là, il aurait sans doute pu répondre à la question, mais pas lui. Nick Fury fit glisser la fiche de renseignements sur sa partie de table.

_ Dans tous les cas, aller rendre une petite visite à ce Deadpool ne pourra pas faire de mal. Qui sait ? Peut-être pourrons-nous trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'espionne parut sceptique.

_ C'est un mercenaire : je doute qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit à des agents du gouvernement. Et puis s'il connaît vraiment les comics, il sait probablement qui je suis. Pareil pour toi, dit-elle à l'intention de Clint.

_ J'aimerais y aller.

Chris ne remarqua qu'après coup que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il tenta de s'expliquer.

_ Je veux dire... je suis un des principaux concernés. Peut-être qu'en me voyant...

Le directeur du SHIELD le fixa un long moment, réfléchissant à sa demande, puis finit par se redresser sur son siège.

_ C'est légitime. Cependant, vous ne pouvez y aller seul.

_ Tom m'accompagnera.

_ Ce serait préférable qu'il reste ici. Pour la même raison qu'il n'assiste pas à cette réunion.

_ M... !

_ Ne vous méprenez pas : nous ne cherchons pas à vous séparer ni à le mettre à l'écart. Nous voulons juste réduire au minimum les risques. Il est évident que nous ne ferons rien contre lui et que lorsque vous repartirez, nous ne le retiendrons pas. Mais pour le moment, le mieux à faire est de garder un œil sur lui. Si Loki n'a pour l'instant rien tenté, il se peut qu'il essaie.

Chris ne pouvait rien opposer à ça. Après tout, pourquoi voulait-il que Tom l'accompagne ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul ? Ou pour ne pas que son ami reste en arrière ? Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Thor. Ou encore pour ne pas que ces deux-là ne se rapprochent trop ? Tout ça n'était rien comparé à la sûreté de dizaines de personnes, voir plus. Avec un soupir, il renonça.

_ … très bien.

Le dieu asgardien se leva de son fauteuil.

_ Je l'accompagne. Si nous avons à nous battre, je pourrais être utile.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Chris.

_ De plus, tu possèdes les mêmes pouvoirs que moi. Je pourrais t'apprendre à les maîtriser. Ce sera plus productif que l'infructueuse recherche de mon frère. »

Nick Fury donna son feu vert et le binôme quitta la réunion pour se préparer rapidement avant de partir pour cette mission. Chris espérait qu'en revenant, il aurait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Tom. Malheureusement, celui-ci était toujours introuvable il devrait partir sans le prévenir. Il salua le reste du groupe avant d'y aller. Un des Avengers le mettrait au courant à sa place.

°0°o°0°

Après une longue déambulation silencieuse dans les couloirs du Helicarrier, Tom reconnut enfin la porte de la salle de réunion. Son escorte s'en arrêta à quelques pas de distance pour le laisser entrer en premier. Il s'apprêtait à le faire quand la porte s'ouvrit toute seule, laissant sortir Captain America et le directeur Fury. Tous deux stoppèrent leur conversation en le voyant. Une chose à laquelle Tom commençait à s'habituer, à son grand malheur.

« Vous avez été retrouvé à ce que je vois, remarqua Fury avec un signe de tête pour son agent.

Celui-ci lui rendit un hochement et partit. Tom se passa une main dans la nuque.

_ Vraiment désolé...

Est-ce qu'il devait parler de Loki ? Non, il était déjà suffisamment suspect comme ça. Inutile de rajouter que le dieu du Méfait lui était apparu dans un miroir. Au pire, ils penseraient que Loki se servait de lui, ou quelque chose dans le genre, au mieux, qu'il était fou. Non, mieux valait garder pour lui cette information. Du moins, pour le moment.

_ Je suis parti aux toilettes et j'ai perdu de vue le groupe. Encore désolé.

Captain, bien qu'un peu sceptique, lui sourit courtoisement.

_ Ce genre de choses peut arriver à tout le monde.

Derrière les deux hommes, les agents Barton et Romanov quittèrent eux aussi la salle. Ne comprenant pas, l'anglais fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_ Pour la réunion...

_ Nous avons du la faire sans vous, lui annonça le directeur Fury sans y aller par quatre chemins. Vous comprendrez que dans ce genre de situations, chaque minute est essentielle.

_ Bien sûr... Et...

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce : il n'y avait plus personne hormis l'agent Hill qui classait à première vue des documents sur les panneaux interactifs de la table.

_ Où est Chris ? »

C'était la question qu'ils redoutaient. S'ils disaient à Tom que son ami était parti rencontrer Deadpool, il aurait sans doute envie d'aller le rejoindre. Et s'ils refusaient de lui donner des informations, il se poserait sûrement des questions. Fury choisit donc de lui donner une demie-vérité qui, espérait-il, lui conviendrait et le ferait se tenir tranquille pour les prochaines heures.

« Thor et lui sont partis s'entraîner. Comme votre ami à les même pouvoirs destructeurs que notre dieu asgardien, il est préférable qu'il apprenne à les maîtriser pour ne pas causer d'accident involontaire. Et comme Thor voulait partir au plus vite, ils nous ont chargé de vous transmettre le message. »

Tom se sentit soudainement un peu mis à l'écart. Il comprenait que Chris doive s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition, mais il aurait au moins pu le prévenir lui-même avant de partir.

Il soupira. Mais c'était quand même de sa faute s'il n'avait pas participé à la réunion il n'avait pas le droit d'en vouloir à son ami.

_ Je vois... Il n'y a pas moyen d'aller les rejoindre ?

Le directeur du SHIELD avait déjà prévu cette question. Il répondit avec une fluidité et une crédibilité qui auraient pu tromper n'importe quel détecteur de mensonges du monde.

_ Malheureusement, les pouvoirs qu'ils ont sont très dangereux. Les asgardiens sont plus forts et plus résistants que nous autres simples humains. On ne peut pas courir le risque que vous ou qui que ce soit d'autre soit blessé par un coup perdu ou encore un éclair incontrôlé. »

Qu'est-ce que Tom pouvait opposer à ça ? Qu'il voulait quand même y aller pour ne pas être seul ? Que la présence de son ami était la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer à sourire depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde ? L'espace d'un instant, il crut être jaloux de Thor : il partageait avec Chris des moments incroyables que lui ne connaîtrait jamais.

Avec un soupir, il renonça.

_ D'accord...

Nick Fury se félicita intérieurement d'avoir réussi à le convaincre. Captain aussi semblait soulagé qu'il ne s'obstine pas dans son envie d'aller retrouver les deux blonds.

_ Bon, eh bien je vais retourner dans ma chambre, dans ce cas...

Le directeur Fury passa devant lui en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

_ Bien. N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Et il partit, le soldat sur ses talons. Tom resta planté sur place un moment, la porte de la salle de réunion se refermant devant lui. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Et il ne se sentait pas d'aller retrouver le reste des Avengers pour encore supporter leurs regards suspicieux plein de reproches. Il repensa aux paroles qui les avaient conduit ici.

_C'est vrai que ce serait bien ! Être dans le monde des comics, se battre avec des super-vilains ! _

C'était lui qui avait dit ça. Pourtant maintenant, il le regrettait vraiment. Par sa faute, Chris se retrouvait également bloqué dans cet univers – sauf que lui s'en sortait plutôt bien, bien sûr. Tom se demanda si son ami lui en voulait pour ça. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore réfléchi à la question mais une chose était certaine : si Chris lui en voulait, c'était légitime.

En retournant dans sa chambre, Tom passa devant une pièce aux vitres teintées qui lui renvoyèrent son reflet. Il repensa naturellement à Loki. Lorsqu'il avait joué son rôle pour le film Thor, il avait essayé d'être le plus fidèle possible au personnage – même si Loki et lui étaienpt de parfaits opposés – et de faire ressortir toute la douleur de l'asgardien, obligé de suivre son destin à contre courant des autres. Maintenant, il pensait la comprendre vraiment, cette douleur. Comme Loki qui attirait sur lui la méfiance d'asgardiens à qui il n'avait jamais causé de tort pour la simple raison qu'il était le _Trickster_, Tom s'attirait les foudres de personnes qu'il connaissait à peine pour sa ressemblance avec le dieu. Un rire sans joie lui échappa alors qu'il arrivait à sa chambre. Au moins, il pourrait utiliser ça pour mieux jouer, à l'avenir. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il ait la possibilité de rejouer un jour.

°0°o°0°

C'était un appartement banal, dans un quartier qu'on peut qualifier de banal à New York. Banal avec une touche de cuisine locale. Vous savez bien, les quartiers un peu chaud qu'on voit souvent dans les séries policières. Ces rares endroits au monde où un dealer de drogue peut quitter son chez lui, saluer sa prostituée de voisine et aller butter deux-trois gars avant même de prendre son café au bar du coin de la rue. En bref : un enfer pour les poulets et un véritable coin de paradis pour truands en tout genre. Et mercenaires, bien entendu.

Vouloir me retrouver là dedans, c'était comme rechercher une aiguille dans une énorme boite d'autres aiguilles identiques.

_Armées jusqu'aux dents, les aiguilles._(*)

**Et pas très «_ friendly _» avec ça.**

Pourtant ces deux gars-là avaient eu du flair. À moins que le SHIELD ait installé un mouchard sur moi depuis la dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire à eux. Faudrait que je vérifie, à l'occasion.

Chris fronça les sourcils en arrivant devant la porte de l'appartement. Si une odeur d'herbe s'en dégageait, aucun bruit ne provenait de l'intérieur, comme c'était le cas des autres appartements du long couloir sale et mal éclairé. Il tourna son regard vers Thor.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ici ?

Le dieu hocha la tête d'un air calme et concentré.

_ D'après les informations dont dispose le SHIELD, c'est bien là la demeure du dénommé Deadpool. »

Heureusement pour eux, l'agence gouvernementale possédait un réseau d'informateurs plutôt conséquent.

_Tricheurs_.

**Sales tricheurs.**

Chris inspira donc un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Un brouhaha d'objets dégringolant de quelque meuble retentit, suivit de jurons incompréhensibles puis enfin, du bruit d'une suite de verrous qu'on enlève. Au moins trois. L'ouverture de la porte fut précédée d'une voix.

« Je vous préviens, j'achète rien aux démarcheurs à domicile sauf si c'est pour des ustensiles de cuisine ! Pour les autres j'ai un sabre chinois et j'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

C'est à ce moment là que j'arrivais enfin à ouvrir cette fichue porte. Et honnêtement les gars... j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

_Et moi dont._

**C'est qu'il a le cœur fragile, le petit...**

_ Wow.

Oui, je sais, c'est pas terrible comme réaction quand on voit ce que j'ai vu. Je regardais tour à tour mes deux visiteurs.

_ Wow.

Au bout d'un temps, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de mon appart' rendu légèrement flou par la masse de fumée qui s'y était accumulée.

_ Wow...

Je passai mon index sur mon menton d'un air qui se voulait songeur.

_ Il faudrait que ce fumier me rembourse son herbe, je suis en plein bad trip : je vois _Thor, Dieu du Tonnerre_. Et en double, en plus. »

_On dirait plutôt que tu es au Paradis._

**Impossible, si ce gars meurt un jour, il ira direct en enfer.**

_Ah, pas faux._

Vos gueules. Thor posa sa main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand, entrant du même coup dans mon appartement. Je savais que j'aurais du faire un peu de rangement. Peut-être même ranger mon slip Spiderman. Hm. Tant pis, j'assume.

« Nous ne sommes pas issus d'une quelconque drogue, félon.

_ C'est pourtant pas mon anniversaire. »

Chris poussa un soupir excédé. Ça allait être plus dur que prévu. À vrai dire, non : il savait à l'avance que me parler ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'ai moi-même parfois du mal à me supporter tout seul.

« Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, expliqua-t-il. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

_ De mon aide ?

J'avoue : j'étais très surpris. Depuis quand un dieu asgardien avait besoin d'un simple mercenaire comme moi ?

_ Oui.

_ Thor a besoin de moi ?

_Team-up !_

**Team-up !**

_ Oui.

_Mec, c'est le plus beau jour de ta vie._

**T'es sûr que c'est pas ton anniversaire ?**

Thor s'avança.

_ Bien entendu, nous savons que tu es un mercenaire. Ton prix sera le notre. »

_Demande lui un autographe !_

**Non, un câlin !**

Je réfléchis sérieusement à la proposition de Thor. Il n'avait pas précisé ce qu'il voulait de moi et, en éliminant l'hypothèse qu'il désirait mon magnifique corps, ça pouvait très bien être quelque chose de terriblement dangereux dont je ne reviendrais peut-être pas. Une de ces missions suicides comme je les aimais. C'est vrai, quel est l'intérêt d'une mission où on ne ressent pas ce frisson de peur et d'excitation, où on ne pense pas à un moment « Bon dieu de merde, je vais crever ! J'aurais du penser à nourrir le hamster avant de partir ! » ? Et si j'étais récompensé avant la mission, c'était tout bénef. Peut-être même que je pourrais flinguer une dizaine de gars. Et rencontrer Spiderman.

« Ok. Team-up. Je marche avec vous, frangins.

Un sourire de soulagement commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Chris. Finalement, pensait-il, je n'étais pas si...

_ Mais à une condition. »

Forcément, hein ?

_Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !_

**Oh ouiiiii !**

Délaissant non courtoisement mes invités, je partis dans l'espèce de placard à balais qui me servait occasionnellement de chambre et en ressortis avec un appareil photo. Quitte à avoir une récompense, autant que ce soit un truc que je puisse poster sur mon blog, non ? J'imaginai déjà la tête de mes _followers_ et leur rage, ah ah...

Donc... on va passer sous silence les quinze minutes que j'ai passé à essayer de les convaincre de poser torse-nu sans succès parce que... bah, c'est pas très glorieux pour moi. Je savais pas que je pouvais être levé de vingt centimètres du sol d'une seule main, et vous ?

Au bout du compte, voilà ce qui s'est passé ensuite : on a donc pris cette photo que j'ai rangé soigneusement sous mon oreiller, et puis le sosie de Thor a toussé discrètement.

« Et si on allait discuter de notre affaire ailleurs ? Disons, dans un lieu où on peut respirer ?

Je crois qu'il ne supportait pas ma décoction de plantes médicinales.

_Tu parles de la beuh que t'as vendu le pakistanais du second ?_

**Ou du pot-pourri que tu t'es mis en tête de fumer ?**

Les deux. Je réfléchis à un endroit plus fréquentable que mon appartement – ou que tous ceux que je connaissais – et finit par en trouver un qui ferait l'affaire.

_ Il y a un café-boulangerie au coin de la rue, tenu par des asiatiques. Il font des pancakes à mourir. »

Ce qui, dans le quartier, était plutôt fréquent. Après un regard de concertation, les deux blonds acceptèrent de me suivre jusqu'au pan d'immeuble qui abritait ledit café-boulangerie. Coincé entre deux HLM, il était le point de rendez-vous d'habitants en tout genre, du _salary man_ venu prendre sa dose de caféine avant de commencer sa journée, au proxénète qui y attendait ses filles en passant par la bande de jeunes qui préférait traîner sur les banquettes devant un chocolat chaud plutôt que de rester chez eux avec leur parents devenus trop _has-been_.

Autrement dit, ici peu de monde se soucierait d'un grand blond en cape rouge, et c'était le but recherché. Bien que ce soit la fin de matinée, il n'y avait pas foule dans le café et mes invités trouvèrent une place à l'écart afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Je les quittai cependant un instant.

Chris haussa un sourcil.

« Toilettes », précisai-je en indiquant la porte vers laquelle je me dirigeai.

Au passage, je saluai la mère de Tran aux fourneaux qui me renvoya un chapelet d'injures. Cette femme ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé.

_Peut-être parce que tu as rendu son fils dépressif ?_

**Et suicidaire.**

Ah oui, tiens, peut-être à cause de ça.

°0°o°0°

Une fois Deadpool partit, Chris s'autorisa à pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Il était conscient que ce type pouvait peut-être les aider mais il avait un mal fou à le supporter. Il semblait constamment ailleurs et tournait la tête dans tous les sens comme s'il écoutait quelqu'un d'autre parler. Finalement, il était sûrement juste cinglé. Thor, qui devait sans doute avoir plus d'expérience en matière de rencontres étranges – après tout, les super-héros en voient de toutes les couleurs, non ? – ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Une question taraudait l'australien. Il avait envie de savoir si, possédant les pouvoirs du dieu, il pouvait également contrôler la foudre. Avant qu'il ne puisse en parler à son vis-à-vis, Deadpool revint des toilettes.

« Voilà, voilà ! Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué ?

Chris s'obligea à fixer ses yeux sur un point pour ne pas les lever au ciel.

_ Trêve de plaisanteries, trancha Thor, nous sommes ici pour parler d'un sujet important.

_ Oh, oui. Bien sûr.

Deadpool choisit de s'asseoir sur la banquette de l'asgardien – au soulagement de Chris – et mit sa main en porte-voix pour éviter que tout le monde n'entende.

_ Alors, qui dois-je tuer cette fois ?

_ Personne, soupira Chris. On a juste besoin de renseignements.

_ Oh. Tant pis.

Après un coup d'œil à Thor, Chris continua.

_ Nous savons que vous pensez être dans un comics. Et... nous vous croyons.

Derrière son masque, Deadpool sembla hausser les sourcils de surprise.

_ Sérieusement ? Parce que si c'est le cas, vous êtes les premiers, les gars.

_ Oui. Pour la bonne raison que je viens d'un monde... ou plutôt d'un Univers différent de celui-ci où vous, ainsi que Thor et tous les autres super-héros ne sont que des personnages de comics. »

Les deux blonds se mirent donc à raconter l'histoire pour la énième fois, si bien que Chris aurait quasiment pu la réciter par-cœur. Quand ils eurent fini, Deadpool leur lança un regard perplexe.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris... vous voulez que je vous aide à ''sortir de ce comics'', c'est ça ?

_ Oui.

_ Rien de plus facile ! Il suffit de découper les pages précédentes jusqu'à retourner au moment où vous prenez ce biscuit chinois et vous empêcher de le faire – au passage, on vous a déjà dit que c'était pas conseillé de faire un vœu en mangeant un biscuit chinois ?

_ …

Ils ne semblaient pas convaincus. Devant leur scepticisme, Deadpool sortit son katana.

_ Je vous montre.

Il trancha dans le vide devant la table... et rien ne se passa.

_ Vous voyez ? Je vais retourner juste une page en arrière. »

Chris et Thor se regardèrent, une pensée revenant soudain à leur esprit. Celle de Natasha leur parlant d'un mercenaire juste un peu timbré sur les bords. Il était clair en tous cas qu'il n'avait rien découpé du tout. Et qu'il était impossible de _« retourner une page en arr..._

L'australien manqua un hoquet de surprise. Deadpool n'était plus là. Pourtant il était assis juste à côté du dieu asgardien s'il avait fait le moindre mouvement, il l'aurait remarqué ! Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, sondant du regard le café, sans pour autant y trouver trace du mercenaire. Leur aurait-il faussé compagnie ? Ce n'était pas à exclure... Les deux blonds s'apprêtaient à sortir pour le chercher dans la rue quand la porte des toilettes, derrière Chris, s'ouvrit.

« Et voilà ! Claironna Deadpool en apparaissant. Alors, ça vous épate, hein ?

_Ça aurait fait plus d'effet si tu n'étais pas sorti des toilettes._

**Je suis d'accord.**

Secouant la tête comme seule réponse à ses cases blanche et jaune, il rejoignit la table et se rassit.

_ Voilà comment on revient en arrière dans un comics.

_ Mais...

Chris ne savait pas quoi dire. Thor se passa une main sur le menton, cherchant une explication.

_ Était-ce de la magie ? Disparaître ainsi et réapparaître à un autre endroit...

Deadpool tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Disparaître ?

Il regarda à côté de la table où ils étaient, à l'endroit qu'il avait lacéré d'un coup de sabre quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Les gars... vous voyez pas la page arrachée, là ?

Considérant les regards d'incompréhension des deux blonds, la réponse était évidente. Deadpool réfléchit.

_Un exploit._

**Il va pleuvoir demain.**

_ Euh... je crois qu'on a un problème, frangins.

Génial, comme si ce n'était pas suffisamment compliqué comme ça. Chris se prépara au pire.

_ D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous étiez en train de tourner un film, c'est ça ?

_ Oui...

_ Et les super-héros que vous avez vu jusqu'à maintenant ressemblent à des acteurs de chez vous?

_ C'est exact...

_ Alors ce serait logique que vous vous trouviez actuellement dans la version filmique de l'univers Marvel... et non pas la version comics.

_ Il y aurait donc plusieurs Univers comme celui-ci ? Demanda Thor, intrigué.

_ Je viens d'un Univers de comics, expliqua Deadpool avec un sérieux étonnant, ce qui fait que je peux voir la page déchirée sur notre gauche. Vous non. Et si vous ne la voyez pas... je doute que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour que vous reveniez au début de ce comics...Désolé, hein. »

Chris n'en pouvait plus. Il avait envie de hurler. Non seulement ils venaient de perdre un temps précieux pour un type qui au final se révélait inutile mais en plus la seule idée qu'ils avaient eu partait en fumée, retour à la case départ. Sans se retenir, l'australien jura en abattant violemment ses poings sur la table.

« BORDEL ! »

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un courant déferla de ses mains et alla toucher le verre d'eau devant lui, qui explosa sous le choc. Surpris, Chris se redressa de la table et rangea ses mains sur ses cuisses, tandis que derrière le comptoir, une femme chinoise demandait en mandarin à un homme d'aller nettoyer ça.

Thor se pencha en avant.

« Voilà le genre de pouvoirs qu'il serait bon d'apprendre à maîtriser. Pour éviter de tels incidents. »

Chris hocha la tête distraitement. Finalement, il avait bien tous les pouvoirs de Thor.

Lorsque le serveur arriva pour ramasser les morceaux de verre brisé, il leva la tête vers lui afin de s'excuser.

On dit couramment que tous les asiatiques se ressemblent. C'est faux. Et en voyant le serveur, Chris comprit pourquoi il avait pensé ça devant le kiosque à journaux. Les asiatiques ne se ressemblaient pas. Le serveur et le buraliste ne se _ressemblaient_ pas. Ils _étaient_ la même personne. Et Chris se souvint où il l'avait vu pour la première fois, même s'il ne lui avait pas vraiment prêté attention, à ce moment là.

C'était le membre du staff qui distribuait les biscuits chinois.

À suivre...

* * *

(*) pour ceux qui n'ont jamais lu de comics de Deadpool, notre cher mercenaire à moitié schizophrène est toujours accompagné de deux autres personnalités qui apparaissent sous la forme de cases jaune et blanche, et qui commentent un peu tout. J'ai essayé de les retranscrire comme j'ai pu !

* * *

**Et... rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore leur arriver, hm ? Un petit indice peut-être ? Hm... con...fusion ? Oui, je sais, c'est confus, hein !**

**Merci de me suivre, comme toujours !**

**See you soon,**

**Arcade.**


	5. Perte et rapprochement

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

**Le chapitre 5 est enfin là ! Le chapitre où il se passe tellement de choses que je ne vais rien dire pour ne pas spoiler ! Batman (beta reader of me) a ragé en le corrigeant... alors j'ai peur de vos réactions... **

**Enfin, bonne lecture et bonnes révisions à ceux qui ont bientôt des examens !**

* * *

Sur le Helicarrier, Nick Fury surveillait comme à son habitude ses subordonnés du haut de son poste de commande. Si la situation actuelle et le sort des deux hommes venus d'un autre univers l'inquiétait, rien ne devait transparaître dans son expression ou ses actions. Il avait dit aux membres du gouvernement qui encadraient le programme SHIELD que la visite de Thor n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie. Et toujours officiellement, Tony Stark et le docteur Banner n'étaient là que pour aider à un projet mineur que menait l'agence. Bien entendu, la présence des deux visiteurs d'un autre univers était tenue secrète. Seule l'agent Hill, les membres des Avengers et quelques agents de confiance étaient au courant de leur existence. Et comme ils étaient cantonnés à un secteur particulier de l'appareil, il y avait peu de chance que d'autres personnes ne les découvrent. C'est du moins de qu'espérait le directeur Fury.

Alors qu'il réglait quelques paramètres, il vit du coin de l'œil arriver Tony Stark, une pochette de dossier sous le bras. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, le milliardaire n'arborait pas son air hautain et lorsqu'il s'adressa à lui, on sentait qu'il était sérieux.

« Fury, il faut que je vous parle.

Il regarda les agents du SHIELD qui pianotaient sur leurs ordinateurs tels des machines, sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

_ En privé, de préférence. »

Le directeur Fury hocha la tête et quitta son poste, suivant le scientifique jusqu'à un des laboratoires où le docteur Banner les attendait. Quand il les vit arriver, son visage s'assombrit. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

La porte fermée, Tony tendit son dossier à Fury.

« On a procédé à tous les tests et toutes les simulations possibles et existantes. À l'heure actuelle...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Banner, qui retira ses lunettes avant de continuer.

_ À l'heure actuelle, il nous est impossible de renvoyer Chris et Tom chez eux. »

°0°o°0°

De retour au vaisseau, Chris était de plus mauvaise humeur que jamais. Il avait l'impression que le sort s'acharnait contre lui. Une heure plus tôt, il discutait avec le mercenaire connu sous le nom de Deadpool dans un café tenu par des chinois lorsqu'il avait repéré une personne plus que louche : un serveur, qui se révéla être également le buraliste qui les avait faussement renseigné sur la cabine téléphonique. Mais ce n'était pas tout, non, loin de là ! C'était aussi ce même asiatique qui, membre du staff de tournage du film The Avengers, lui avait apporté les biscuits chinois. Ça faisait au moins trois bonnes raisons de l'interroger. Seulement voilà, Chris aurait du se rappeler qu'il était désormais dans l'univers d'un film de super-héros et que, dans ce genre de milieu, quand on dit à une personne « attendez un instant... », le plus souvent celle-ci comprend « Cours ! Enfuis toi le plus vite possible ! ».

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à poursuivre un chinois dans les avenues d'une ville bondée en compagnie d'un type en cape et d'un autre en pyjamas rouge et noir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de poursuite, agacés par les références à Indiana Jones et autres commentaires de Deadpool, les deux blonds l'avaient gentiment congédié avant de repartir au trousses du chinois. Malheureusement, celui-ci était devenu introuvable après une demie heure à zigzaguer d'une rue à une autre et ils avaient eu beau faire le tour du quartier encore et encore, ils n'avaient plus trouvé trace de lui. Ils étaient donc rentrés à contre-cœur.

Dans son dos, Thor marchait silencieusement, conscient de l'état d'énervement de son sosie. Il lui aurait bien proposé d'aller s'entraîner pour lui permettre de se défouler mais ils devaient d'abord trouver les autres Avengers pour les informer du nouvel élément qu'ils avaient – le chinois. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de réunion, ils croisèrent Nick Fury, mis au courant de leur retour.

« C'est vous que je cherchais. Débriefing en salle de réunion tout de suite. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on prévienne les autres. »

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent et suivirent le directeur jusqu'à la pièce. Pourtant, Chris sentait que quelque chose clochait, dans l'intonation que le membre du SHIELD avait prise. Il paraissait moins autoritaire, moins déterminé que précédemment. Est-ce qu'un événement grave s'était produit durant leur absence ? L'australien sembla soudainement revenir sur terre. _Tom_. Est-ce que Tom allait bien ? Il ne lui était rien arrivé ? Il voulut lui poser la question mais déjà ils arrivaient devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il vit que les deux scientifiques étaient déjà là. Assis sur une chaise et penché sur des documents en pagaille, le docteur Banner se redressa à leur arrivée. Il avait les cheveux mal peignés et les yeux cernés. Stark n'était pas non plus dans un meilleur état. Chris devina tout de suite en voyant leur expression. Il n'y avait pas de problème avec Tom. C'était bien plus grave que cela.

°0°o°0°

Tom s'ennuyait. Seul dans sa chambre, il n'avait plus grand chose à faire. Il avait lu les magazines qu'on lui avait apporté – ils étaient plutôt rares, sur un vaisseau militaire comme le Helicarrier, et surtout spécialisés dans des domaines scientifiques ou d'armement –, s'était amusé avec un paquet de cartes pendant un moment, et avait même fait une sieste ! Rien à faire, il s'ennuyait toujours. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se dégourdir les jambes, d'aller s'occuper à quelque chose d'utile. Avec un soupir, il décida qu'il était temps de sortir de la chambre. Avec un peu de chance, et s'il évitait de s'attarder sur la manière dont on le regardait, on lui donnerait un travail à faire. À ce stade là, même classer des documents lui irait parfaitement. Il ouvrit donc la porte après avoir défroissé ses habits, sortit... et manqua de percuter un agent du SHIELD qui marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta pour s'excuser, Tom reconnut l'homme qui était venu le chercher dans les toilettes, le matin.

« Ah, excusez-moi Mr Hiddleston.

Apparemment, il se souvenait aussi de lui. En même temps, comment oublier quelqu'un qui à le même visage que Loki ?

_ Ce n'est rien, je suis sorti brusquement aussi...

Tom était curieux de connaître la raison de son empressement. Peut-être que quelque chose était arrivé ? Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander que déjà l'homme l'informa de la situation.

_ Votre ami et Thor sont revenus de leur mission. Le directeur Fury a demandé à ce que tous les membres des Avengers se retrouvent en salle de réunion.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il venait de dire _mission _? D'après ce que lui avait dit Nick Fury, Chris était juste parti s'entraîner avec le dieu du tonnerre, puisqu'ils avaient les même pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas été question d'une quelconque mission. Il voulut en savoir plus.

_ Cette mission... commença-t-il, espérant que l'agent continuerait pour lui.

Et en effet, après un temps de réflexion, l'homme reprit ses esprits.

_ C'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas à la réunion de ce matin. Thor et votre ami sont partis à la rencontre d'un super-héros susceptible de pouvoir fournir des informations sur la manière de vous renvoyer d'où vous venez.

Tom eut peur de la réponse qu'il allait donner. Il savait à l'avance le nom de ce super-héros.

_ Un certain Deadpool », termina l'agent.

Tom tomba de haut, malgré qu'il s'y attendait. _Deadpool_. Chris était parti voir Deadpool. Sans lui. Et alors qu'il s'était énervé la veille lorsque Tom avait parlé de cette possibilité, qu'il avait qualifié d'« inutile ». Qu'est-ce cela signifiait ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance ? Une voix dans sa tête répétait en boucle les paroles de Loki.

_À mon avis, il ne faudra plus beaucoup de temps avant que ton ami ne te laisse tomber définitivement... Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. _

Non. Pas de conclusions hâtives. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le piège du dieu du Mensonge. Loki ne connaissait pas Chris, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Ce que Tom devait faire dans un premier temps, c'était trouver son ami pour lui demander des explications. Peut-être que ce n'était pas lui qui avait proposer d'aller voir Deadpool ? Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de partir aussi vite sans lui en parler. Peut-être aussi que Tom se trompait sur toute la ligne. Mais c'était le seul espoir auquel il pouvait encore se raccrocher.

L'agent, qui était resté à côté de lui durant toute son débat mental pencha la tête pour distinguer ses yeux.

« Mr Hiddleston... ?

Tom se redressa. Il devait parler à Chris. Et d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il était en salle de réunion. Il avait donc un but et une destination il ne lui en fallait pas plus. Il offrit un sourire de politesse à l'agent du SHIELD.

_ Je vais rejoindre tout le monde alors.

L'homme parut confus.

_ Ah, mais il faut que je prévienne encore l'agent Barton... Je ne peux pas vous accompagner.

_ Pas la peine, je connais le chemin maintenant, sourit-il.

_ Vous êtes certain que...

L'agent considéra Tom, puis le temps qu'il perdrait à faire deux fois le chemin. Il était déjà suffisamment en retard sur les ordres qu'avait donné le directeur Fury.

_ Bon, très bien. Mais ne vous perdez pas cette fois.

_ Je ferais de mon mieux. »

Après un dernier hochement de tête, l'homme laissa partir Tom en le surveillant jusqu'à ce que le couloir décrive une courbe et qu'il le perde de vue. Il reprit donc son propre chemin, tourna dans un couloir secondaire mal éclairé, et laissa échapper un ricanement. Tout naturellement, sa silhouette changea, grandit ses cheveux devinrent plus longs, plus sombres et sa peau plus pâle. Son habit militaire fut remplacé par un long manteau noir. Un rictus malveillant illumina le visage de Loki alors qu'il disparaissait dans la pénombre.

« Oh non, soupira-t-il avec un amusement mal contrôlé, c'est vraiment trop facile... »

°0°o°0°

Tony avait respectueusement demandé à Chris de s'asseoir avant que lui et le docteur Banner ne commence à parler mais il avait tenu à rester debout. Droit comme un i et tendu au possible, il était évident que le jeune homme avait deviné de quoi ils voulaient lui entretenir. Du moins, il s'en doutait.

Lorsque les agents Barton et Romanov arrivèrent, accompagnés de Steve Rogers, l'ambiance devint un peu moins lourde: en bruit de fond, Thor leur racontait leur rencontre avec Deadpool, la poursuite du serveur chinois ainsi que sa véritable identité et le rôle qu'il jouait peut-être dans toute cette histoire. Mais si son sosie parlait tranquillement avec les autres, Chris ne disait rien. Son regard était braqué sur les deux scientifiques qui se lançaient des coups d'œil de temps à autre en attrapant une feuille de résultats. Leur expression était éloquente.

À la fin du compte rendu express de Thor, Nick Fury prit le temps de réfléchir à ces nouveaux éléments. Même si Deadpool ne leur avait rien apporté, il était évident que ce chinois qui s'était enfui avait quelque chose à voir avec leur affaire. Peut-être même en était-il le responsable. Cependant, une nouvelle bien plus importante devait être évoquée. Il s'assit donc et, d'un mouvement de tête, encouragea les scientifiques à commencer leur exposé de leur découvertes. Personne, bien entendu, ne se soucia le moins du monde que l'autre concerné, Tom, soit absent de la réunion. À moins qu'ils ne l'aient tout simplement pas remarqué.

« Avant tout, débuta Stark en s'attirant l'attention de tous – et particulièrement de Chris –, je tiens a préciser que l'on a envisagé toutes les options possibles.

Cette entrée en matière n'annonçait rien de bon.

_ Malheureusement... en l'état actuel des choses, et avec l'avancée scientifique dont nous disposons...

Il jeta un regard désolé à Chris.

_ Il nous est impossible de vous renvoyer dans votre dimension.

_ Foutaise..., gronda le blond en serrant les poings.

Dans son esprit, l'image de sa femme et de son futur enfant disparaissait peu à peu au loin. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça... il avait encore tellement de projets pour l'avenir !

Le docteur Banner continua d'une voix qui se voulait compatissante.

_ Je vous assure que nous avons tout essayé. Mais il y a beaucoup trop de zones d'ombres dans votre arrivée. Depuis Einstein et ses travaux sur la relativité restreinte, nous pouvons concevoir l'existence d'univers parallèles tels que le votre. Cependant, il nous est impossible de ne serait-ce qu'approcher ces univers. Créer un pont entre deux de ces univers requerrait des connaissances et des équations que nous sommes incapables de fournir. Sans compter que rien ne serait certain: le simple fait que nous vivions dans notre Univers crée des modifications constantes. Rien ne peut assurer que vous retourniez bel et bien dans votre dimension et non pas dans une autre.

Stark prit le relais.

_ Et là encore, si tout ce passe bien vous aurez traversé ce qu'on appelle vulgairement le void: le vide entre les dimensions. Les résidus de particules subatomiques que vous transporteriez avec vous alors pourraient avoir un impact dévastateur sur votre monde et, à long terme, modifier la structure même de la matière, ce qui...

Il fit une grimace.

_ Eh bien, ce qui n'est pas la meilleure chose au monde. Pour faire simple, ce qu'on essaie de vous expliquer c'est que votre présence même dans _cet_ univers est une impossibilité scientifique. Alors vous renvoyez chez vous... est tout aussi impossible. »

Chris se sentait au bord de l'explosion. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un cours de physique; il voulait qu'on lui dise qu'il y avait encore une chance. Stark et Banner s'étaient penchés sur le problème pendant, quoi ?, une demie journée ? Et ils abandonnaient déjà ?! Il devait forcément y avoir une solution qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé !

Soudainement, un flash lui apparut: celui des chitauris traversant l'espace pour arriver sur Terre. Et cela grâce au Tesseract.

« Et le Tesseract ? Tenta-t-il. Lors les évènements de New York; il avait pourtant...

_ Il avait ouvert un passage à travers le temps et l'espace, le coupa Tony. Mais ce n'était que d'un point à un autre de notre univers: je doute que la magie asgardienne ne permette de créer un pont entre les univers.

_ Mais peut-être que les asgardiens...!

_ On en a déjà parlé, non ? Peu d'asgardiens s'y connaissent assez en magie et en sciences pour nous aider.

Le docteur Banner retira ses lunettes.

_ Le seul qui le pourrait éventuellement serait Loki...

Voulant lancer un regard à Tom, Tony le chercha dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un fait qui avait échappé aux autres.

_ Euh... les gars ? Où est Loki 2.0 ? »

Chacun regarda autour de lui, en vain. Ils avaient oublié de prévenir le second concerné. Chris aurait pu se sentir coupable de ne même pas avoir pensé à son ami mais pour l'instant, il n'en avait tout bonnement rien à faire: ce n'était pas Tom qui était en train de perdre la vie qu'il s'était construite; qui se voyait forcé à abandonner ce bonheur auquel il avait aspiré.

Le directeur Fury secoua la main dans le vide pour faire cesser les conversations.

« Vous pourrez lui faire un résumé de la situation plus tard. Pour l'instant Stark, docteur Banner... êtes-vous absolument certains qu'il est impossible de les renvoyer d'où ils viennent?

_ À cent pour cent.

_ Peut-être dans quelques années, mais... » tempéra Banner.

C'était plus que clair. Fury ferma son œil valide, la mine sombre. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir un passé plus que chargé et de savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est séparé de sa famille – que ce soit par la guerre ou pour fuir son pays devenu hostile – mais il savait toujours, au fond de lui, qu'il avait un espoir de revoir les siens. Les deux hommes, eux, n'en avaient aucun. Et il n'aurait souhaité ça à personne.

« Très bien, finit-il par soupirer avant de relever la tête vers Chris. La réunion est terminée. Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

Chris garda la tête basse, ses mèches rebelles cachant ses yeux.

_ Pour le moment, j'aimerais juste rester seul. »

Il fit volte face et ouvrit la porte d'un geste qui trahissait sa frustration et sa colère, s'engouffrant dans le couloir. Attristé pour lui, Natasha se précipita à sa suite, accompagnée de Captain: après tout, lui aussi avait en quelque sorte perdu son monde. Il pourrait sans doute lui être d'un quelconque soutien.

Thor et l'agent Barton suivirent le mouvement et sortirent. Avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire de même, l'agent Hill fut retenue par son supérieur.

« Hill, l'interpella le directeur du SHIELD. Cela peut vous sembler prématuré mais commencez déjà à vous occuper des formalités concernant nos invités. S'ils doivent rester dans ce monde, ils auront besoin d'une identité en règle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, ramassa ses documents et quitta la réunion. Seul avec les deux scientifiques, Fury joignit les mains et appuya son menton dessus.

_ J'espère que vous ne vous trompez pas, Stark. Vous venez de détruire la vie de deux hommes. »

°0°o°0°

Tom eut beau se presser, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle de réunion il était déjà trop tard. Il ne put même pas esquisser un geste que Chris en sortait en trombe sans le remarquer, suivit de près par l'espionne du SHIELD et Steve Roger. Confus d'une part par les récents événements et d'autre part par le fait que son ami le snobe ainsi, Tom leur emboîta le pas. Où diable couraient-ils comme ça ? Se préparer pour une nouvelle mission dont on ne lui dirait rien ? Il était en tout cas évident qu'ils avaient encore organisé une réunion sans lui : on lui cachait des choses. Il avait l'impression qu'on mettait un attachement particulier à le tenir à l'écart alors que Chris, lui, participait activement à tout. Est-ce que son manque de pouvoir justifiait vraiment qu'on le traite comme un paria ?

En se faufilant entre Natasha et Steve, il ordonna ses idées. Il devait avant tout parler à Chris de cette mission avec Deadpool. Il savait que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses – il en était la preuve même, ici ! – et comme il l'avait précédemment supposé, tout ça ne pouvait être qu'un énorme malentendu.

Tom profita de ses grandes jambes pour se rapprocher de son ami.

« Eh... Chris ? Essaya-t-il en espérant que ça le ferait ralentir un temps soit peu.

Aucune réponse, aucun ralentissement. Il était si pressé que ça ? Même s'il voulait des réponses, une part de Tom lui disait que si Chris avait quelque chose de si urgent à faire, il ferait mieux de ne pas le déranger. Il retenta malgré tout sa chance.

_ Chris, est-ce qu'on peut parler cinq minutes... ?

_ Pas maintenant, Tom, répondit sèchement le blond.

_ C'est important, insista-t-il.

_ Pas maintenant. »

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il allait continuer ce petit jeu encore longtemps ? À moins que Chris ne veuille réellement plus de lui dans ses pattes ? Et si c'était lui qui avait demandé à ce que les réunion se fassent sans sa présence ? Encore une fois, les paroles de Loki lui revinrent en mémoire.

_À mon avis, il ne faudra plus beaucoup de temps avant que ton ami ne te laisse tomber définitivement... Enfin, si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. _

Non. Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il fallait que Chris lui dise que cette histoire avec Deadpool n'était pas son idée, qu'il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber maintenant qu'il s'était fait une place dans cet univers. Prêt à tout pour avoir une réponse, Tom se rapprocha encore plus de son ami et lui attrapa le bras, voulant le faire se retourner pour le regarder en face.

« J'aimerais juste parler de Deadpool... »

Chris en avait marre. Son monde s'effondrait littéralement, il venait de tout perdre, il n'avait qu'une seule envie c'était d'être seul pour pleurer son chagrin et voilà que Tom arrivait comme une fleur ! Pour compatir à sa douleur ? Pour tenter de l'aider ? Même pas ! Tout ce dont il voulait parler, c'était de ce foutu schizophrène qu'il était parti voir ! Il fallait qu'il garde son calme...

« Pas. Maintenant, répéta-t-il en laissant malgré lui transparaître son agacement.

_ Mais Deadpool, c'était... !

Le poing de Chris parla plus vite que sa bouche.

_ Lâche-moi, bordel ! »

D'un mouvement brusque, l'australien se retourna, faisant lâcher à Tom son t-shirt, et lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire. Surpris, Tom n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement d'esquive qu'il reçut le coup de plein fouet. En temps normal, un coup comme celui-là, même donné avec toute la rage du monde, l'aurait fait tituber de quelques pas, tout au plus. Seulement Chris avait les pouvoirs de Thor et, parmi eux, sa force herculéenne. Tom fut donc violemment propulsé en arrière, vacilla et tomba au sol, se cognant le dos et la tête. Bien entendu, Natasha et Steve qui les suivaient n'avaient pas eu l'idée de le retenir, se contentant de s'écarter devant sa chute. Tandis que les deux membres des Avengers, étonnés, se tournaient vers Chris pour une explication, Tom se redressa comme il put sur un coude, sa main gauche plaquée sur sa joue endolorie. De sa lèvre fendue coulait un léger filet de sang mais ce n'était pas le plus douloureux. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient Chris comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ce n'était pas son ami qui venait de le frapper. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme.

De son côté, Chris avait l'impression de vivre la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. Il venait réellement de décocher une droite à Tom ? Non, impossible... il ne voulait pas...

Il ouvrit la bouche, désireux de dire quelque chose, de s'excuser, mais le regard de son ami lui noua la gorge : il était blessé. Physiquement, certes, mais surtout mentalement. Tom était quelqu'un de sensible et tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était lui parler quelques minutes. Chris aurait pu trouver milles façons plus sympathiques de lui dire qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il s'était laissé emporter par sa colère et s'était défoulé sur lui.

Malgré ses regrets, il ne pouvait se résoudre à prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Les yeux de Tom lui faisaient trop mal. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, non plus ! Après tout ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre, il était normal qu'il soit sur les nerfs !

Serrant les dents, Chris fixa son ami encore une poignée de secondes puis tourna les talons et continua son chemin, marchant plus rapidement.

Natasha et Steve, qui avaient assisté au coup de poing puis à l'étrange altercation silencieuse sans rien dire, jetèrent un dernier regard au sosie de Loki qui gisait encore au sol. Devaient-ils l'aider ? Ce n'était qu'un seul coup, il pouvait bien s'en remettre tout seul. L'état du blond, au contraire, préoccupait plus la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux brièvement puis se décida à suivre Chris. Ne savant trop que faire, Steve suivit le mouvement, non sans un regard désolé pour Tom qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul. Ou presque.

°0°o°0°

En quittant la salle de réunion, Thor ne voulait pas aller importuner Chris : il savait que même s'il devrait en parler avec quelqu'un, il est des moments où un homme préfère se retrouver seul.

Sans doute parce qu'il ne se sentait pas plus concerné que cela, l'agent Barton était reparti à son travail. Thor s'apprêtait à suivre son exemple lorsqu'il avait vu passer devant lui le sosie de son frère Loki. Au fond de lui, il sentit que la situation allait déraper. Et en effet cela se confirma quand, de loin, il vit son double envoyer un coup de poing à son ami et partir en le laissant au sol.

Mue par sa serviabilité quasi-chevaleresque, le dieu se rapprocha de Tom mais s'arrêta à quelques pas, surpris. Même de dos, il pouvait voir ses épaules trembler et entendre sa respiration saccadée et hésitante. Thor fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il pleurait. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère pleurer – et sans doute ne le verrait-il jamais – mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait de Loki que l'apparence et il le comprenait enfin pleinement. Tom n'était pas Loki juste un homme qu'on haïssait pour lui ressembler. Si Thor en avait eu conscience plus tôt, il aurait certainement essayé de... Non. Nul besoin de revenir sur le passé. C'était sur l'instant présent qu'il avait une influence.

Doucement, l'asgardien vint s'accroupir auprès de Tom et posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci qui hoqueta de surprise, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver.

Tom leva les yeux vers Thor. Des yeux rouges et humides qui criaient presque toute sa douleur. Le coup de poing de Chris ne devait pas être la seule raison de sa détresse : il s'était vu traiter comme un moins que rien depuis son arrivée, soupçonné d'être, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sous la commande de Loki. Il était tout simplement à bout.

« Ah...

Confus de se montrer dans un état pareil, Tom posa sa main sur ses yeux et leva l'autre en barrière entre lui et le dieu.

_ Oh bon sang, je...

Même sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. La gorge nouée, il déglutit avec difficulté, frottant ses yeux avec force pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

_ J-je suis désolé... Juste... juste un instant... Vraiment désolé, je vais... ça va aller. E-encore désolé...

Thor n'eut pas besoin de plus. Avec convictions mais sans le forcer, il passa sa main derrière la tête de Tom et la posa sur son épaule.

_ Je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens, dit-il après un long silence. Mais il est normal de se laisser aller, de temps à autre il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. »

Ce fut la phrase qui ouvrit toutes les vannes. Comme il ne voyait pas son visage, Thor ne pouvait pas réellement savoir quelle tête faisait Tom mais il sentit tout son corps trembler, parcouru de spasmes et sa cage thoracique se soulever à intervalles irréguliers. Avec un léger soupir, le dieu passa son second bras dans son dos, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. S'il devait pleurer, qu'il ne se retienne pas.

Timidement, des mains s'accrochèrent à son armure, puis autour de son cou. Thor le laissa faire en caressant doucement ses cheveux. Il avait l'impression que, pendu à lui comme il l'était, s'il lâchait Tom maintenant il allait se briser en mille morceaux.

Il resta donc ainsi le temps que le brun se calme un peu, puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il décida de le ramener à sa chambre. Aucun des deux hommes ne parla. Thor jetait parfois des coups d'œil à Tom pour s'assurer qu'il ne pleurait plus : malgré son regard fuyant, il semblait avoir retrouvé contenance. La seule chose qui le trahissait était ses cils mouillés. Thor remarqua aussi qu'il avait la lèvre inférieure fendue, et qu'un hématome commençait à apparaître sur sa joue gauche. Chris n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, le dieu asgardien ne comprit pas tout de suite lorsque Tom s'arrêta. Il dut lever les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient arrivés devant sa chambre. Pourtant, l'anglais n'avait pas l'air décidé à y entrer. Peut-être redoutait-il de tomber sur Chris ? En repensant aux rares conversations qu'il avait eu avec le sosie de son frère, Thor eut soudainement une idée.

« Si je me souviens bien, il me semble que j'avais promis de me faire pardonner pour mon comportement lors de notre première rencontre, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, il avait dit quelque chose dans le genre après avoir essayé de réduire Tom à l'état de bouillie avec Mjölnir, lorsqu'il croyait encore qu'il s'agissait de Loki. Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, Tom arqua un sourcil, ce à quoi Thor répondit en lui tendant la main.

_ Que dirais-tu d'une balade ?

Tom était étonné. Non pas qu'il lui propose d'aller se balader alors qu'ils étaient sur un navire volant, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du plus proche continent – avec un marteau magique, tout devenait possible – mais plutôt qu'il le lui demande de but en blanc. Il avait cru deviné qu'on tentait par tous les moyens de le garder sous surveillance quitter le Helicarrier pour un long moment ne risquait-il pas d'attiser les soupçons des autres ?

Anticipant ses inquiétudes, Thor sourit.

_ Ce ne sera pas long. Juste le temps de prendre un peu l'air.

Tom lui rendit son sourire. Ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

_ Pourquoi pas ? »

Il attrapa sa main.

°0°o°0°

Chris rentra dans la chambre avec une petite appréhension. Après avoir répété à Natasha qu'il allait bien, il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse un peu seul pour qu'il puisse pleinement prendre conscience de la situation et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire désormais. Pourtant, il avait eu beau essayé, il lui avait été impossible d'enlever l'image de Tom de sa tête, quand il l'avait frappé. Il regrettait d'être parti sans rien dire, et redoutait la réaction de son ami. Raison pour laquelle il avait retardé autant qu'il pouvait son retour à la chambre, où Tom était sûrement.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait nulle trace de l'anglais dans la pièce. Avec un soupir, Chris alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il était certain qu'il devrait s'excuser – et même s'excuser à genoux – mais même s'il savait que Tom n'était pas quelqu'un de rancunier, il avait peur.

Il leva ses mains devant ses yeux : elles tremblaient légèrement. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait frappé Tom – et la frustration ne justifiait pas tout. Il ne le voulait pas, pourtant... Comment pourrait-il vouloir frapper son meilleur ami ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit vide dans lequel Tom dormait. Ils étaient bien loin des plateaux de tournage et des émissions de TV où le travail se mêlait aux rires et aux chamailleries. En faisant le compte, Chris s'étonna de voir que ça faisait à peine deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet univers.

Il posa son visage sur ses mains.

Deux jours et ils étaient déjà brisés. Quelle désillusion. On a beau dire, les comics ne sont pas un truc de gamins. Et leur univers est beaucoup plus sombre qu'on ne peut le croire.

« Tout est devenu tellement confus... »murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Une foule de problèmes était apparue avec leur arrivée : la disparition de Loki, ce chinois qu'on croisait étrangement partout, l'implication ou non de Tom dans les plans du dieu du Méfait, l'impossibilité de les renvoyer chez eux... Chris avait juste envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se leva, attrapa une serviette dans la commode et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il allait prendre une douche bouillante, histoire de se changer les idées et de se détendre.

Il ouvrit la porte, entra donc...

« Chris ? »

… et se figea sur place. La douche marchait déjà – comment ne l'avait-il pas entendu ? – et Tom était visiblement dedans. Lui qui pensait avoir du temps pour réfléchir à ses excuses, se préparer...il était prit de court.

« Oh, se réveilla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Ce n'était pas le moment idéal pour penser à ça.

_ J-je suis désolé, je n'avais pas...

_ Non, ce n'est rien..., le coupa Tom. Tu peux entrer.

Chris observa la cabine de douche : avec les portes vitrées opaques et la buée, il ne distinguait que la silhouette de son ami.

_ … »

Au diable que ce ne soit pas le moment idéal. Il devait s'excuser. Posant sa serviette, Chris s'avança vers la douche et ouvrit une des portes pour se glisser dedans, entièrement habillé. Tom n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que déjà il le prenait dans ses bras.

Chose étonnante pour Chris, son ami ne le repoussa pas. À dire vrai, il ne fit aucun mouvement à part poser sa main sur son bras. Pourtant dans sa voix on discernait un certain embarra, quoi que camouflé par le bruit de l'eau qui coulait de la paume de douche accrochée au plafond.

« … Je voulais dire que tu pouvais entrer dans la salle de bain… pas dans la douche… »

Chris ne répondit rien, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte. Il avait déjà fait des câlins à Tom, ce dernier étant friand des démonstrations d'affection, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer son corps avec celui d'Elsa. S'il aimait le corps tout en courbes de sa femme, il devait reconnaître que celui viril et musclé de Tom ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Ça aurait plutôt été tout le contraire. Un peu involontairement, il caressa du pouce la hanche de son ami, qui se cambra.

« Chris... ?

Ce dernier leva la tête pour faire face à Tom. La joue où il l'avait blessé commençait à bleuir et sa lèvre fendue était devenue plus sombre. Chris se sentit soudainement très mal. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Il se pinça les lèvres.

_ Je voulais m'excuser... pour _ça_.

À son expression, Tom avait comprit de quoi il parlait.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, continua l'australien en fermant les yeux. Je ne cherche pas à me trouver une excuse, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est certain. Mais juste... pardon.

Chris se tut, attendant une éventuelle réplique cinglante. Au lieu de ça, il sentit Tom soupirer et, le temps qu'il rouvre les yeux, il souriait.

_ Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu jusque dans la douche ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre un peu ?

Il leva le bras pour dégager le front du blond d'une mèche de cheveux mouillée.

_ Tu es complètement trempé maintenant... », lui fit-il remarquer gentiment.

Peut-être à cause de son geste ou peut-être parce qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, Chris se pencha en avant, comblant les deux centimètres qu'il avait d'écart avec Tom, et l'embrassa. Un simple baiser, lèvres contre lèvres. Lorsqu'il se redressa, en prenant soin de garder leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre, Tom paraissait confus.

« Si... si c'est pour t'excuser, ce n'est pas la peine, tu sais...

Chris n'avait aucune idée de la raison de son baiser. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne cherchait pas à se faire pardonner.

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça... » marmonna-t-il.

Un éclair passa dans les prunelles bleues de Tom. Est-ce que c'était de l'espoir? Comme attiré par un aimant, Chris se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, suffisamment lentement pour que son ami puisse s'esquiver s'il ne le voulait pas. Mais il n'en fit rien. Leur baiser se prolongea, s'intensifia. La main de Chris attrapa la nuque de Tom, le plaquant contre le mur en plastique dur de la douche, tandis que celles du brun se perdaient dans ses cheveux.

Quand ils se séparèrent, en manque d'oxygène, tous deux semblaient ne pas savoir que faire ensuite. Une foule de questions passait dans l'esprit de Chris : devait-il continuer ? Est-ce que Tom voulait aller plus loin avec lui ? Est-ce qu'il ne trouvait pas ça bizarre ? Allait-il lui demander la raison de son geste ? Baissant la tête, il devina une des réponses : l'entre-jambes de son ami parlait pour lui. Tom, qui avait suivit son regard, parut embarrassé.

« A-ah, ce n'est pas..., baragouina-t-il en se raclant la gorge, enfin... Ne... ne regarde p-...

Chris prit sa main, qui était restée accrochée à sa nuque, et la posa sur sa propre entre-jambes. À travers le tissus rugueux et trempé de son jean, son désir ne laissait subsister aucun doute. Étonné, Tom lui jeta un coup d'œil pour confirmer que ce qu'il sentait était bien ce qu'il pensait.

_ Oh... » souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux, les pommettes légèrement roses.

Chris ne lui laissa pas le temps de rougir d'avantage. Capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage, il fit glisser ses deux mains sur ses hanches, puis l'une sur sa cuisse pour la remonter contre son flanc. Pas besoin de faire un dessin à Tom pour qu'il ne comprenne l'idée. Il éteignit enfin la douche avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Chris, qui le souleva dans les airs avec une facilité déconcertante, même pour lui-même. La super-force de Thor faisait vraiment des miracles.

Avec prudence, mais toujours en s'embrassant, Chris les fit sortir de la cabine de douche et les guida jusqu'au lit le plus proche où, en s'appuyant d'un genou, il déposa Tom le temps d'enlever son t-shirt mouillé. L'anglais tendit les bras et lorsqu'il se retrouva torse-nu, il attira son ami à lui pour profiter encore de ses lèvres. Leur peau rendue humide par la douche était glacée, l'une contre l'autre, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à remédier à ce détail. Déjà, les doigts de Chris exploraient chaque parcelle du corps de Tom, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux saillants, son ventre lisse ou encore ses hanches. Quand il les posa sur ses fesses, il sentit ses muscles se contracter et tout son corps se raidir. L'appréhension ?

Chris fit en sorte de capter le regard inquiet de son ami et lui sourit avec prévenance.

« Ça va aller.

Il se rappela de quelque chose.

_ Au fait dans ton porte-feuilles, tu n'aurais pas... ?

_ « Pas... » quoi ? » S'enquit Tom en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Le blond secoua la tête, tout de même un peu surpris : pour lui ça n'avait pas grande importance mais il aurait pensé que son ami lui demanderait à utiliser un préservatif. Enfin bon. Il retrouva vite les lèvres de l'anglais et dériva sur son cou tandis qu'il le préparait à le recevoir.

Il espérait juste que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

°0°o°0°

Au final, personne n'était venu de tout l'après-midi. Et heureusement pour eux : ça aurait été un peu délicat d'expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient ou encore pourquoi ils se retrouvaient maintenant allongés nus dans le même lit, Tom blottit contre le flanc de Chris. Celui-ci lui jeta un discret coup d'œil. Est-ce qu'il s'était endormi d'épuisement – il faut dire qu'après l'avoir fait trois fois de suite, lui aussi se sentait vidé – ?

Comme pour lui répondre, le brun bougea légèrement le bras qui enserrait sa taille et ouvrit les paupières, sans pour autant le regarder.

« Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas pris ma douche tout de suite, ironisa-t-il en arrachant un rire embarrassé à son ami.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer, sur un ton plus sérieux.

_ Chris... j'aimerais partir.

L'australien ne comprit pas tout de immédiatement.

_ Aller reprendre une douche ?

_ Non, je veux dire... partir d'ici. Du Helicarrier. Après que tu ais quitté en trombe de la réunion, Nick Fury m'a expliqué qu'on ne pourrait pas... rentrer chez nous.

Des souvenirs désagréables revinrent à la mémoire de Chris. Son coup de poing à Tom, entre autres.

_ Je sais que les gens d'ici se méfient de moi. À cause de ma ressemblance avec Loki. Alors j'aimerais quitter le SHIELD, les Avengers... essayer de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Il se redressa dans le lit pour accrocher les yeux de Chris.

_ Et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Ça ne nous avance à rien de rester ici... Je ne veux pas me réveiller dans deux mois dans cette chambre et m'entendre dire « juste encore un peu de patience, on va trouver quelque chose. »...

Chris réfléchit sérieusement à sa proposition. Lui non plus ne voulait pas vivre ici indéfiniment, et il comprenait que Tom puisse se sentir enchaîner, voir même dépendant du SHIELD. Cependant...

_ Je ne pense pas que je pourrais te suivre..., soupira-t-il. Je veux dire, j'ai les pouvoirs de Thor et comme il l'a dit je peux m'en servir pour aider les gens. Je veux participer à la recherche de ce chinois, je veux soutenir les Avengers.

Le visage de Tom s'assombrit. Il ne dit rien mais son ami devina ses inquiétudes.

_ Et puis je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour penser à partir, non ? S'enquit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue. Ça ne fait que deux jours. Laisse-leur le temps de mieux te connaître je suis certain qu'ils vont t'apprécier.

_ Et tu penses qu'il faudra combien de temps avant que je ne puisse mettre mes mains dans mes poches sans qu'on ne croit que je vais en sortir une arme ?

_ Tom...

L'anglais n'était d'ordinaire pas si cynique. Après un instant, il soupira et se rallongea, fermant les yeux.

_ Très bien... »

Chris sourit. Il se cala mieux dans le lit, embrassa Tom sur le front et ferma à son tour les yeux.

« Bonne nuit.

_ 'nuit... »

Le rideau tomba sur les deux hommes.

°0°o°0°

Tom courut presque dans un couloir du Helicarrier. La prochaine fois il se méfierait quand un dieu âgé de plusieurs centaines d'années lui dirait que leur balade ne durerait _pas longtemps_. Ils avaient fini par y passer la nuit. Et même si le levé du soleil était impressionnant vu de la montagne où ils s'étaient perchés, ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'il était partit trop longtemps. Si son absence avait été remarquée, le SHIELD était sûrement en état d'alerte.

Pourtant, aucune alarme ne résonnait quand il passa devant la salle de réunion, et aucun agent qu'il croisa n'eut l'air surpris de le voir. Ils n'avaient donc rien remarqué ?

Celui qui, par contre, devait avoir des questions à lui poser, c'était Chris. Le plus dur pour Tom serait d'expliquer à son ami pourquoi il n'était pas dans leur chambre cette nuit.

Il pensait à une réponse convaincante à lui donner lorsqu'il ne croisa, sortant de la chambre. En le voyant, Chris sourit et s'approcha.

« Ah, Chris, je...

_ Tom !

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, l'australien se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Tétanisé, Tom le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, tu n'étais plus là... Tout va bien ?

_ Plus...là ? Répéta le brun sans comprendre.

_ Oui, on s'est endormi ensemble hier soir et ce matin, disparu.

Complètement perdu, Tom fit la seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit : s'esquiver. Il sourit.

_ Justement j'ai... oublié quelque chose... un truc... dans la chambre. Du coup, je vais chercher ça rapidement et... je te rejoins après ? Ok ?

_ Si tu veux... accepta le blond, perplexe. Je serais en salle de réunion, je pense.

_ D'accord. À tout de suite. »

Esquivant un nouveau baiser, Tom fonça vers la porte de la chambre. Il aurait pu être très content du comportement de Chris mais il était évident que quelque chose clochait. Et il avait malheureusement une petite idée sur ce que c'était.

Priant pour qu'il se trompe, il ouvrit la porte... et se figea sur place. Sur le lit défait de Chris, une copie de lui était assis, jambe gauche croisée sur la droite. Copie qui, avec un sourire en coin, se transforma naturellement en Loki.

Le dieu du Méfait élargit son rictus devant la mine déconfite de son sosie.

« Tout se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu... » susurra-t-il.

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Faites l'amour pas la guerre ! Ne me frappez pas pour cette fin de chapitre ! Ah... je sais que je suis fourbe, je tiens ça de mon dieu, mais il y a une raison à ça! Tom de Chris ne pouvaient pas _déjà_ avoir un happy end, hein ? Beaucoup de choses vont encore se passer... dans le chapitre suivant ! **

**Sinon, j'aimerais tellement avoir un graphique de vos sentiments durant la lecture de ce chapitre (le commentaire que m'a laissé Batman en PM est juste hilarant tellement il y croit...et puis il m'insulte. Il y croit...! et puis il m'insulte et me traite de Moffat. Ah ah.)**

**See you soon et merci de me lire, courageux lecteurs !**

**Arcade.**


	6. I will be the bad guy

**Bonjour bonsoir !**

**Pour fêter la fin des épreuves écrites, que diriez-vous d'un petit chapitre 6, avant dernier chapitre de Make my wish come true ? Vous l'avez bien mérité je pense ! **

**Sinon, que dire... j'ai adoré vos reviews du chapitre précédent ! Entre ceux qui voulaient m'écorcher, ceux qui engueulaient Chris pour être aussi blond que Thor oh, et le "Loki p'tit con" et le "Tony Bruce, bande de nouilles" aussi ! Et non, Plume, Loki ne cherche pas à avoir un enfant (surtout parce que l'auteur n'est pas trop fan de Mpreg...).**

**Il n'y a pas de flashback sur la soirée "nuit sous les étoiles" de Thor et Tom dans ce chapitre. Peut-être dans le suivant ? Ah, et j'ai aussi une commande de deux kilos de rêves pour ce chapitre... mais je crois que ça a été malencontreusement échangé avec deux kilos de souffrances. Le tout signé Moffat. Hm. **

**J'ai trouvé ça très touchant aussi que certain(e)s d'entre vous aient pleuré pour Tom... savoir que ce que j'écris peut vous troubler à ce point, c'est un grand compliment pour moi (enfin, je me comprends).**

**Bref, je parle, je parle... Place à ce chapitre plein de révélations et de retournements de situations, et de _what the fuck_, et de...et de je me tais, oui, j'ai compris.**

**Bonne lecture, et je dis **_'merde'_** à tous ceux et celles qui vont passer des épreuves orales !**

**[il y a quelques fautes laissées par mon correcteur Batman, je m'en excuse et les corrigerais rapidement !]**

* * *

C'était la deuxième fois que Tom avait une discussion avec Loki – du moins, la deuxième fois qu'il était conscient d'en avoir une – et si leur petite entre-vue dans les toilettes était un mauvais souvenir, là, il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Un flot de paroles et de faits se bousculait dans son esprit, lui donnant des conclusions qu'il aurait préféré éviter de savoir. Chris l'avait embrassé. Il avait aussi dit qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Sauf qu'il n'était pas au Helicarrier cette nuit-là. Et il venait de trouver Loki sur le lit de Chris. Un lit défait. Il n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour deviner ce que ça voulait dire.

Lentement et sans quitter le dieu asgardien du regard, il recula d'un pas, s'adossant à la porte de la chambre, qui s'était refermée depuis qu'il y était entré. Ses jambes avaient du mal à le soutenir. Il savait que Loki était fourbe mais pas à ce point... Il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il avait vraiment... avec Chris... Non, c'était impossible...

Devinant avec délice son désarroi, Loki sourit de plus belle.

« Tout se passe exactement comme je l'avais prévu... susurra-t-il.

Ses mots ne parvinrent que difficilement au cerveau de Tom. « Prévu » ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Tout ça faisait donc partie d'un quelconque plan ? Il fixa Loki encore quelques secondes mais n'observant pas d'autres réactions de sa part, le dieu du Méfait se leva et se dirigea vers les baies vitrées de la chambre.

_ Du moins, c'est ce que j'aimerais dire.

_ Je ne... comprends pas... souffla Tom, de plus en plus perdu.

_ Je sais.

Loki se retourna pour lui faire face.

_ C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Une ombre passa sur son visage, comme s'il se forçait à dire le reste de sa phrase.

_ Finalement, tu pourrais bien m'être plus utile que je ne le pensais. »

°0°o°0°

Chris marchait tranquillement vers la salle de réunion, mais son esprit n'était pas aussi serein qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait bien remarqué que Tom l'avait évité, quand ils s'étaient croisés quelques minutes plus tôt. Est-ce qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux ? Pourtant la veille il n'en avait pas l'air.

Chris se passa une main dans la nuque.

« M'ouais... »

Il était sans doute allé trop vite – ça avait toujours été un de ses grands défauts. Certes, il venait à peine d'apprendre qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner dans son monde et qu'il devait faire une croix sur son futur avec sa femme mais ce n'était pas par dépit ou pour se consoler qu'il avait sauté sur Tom. Il aurait du le lui dire. Certes, il aimait Elsa mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il trouvait aussi Tom très attirant. Et il avait osé espérer que peut-être, dans ce nouveau monde, ils pourraient devenir plus que de simples amis... ce qui n'était pas possible dans leur univers.

Mais ce n'était pas la peine de se morfondre. Il fallait qu'il parle clairement à Tom, qu'il lui dise tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Peut-être qu'il ressentait la même chose que lui, après tout.

Légèrement ragaillardi par cette idée, Chris releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Thor, qui venait à sa rencontre. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'excuse auprès du dieu pour être parti sans rien dire le jour précédent alors qu'ils devaient s'entraîner ensemble.

Chris inspira à fond. Oui, il n'avait plus de raisons de douter. Tom n'était pas Loki, les Avengers allaient bien devoir se faire une raison à sa présence et tout allait aller pour le mieux à partir de maintenant. Le bon vieux Chris était de retour, plus optimiste que jamais.

Quand les deux blonds arrivèrent au même niveau, ils ouvrirent la bouche.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour hier... commencèrent-t-ils de concert.

Chris sourit. Heureusement que personne n'avait vu ça, sinon ils auraient probablement éclaté de rire. Courtois, il reprit la parole.

_ Vas-y, commence.

Thor s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses pour avoir... emprunté Tom hier après-midi. Sans doute que son absence de la nuit a causé pas mal d'inquiétude et de confusion. Il se trouve que j'avais prévu de l'emmener pour une courte balade mais que nous nous éternisâmes sur cette montagne, à regarder les mondes d'où je viens et que du coup n...

_ A-attends un instant, le coupa Chris toujours souriant mais les sourcils froncés. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tom était au Helicarrier hier après-midi. Je le sais, on...

Mieux valait éviter de s'éterniser sur les détails.

_ On était ensemble jusqu'au soir.

Thor le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Je suis presque certain que c'est impossible... Après votre altercation, Tom est resté avec moi. Je ne l'ai quitté que tôt ce matin. »

Une partie de Chris se révolta à cette idée. Tom avait passé la nuit avec l'asgardien ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire tous les deux ? Certainement pas parler des étoiles pendant toute la nuit !

Mais une autre part plus importante mettait le doigt sur un problème autrement plus sérieux : si Thor avait bel et bien tenu compagnie à Tom comme il le prétendait, alors avec qui était-il, lui ? Il n'y avait pas deux Tom, c'était imposs... Une pensée traversa rapidement l'esprit de Chris. Loki. Le dieu du Mensonge avait le pouvoir de changer d'apparence, il avait très bien pu prendre celle de Tom. Mais il ne pouvait pas avoir... avoir couché avec Loki, tout de même !

Pourtant, un des deux Tom était un imposteur et il était inconcevable que Thor ne reconnaisse pas son propre frère. Alors c'était forcément le Tom qui était avec Chris.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur sa bouche. Oh mon dieu. Il avait couché avec Loki. Ça expliquait la réaction du « vrai » Tom qu'il avait croisé, peu de temps avant : quelle surprise de se faire embrasser sans explications par son meilleur ami !

Non, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait vraiment fait ça...

Observant les mécanismes de sa réflexion de l'extérieur, Thor n'y comprenait rien. Il finit par mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son sosie humain.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Chris le fixa, bouche entrouverte. Devait-il lui en parler ? Non, il n'était pas encore certain qu'il s'agisse bel et bien de Loki. Il avait pu rêver, tout simplement, et s'imaginer faisant toutes ces choses à Tom. C'était déjà plus plausible que l'idée de Loki à bord du Helicarrier. Les caméras de surveillance et les détecteurs l'aurait trouvé sinon. Oui, ça devait juste être une hallucination due au stress. Inutile de débaucher des agents pour enquêter sur une éventuelle apparition du frère de Thor. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça – et puis pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec lui ?

« Oui, tout va... »

Un instant. _Pourquoi avec lui._.. ? C'était vrai pourquoi Loki lui serait apparu à lui plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre, par exemple Tom ? Était-il plus influençable que son ami ? Il ne le pensait pas, en tous cas... Alors c'était juste une question d'opportunité ? Comme Tom était avec Thor, il aurait été difficile de l'approcher. Pourtant il aurait eu plein d'occasions avant ça – Chris tenait pour acquis que Tom et Loki ne s'étaient jamais vus, puisqu'il était certain que son ami le lui aurait dit, dans le cas contraire. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'ils les rendaient si différents aux yeux du dieu du Méfait ?

Et soudain, ce fut l'illumination. Chris écarquilla les yeux, redoutant ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

« Les pouvoirs...souffla-t-il.

_ Que dis-tu ?

Il regarda Thor comme s'il était la solution à son problème.

_ J'ai tes pouvoirs... les pouvoirs de Thor.

_ C'est exact. Mais je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir par là. »

Chris se détourna de lui il avait besoin de réfléchir encore plus. Qu'est-ce que 'Tom' lui avait dit, la veille... Qu'il voulait quitter le SHIELD, le Helicarrier... et qu'il voulait qu'il vienne avec lui. Si on supposait que la personne qui avait dit ça était bien Loki, ça aurait voulu dire que Loki voulait qu'il l'accompagne. Il voulait le manipuler pour qu'il le suive, lui qui avait les pouvoirs de Thor. Chris se souvint des paroles de son sosie asgardien : selon lui, Loki était incapable de reproduire ses pouvoirs. S'il pouvait mettre la main sur une copie conforme de Thor prête à lui obéir, il aurait certainement sauté sur l'occasion. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi Loki avait besoin de ses pouvoirs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il recherchait constamment, dans les comics ?

Chris revint vers Thor, un début d'idée en tête.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te battre ?

Le dieu arqua un sourcil devant cette demande singulière.

_ Eh bien, comme tu l'as dit, tu possèdes mes pouvoirs. Sans doute que si tu possédais également Mjölnir, tu pourrais en effet me battre. Peut-être même me tuer.

Voilà ce que Loki voulait. C'était tellement simple. Comme toujours, il voulait la mort de son très cher frère. Et quoi de mieux que d'utiliser Thor pour tuer Thor ?

_ Encore une fois, reprit l'asgardien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Quelque chose te tracasse, on dirait.

Si seulement ce n'était qu'un léger tracas. Chris prit un air sérieux s'il avait raison, l'heure était grave.

_ Je crois savoir où est Loki. Et je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Et pas un petit.

°0°o°0°

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il refusait d'admettre ça. Il avait consenti à écouter ce que Loki avait à lui dire mais plus le dieu parlait, plus il avait du mal à le croire. Quand il eut fini, Tom vacillait entre le déni total et la colère.

« Donc... commença-t-il d'une voix blanche, si je résume ce que tu viens de me dire... tu as fait en sorte que je sois soupçonné par les Avengers puis que je découvre que Chris me cachait des choses pour que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre et que tu puisses avoir le champ libre pour le manipuler et le rallier à ta cause en te...faisant passer pour moi.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Quel est l'intérêt de répéter ce que je viens de t'expliquer ?

_ Mais comment savais-tu qu'ils allaient me soupçonner ?

_ Dois-je te rappeler que tu as mon visage ?

Vu comme ça, en effet... Tom ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

_ Alors dans les toilettes c'était bien...

_ Moi.

_ Et l'agent qui m'a informé que Chris était parti en mission...

_ Moi encore.

_ Et celui qui était avec Chris hier soir...

_ Toujours moi. Bien que finalement mes efforts n'ont pas servi à grand chose.

Tom se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça... ?

Il releva la tête.

_ Non, d'abord : comment est-ce que tu es arrivé sur Terre ? Tu...

Il se rappela vaguement leur conversation aux toilettes.

_ Tu as parlé de Heimdall il t'a aidé à t'échapper d'Asgard ?

Loki lâcha un rire sarcastique en abandonnant sa contemplation du paysage pour faire face à Tom.

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, Heimdall m'en veut toujours pour le Bifrost que Thor a soi-disant détruit par ma faute. Alors non. Après mon évasion, je me suis caché sur Asgard – même s'il refuse de le reconnaître, il y a des lieux que Heimdall ne peut pas voir. Quand je l'ai entendu parler à Thor d'un problème sur Midgard concernant des personnes qui nous ressemblaient, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Thor est parti, et moi avec. »

La bonne vieille technique du passager clandestin. Efficace : personne n'aurait trouvé étrange un flux massif de magie puisque tous savaient que Thor devrait en user pour se rendre sur Midgard. Tom devait reconnaître que c'était très bien pensé. Loki méritait sa réputation.

« Très bien... Donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça... ?

Non pas que ça l'ennuyait mais il doutait que le dieu soit simplement venu discuter le bout de gras et lui faire part de ses plans de super-méchant.

Loki sembla un peu réticent.

_ Mon plan n'a pas marché comme je l'avais prévu. Ce misérable mortel a refusé ma proposition...

Il devait sans doute faire référence à Chris.

_ Tu aurais pu utiliser ta magie pour l'envoûter ou je ne sais quoi, non ?

Tom ne voulait pas donner des idées à Loki, il cherchait juste à savoir s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Loki qui renonce à son plan après avoir essuyé un seul refus ? C'était étrange.

_ Et risquer de me faire repérer ? Certainement pas. De plus, ma magie ne fonctionne pas sur Thor, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle marcherait sur cet humain. Non, jouer sur ses sentiments était la seule solution logique. Mais il a refusé et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre qu'il change d'avis. »

Avec un soupir, Tom fixa Loki, qui était déjà reparti devant la baie-vitrée. Pour l'avoir joué, il savait que la patience n'était pas la plus grande vertu du dieu asgardien. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose. Une sorte...de peur. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Loki... est-ce que par hasard... Chris t'inquiéterait ?

_ _M'inquiéter_ ?! S'offusqua-t-il avec un théâtrale volte-face. Comme si un tel cloporte pouvait m'inquiéter !

Il marqua une pause, reprenant un peu son sang froid.

_ … je dois néanmoins admettre que la perspective d'un second Thor ne m'enchante pas. Un seul à essayer de tuer est suffisant.

Tom l'aurait parié. Rallié à sa cause, Chris était un atout pour Loki. Mais dans le camp des Avengers, il devenait surtout une menace supplémentaire. Et une menace d'envergure, puisqu'il possédait les pouvoirs de Thor.

_ C'est pour cette raison que tu sais tout désormais, l'en informa le dieu. Je vais avoir besoin de toi.

_ Hors de question que je convainque Chris de te rejoindre, répondit immédiatement Tom.

_ Je le sais déjà, soupira un Loki qui commençait à perdre son calme. Je n'ai aucun avantage à ce que cet humain reste dans ce monde plus longtemps. Le tuer serait aussi compliqué que de tuer Thor et si cela échoue, ça ne fera que le faire adhérer encore plus à la cause de mon frère.

Se redressant, Tom écouta avec attention. Si Loki avait à l'esprit ce à quoi lui-même il pensait...

_ D'ailleurs, Thor a du te dire que vos pitoyables scientifiques ne pouvaient rien pour vous ramener là d'où vous venez, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom hocha rapidement la tête. Loki garda son regard sur lui un instant.

_ … Je ne le peux pas non plus, conclut-il en revenant vers la vitre.

D'un seul coup, tous les espoirs de Tom s'envolèrent. À quoi cela servait de dénigrer le travail des terriens si Loki ne pouvait pas faire mieux ?!

L'asgardien lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin.

_ Cependant... vous êtes arrivés ici grâce à la magie. Il se peut que j'arrive à te faire remonter la piste de cette magie... jusqu'à votre monde.

_ Remonter dans le temps... ? Murmura Tom, n'osant y croire.

_ En quelque sorte. Tu retournes là où tout a commencé, tu empêches l'autre de prendre ce biscuit magique et tout est bien qui finit bien.

Si Loki pouvait effectivement faire ce dont il parlait, alors ce plan était facile. Peut-être même un peu trop. S'étant déjà fait avoir une fois, Tom ne fonça pas tête baissée. Il croisa les bras.

_ Tu ne m'aiderais pas par simple bonté d'âme qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, Loki ?

_ Un monde où il n'y a qu'un seul Thor. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais votre arrivée a complètement détruit l'ordre naturel des choses. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. Et si le destin est compromis, tout le futur devient chaotique. Les dieux seuls savent si vous ne risquez pas de réduire Asgard à néant.

Même si Loki haïssait son frère et les autres asgardiens, la perspective de la destruction de son monde ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait gouverner sur Asgard, pas en ramasser les cendres.

_ Réfléchis bien, conseilla-t-il à son sosie humain. Tu retournes dans ton monde et je récupère le mien tel qu'il était avant votre arrivée. Nous sommes tous deux gagnants.

_ Qui me dit que ce n'est pas encore une de tes ruses ?

Loki plongea ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux de Tom.

_ Personne. Mais c'est ma proposition ou rien. »

Un silence s'installa. Tom essayait de jauger jusqu'à quel niveau Loki était sincère avec lui. Si tout ce qu'il disait était vrai, alors c'était formidable. Mais s'il mentait et qu'en acceptant il mettait en danger Chris et les autres...

Au bout d'un long moment, il finit par soupirer.

« Très bien... J'accepte. Mais Chris vient avec moi.

_ Tu surestimes un peu mes pouvoirs. Renvoyer une seule personne sera déjà difficile deux c'est impossible.

_ M... !

_ De plus, si tu l'empêche bien de déclencher tout ça, plus besoin de venir le chercher puisqu'il n'aura jamais mis un pied dans ce monde.

Ça semblait acceptable.

_ Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout, avança Tom.

_ Perspicace. Même si ma magie est grande, je vais avoir besoin de plus que ça pour ce que je projette de faire.

L'anglais attendit la suite. Il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ J'ai besoin de mon sceptre, gardé par le SHIELD depuis les événements de New York. Plus précisément du cristal qu'il contient.

Tom fouilla dans son script.

_ Tu veux parler du joyau alimenté par le Cube ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'est plus connecté au Tesseract, si ?

_ Je peux l'alimenter avec ma propre magie. C'est trop long à expliquer mais il me le faut. Et _tu_ vas le voler pour moi.

_ U-un instant, tempéra Tom en se levant du lit. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chercher ton sceptre toi-même ?

Loki soupira, agacé.

_ Il est protégé. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait ça mais ces stupides humains ont réussit à créer un appareil capable de détecter toute magie. Si je m'approche du sceptre, une alarme se mettra en route.

_ On se demande bien pourquoi ils ont créés quelque chose comme ça, marmonna le sosie de l'asgardien avant de fermer brièvement les yeux. D'accord. Je vais voler ce sceptre pour toi.

Loki esquissa un sourire cruel en se rapprochant de lui.

_ Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour moi que tu le voles. C'est pour toi. »

°0°o°0°

Chris avait demandé à ce que tout le monde se réunisse dans la salle de réunion et tous avaient répondu présent. Tous à l'exception de Tom – il devait encore être en train de chercher ce qu'il avait oublié dans leur chambre peut-être même qu'il prenait une douche. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Chris n'avait pas très envie qu'il sache ce qu'il avait fait. Il pouvait toujours se rattraper du baiser en disant que ce n'était qu'une façon de le taquiner. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas fait qu'embrasser Loki la veille...

Lorsqu'il exposa aux Avengers ses craintes concernant l'éventuel plan du dieu du Méfait, il évita soigneusement de préciser leurs activités de l'après-midi. Tous ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir, c'était qu'il était avec Tom alors que Thor prétendait aussi l'être.

En écoutant son histoire et celle de Thor, les autres en arrivèrent à la même conclusion que lui : Loki était derrière tout ça.

Captain enleva sa main de devant sa bouche.

« Ça tient debout, affirma-t-il. Loki devait savoir qu'on soupçonnerait celui qui avait le même visage que lui.

_ Il s'est servi de nous et de notre rancœur envers lui, constata Natasha en regardant un point fixe, bras croisés sur la table. Il savait qu'on allait mettre ce type à l'écart et il a essayé de le faire passer pour un martyr.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'il prépare désormais? Demanda l'agent Banner. Chris a refusé son offre vous pensez qu'il va passer au plan b ?

Banner et Stark réfléchissaient à cent à l'heure.

_ Il n'y pas trente-six solutions, commença le premier, il va soit réessayer de vous convaincre d'une quelconque manière, soit passer à un autre plan.

_ Peut-être qu'il va mettre en avant des arguments plus persuasifs. Tu devrais faire gaffe si ton copain commence à rouler des hanches, blondie.

_ Mon frère n'est pas comme ça ! Se scandalisa Thor en tapant du poing sur la table.

Chris fit mine de rire à la remarque de Tony Stark. S'il lui avait dit ça la veille, ça lui aurait épargné bien des regrets. Maintenant il fallait absolument qu'il garde ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui ou Thor allait le massacrer.

_ On se calme, Point Break, c'était une blague.

_ Si jamais t... !

_ Stark n'a pas totalement tort, tempéra Captain en se tournant vers Chris. Est-ce qu'il est possible qu'il essaye de s'en prendre à votre ami ? Par exemple le kidnapper pour vous forcer à lui obéir ?

Tony fit le tour de la pièce des yeux.

_ Euh, les gars... Désolé d'avoir à dire ça une nouvelle fois mais où est Loki 2.0 ?

Quand l'australien lui répondit, ce fut d'une voix blanche. Il n'avait pas pensé que Tom pourrait être en danger par sa faute.

_ Il... il m'a dit qu'il devait récupérer rapidement quelque chose dans la chambre...

Natasha se redressa, alerte.

_ Ça fait combien de temps ?

_ Je ne sais pas... un quart d'heure ? Peut-être vingt minutes... Mais...

L'espionne jeta un regard à Nick Fury. Le directeur du SHIELD, silencieux jusque là, pesa le pour et le contre avant de prendre sa décision.

_ C'est suffisamment concret pour moi, conclut-il. Hill, donner l'alarme.

Il braqua ses yeux sur Chris qui avait du mal à se retenir.

_ Allez voir où est votre ami. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le blond fonce comme une flèche dans le couloir. Il n'entendit que vaguement la sonnerie stridente qui se déclencha dans tout le vaisseau, couverte par le son de son propre cœur battant la chamade. Si Tom était encore blessé, il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

°0°o°0°

Tom, lui, entendit tellement bien l'alarme qu'il manqua de faire tomber le cristal en sursautant. Loki lui avait dit où le trouver et comment le récupérer et, étonnamment, il ne lui avait pas menti : personne ne gardait la salle où se trouvait le sceptre. Sans doute parce qu'elle était protégée contre la magie et que personne, à part Loki, n'aurait eu l'idée de voler un machin pareil. Tom non plus ne voulait pas se balader avec la bâton magique : en ne prenant que l'essentiel, la pierre, il était certain que Loki ne s'en servirait pas pour blesser des gens – il se rappela la scène, déjà tournée, de la mort de l'agent Coulson. Et puis il espérait aussi qu'en ne volant qu'une partie de l'arme, il ne déclencherait pas d'alarme de sécurité. Le bruit suraigu qui lui vrillait les tympans prouvait que sur ce point, il se trompait.

En enfouissant le cristal dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, il sortit rapidement de la pièce et rejoignit le dieu asgardien qui l'attendait dans le couloir – apparemment, si Loki pouvait se balader librement sans craindre les caméras de sécurité, c'était grâce à un faible filtre magique qui cachait sa présence, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Par Odin, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Lui cracha-t-il quand il arriva à son niveau.

_ Uniquement ce que tu m'as dit !

Loki leva le doigt vers l'interface d'où sortait le bruit de l'alarme.

_ La preuve que non.

_ Je te jure q-

L'asgardien balaya le reste de sa phrase d'un revers de main.

_ Assez. Tu as mon sceptre ?

_ Je n'ai pris que la pierre.

_ De mieux en mieux... J'aurais du y aller moi-même, les humains sont vraiment incapables d'effectuer les tâches les plus élémentaires.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tom.

_ Enfin, peut-être pas tous, corrigea-t-il en souriant finement. Certains sont quand même capables de combler un dieu...

Tom serra les poings et tourna le dos à l'asgardien. Il ne devait surtout pas entrer dans le jeu de Loki. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'il s'énerve pour l'amuser. Et bien sûr, il fallait qu'il mette le doigt sur le sujet sensible du moment...

_ On devrait y aller, fit-il remarquer pour dévier la conversation.

_ Il est certain que maintenant que tu nous as fait repérer, il n'est plus question de rester discrètement au SHIELD. Autant partir tout de suite, avant que les gardes que tu as rameuté ne découvrent où nous sommes. »

Cette fois-ci, Tom en avait marre. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse expliquer qu'il se fasse traiter comme ça – et pas uniquement par Loki : depuis le début, il était dénigré par les autres. Qu'est-ce que c'était, une sorte de punition divine ? Un retour du destin ?

« Loki.

_ Quoi enc... »

Sans attendre qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Tom se retourna brusquement et lui envoya une bonne droite dans la mâchoire, qui eut le mérite de faire vaciller le dieu. Tom était quelqu'un de pacifique par nature, mais il y avait un moment où même lui craquait. Et Loki l'avait poussé à bout. Ce dernier, surpris de son coup, écarquilla les yeux avant de rapidement les réduire à deux fentes foudroyantes. On osait le frapper, lui, un dieu ? Et un simple mortel par dessus le marché !

Furieux, il attrapa d'une main le col de Tom et rapprocha son visage du sien. Il serra les dents.

« Je pourrais te tuer sur le champ, misérable vermine... siffla-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il nourrissait pour les humains.

_ Ça, j'en doute », rétorqua Tom en soutenant son regard.

Il était vraiment à bout pour s'en prendre ainsi à Loki. Mais il avait besoin de se défouler. Est-ce qu'aucun des Avengers avait jamais fait ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Depuis son arrivée, on croyait que c'était lui le méchant de l'histoire. Eh bien très bien : on le voulait méchant ? Il allait devenir méchant. Lentement, il posa sa main sur celle du dieu qui le tenait et mis toute sa force dans son étreinte. Sous ses doigts, il sentit ses os bouger.

« Tu as besoin de moi, fit-il remarquer à Loki. Tu ne veux pas que Chris reste dans ce monde et, à part moi, je te mets au défi de trouver une seule personne ici prête à t'aider dans ce que tu prévois de faire.

Loki ne répondit rien mais le feu dans ses yeux redoubla d'intensité. Tom avait marqué un point et tous deux le savaient.

_ Tu m'as menti, continua Tom, manipulé, trompé, fais passé pour le méchant de l'histoire. De plus, tu en as profité pour te rapprocher de Chris.

Cette dernière constatation était un euphémisme Loki avait carrément _couché_ avec Chris en se faisant passer pour lui. Et bien qu'il lui en veuille encore pour ça, Tom se calma légèrement. Inutile de mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

_ Je n'attends pas de toi que tu t'excuses je sais que tu préférerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir à présenter des excuses à un humain.

Loki ne pouvait pas nier.

_ Mais reconnais au moins que mon coup de poing était justifié. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore quelques secondes puis Loki poussa un grognement de frustration et lâcha violemment le col de Tom qui s'appuya contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Il était content malgré tout : c'était la première fois qu'il gagnait contre son sosie asgardien. Celui-ci fit volte face, partant dans le couloir, mais avant il tourna une dernière fois la tête vers Tom.

« Je laisse passer ton affront pour cette fois, misérable. Parce que tu as du cran. Mais la prochaine fois que tu poseras la main sur moi... attends toi à souffrir.

Il continua son chemin.

_ Je ne peux certes pas te tuer, mais je peux toujours te torturer.

Avec un sourire victorieux au visage, Tom le suivit en se mettant à son niveau. Il s'était enfin imposé. Et il comptait bien ne pas en rester là.

_ Je suppose qu'on va devoir se battre pour sortir d'ici.

_ Probable. Je ne te couvrirais pas.

_ Je sais me défendre.

Pour jouer certains de ses rôles, il avait du apprendre quelques art martiaux et – chose qui avait étonnée Chris quand il le lui avait dit – il savait aussi plutôt bien boxer, même s'il n'était pas un grand sportif.

_ Par contre...

Il attrapa le bras de Loki, le forçant à s'arrêter pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

_ … on ne tue personne. Étourdir, blesser à la rigueur, mais pas _tuer_.

_ Et tu penses vraiment que je vais t'obéir, mortel ?! Feula l'asgardien en tentant de se libérer de son étreinte.

Tom haussa les épaules sans sourciller.

_ C'est toi qui voit. C'est soit ça, soit je reste ici.

_ Tu _dois_ venir avec moi. C'est le seul moyen que tu as pour retrouver ton monde.

_ Passer le reste de ma vie ici avec Chris me tente énormément. C'est _toi_ qui ne veut pas avoir deux Thor dans les pattes.

Encore une fois, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Encore une fois, Loki capitula le premier.

_ Très bien, grogna-t-il. Maintenant, lâches-moi !

Docilement, Tom lâcha le bras de l'asgardien qui s'éloigna de lui.

_ Un plan pour nous sortir de là ? Demanda-t-il.

Loki lui lança un regard noir, quoi que teinté d'une pointe de malice.

_ Oui. Et tu ne vas pas aimer. »

°0°o°0°

Chris était dans la salle de contrôle, les yeux rivés sur les moniteurs qui faisaient défiler toutes les caméras de sécurité du Helicarrier. Comme il le pensait, Tom n'était plus dans la chambre quand il était allé voir alors il espérait que d'ici, au moins, il trouverait quelque chose. Il n'avait plus besoin de rester dans un secteur restreint du vaisseau l'état d'alerte concernait tout le monde : avec Loki à bord, Fury pensait en priorité à la sécurité de ses hommes et de son bâtiment qu'à ce que penseraient les hautes sphères qui avaient influence sur le SHIELD.

Peu d'agents étaient restés dans la salle, le plus gros des effectifs s'activant à la recherche de Loki ou de celui qu'ils pensaient être un agent secret du SHIELD ressemblant beaucoup au dieu du Méfait pour le bien de ses missions. Seul l'agent Barton, Captain et Tony Stark ét aient avec lui on avait cordialement demandé au docteur Banner de rester dans le labo, ce qu'il ne s'était pas fait dire deux fois, tandis que Natasha et Thor aidaient aux recherches sur le terrain. De temps en temps, Chris les voyait sur un moniteur, donnant des ordres ou vérifiant un recoin sombre.

Même s'il essayait de garder son calme, il était follement inquiet pour son ami.

« À quoi ça t'avance d'enlever Tom, Loki...marmonna-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Le voyant ainsi tourmenté, Steve s'apprêtait à lui poser la main sur l'épaule en signe de réconfort quant à sa grande surprise, Chris se redressa brusquement.

_ Là !

Il mit le doigt sur une des caméras de surveillance. Tony s'empressa de l'isoler sur un autre moniteur pour éviter le roulement aléatoire et agrandit l'image à la taille de l'écran. On y voyait Tom, marchant dans un couloir.

_ Eh ben, il a l'air d'aller bien ton pote, remarqua Clint.

Captain plissa les yeux.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin flou à côté de lui ?

Chris se tourna vers Tony qui réglait des paramètres.

_ Ça pourrait venir de la caméra ?

_ Impossible, c'est du matériel dernier cri.

_ Alors quoi, Stark ? S'enquit Steve pour qui la technologie était aussi fiable que l'horoscope de madame Irma.

_ J'en sais rien, soldat ! S'énerva l'ingénieur.

Laissant les deux autres se battre, Clint fit une admirable démonstration de sa vue perçante.

_ Dites les gars, c'est moi où il cause à ce machin flou ?

Chris se pencha par dessus lui pour vérifier. Il disait vrai : Tom parlait bien à quelqu'un dans la zone floue de l'image. Sans le quitter des yeux de peur qu'il ne disparaisse de l'écran, il s'adressa à Tony.

_ Où mène ce couloir ?

Délaissant un instant Captain, celui-ci toucha à quelques panneaux de configuration.

_ Oh, ça, ça tombe bien. Figurez-vous que ce couloir conduit tout droit ic- »

Personne n'entendit la fin de sa phrase, étouffée par l'explosion qui venait d'avoir lieu à l'étage inférieur de la pièce. En s'approchant de la balustrade, Chris constata que plusieurs hommes gisaient à terre, inconscients et peut-être morts. D'autres quittaient déjà leur poste informatique pour rejoindre l'entrée du couloir, invisible de la position de l'australien. Par contre, ce qu'il vit parfaitement, ce fut Tom sortant du nuage plâtre et de fumée qui échangea quelques coups avec un des agents du SHIELD avant de l'assommer en lui frappant la tête contre un mur. Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire... ?

Tom aurait voulu tuer Loki. Quel plan génial que de s'introduire dans la salle des commandes pour détourner le Helicarrier et l'obliger à se poser ! Certes la moitié des agents seraient partis à leur recherche mais ça voulait dire qu'ils devraient quand même en affronter un certain nombre ! Rien ne garantissait qu'ils allaient réussis... Et à peine entrés, il fallait que Loki envoie une de ses attaques magiques dans le tas, histoire de bien prévenir le reste des effectifs du SHIELD.

Au lieu de s'énerver contre lui, Tom canalisa sa colère et assomma un premier agent, non sans regretter de devoir agir de la sorte. Il releva suffisamment la tête pour croiser le regard de Chris et s'arrêta un instant, figé. Il ne pensait pas que son ami serait là. Et il n'aurait pas cru le voir un jour arborer cette expression en le regardant. Tom se demanda s'il avait fait cette tête là après le coup de poing de Chris. Parce qu'il était certain qu'il venait de blesser son ami. Il aurait tant voulu lui expliquer la situation, lui dire que ce qu'il faisait là, c'était pour lui... ! Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Déjà, d'autres agents venaient se jeter sur lui. Loki s'avança dans la pièce en envoyant valser deux hommes à coup de magie et le foudroya du regard.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te fais blesser. »

Tom fronça les sourcils et rompu à contre-cœur le contact visuel avec Chris.

Du côté de ce dernier, l'agent Barton et Captain étaient eux aussi venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Et ils dirent tout haut ce que Chris se refusait à penser.

« On dirait bien que ton pote n'a pas été enlevé... il est clairement de mèche avec Loki.

_ Il est peut-être contrôlé par sa magie, ou...

_ _J'ai_ été contrôlé par la magie de Loki. Ce gars-là est parfaitement conscient de ses actes.

Captain en rajouta une couche.

_ Finalement, vous aviez raison tout autant que nous : Loki voulait vous manipuler, mais votre ami était également impliqué. Et de la pire des manières.

Chris serra ses doigts sur la rambarde. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Tom...

_ Quand vous aurez fini de taper causette, les réveilla Tony Stark, on pourrait peut-être s'occuper de ça, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

En se retournant, ils constatèrent que Tony avait déjà enfilé ses stabilisateurs manuels, à défaut d'avoir son armure complète.

Chris hocha la tête, déterminé. Il fallait qu'il parle à Tom qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments et qu'il lui pose des questions. Mais il pourrait le faire après l'avoir arrêté.

°0°o°0°

Tom ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se battait. Il avait l'impression que plus il assommait d'agents du SHIELD, plus il en arrivait. Il avait vu aussi Captain America se jeter dans la bataille, comme le bon soldat qu'il était. Heureusement pour lui, Loki s'était chargé de l'affronter, créant en même temps des clones de lui-même qui tenaient occupés Clint et Chris. Finalement, Steve fut rapidement envoyé au tapis – et Tom vérifia que Loki l'avait juste étourdi pour un moment.

Il retourna se battre contre le menu fretin mais s'il voyait bien que le plan de Loki était en train de mal tourner. Quand bien même ils arriveraient à faire se poser le vaisseau, les Avengers ne les laisseraient pas tranquillement partir. Il fallait trouver autre chose.

Sentant la présence d'un ennemi dans son dos, Tom pivota sur ses talons, le poing levé.

Chris commençait un peu à fatiguer. Les clones générés par Loki n'étaient que de simples illusions mais avaient tout de même une certaine contenance. Ils avaient beaux ne pas être forts, ils restaient nombreux. Il aurait bien voulu utiliser les pouvoirs de Thor pour les vaincre tous en une seule fois seulement le dieu ne lui avait pas encore donné de cours particuliers : il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'il ne toucherait que les clones et pas les agents du SHIELD ou encore ses propres camarades. Il ferma les yeux une seconde, histoire de reprendre son souffle et sentit un mouvement.

_Derrière ?!_

Chris se retourna brusquement, amorçant un coup de poing, mais laissa son geste suspendu dans le vide. Tom fit de même. Sans s'en être rendu compte, ils s'étaient tous deux rapprochés l'un de l'autre et, l'espace d'un instant, la bataille autour d'eux sembla disparaître. Ils ne voyaient que l'autre, sur le point de le frapper. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Le regard de Tom vacilla. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait, même si ça n'en avait pas l'air, était juste. Il pouvait – non – il devait arranger tout ça, tout ce qui était arrivé par sa faute. Mais il ne voulait pas que Chris doute de lui qu'il pense qu'il était passé du mauvais côté. Le voir le regarder comme ça lui faisait trop mal.

Chris entre-ouvrit la bouche. Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il voulait dire à son ami s'était envolé, le laissant juste là, avec en face de lui un Tom aux yeux bleus plus suppliant que jamais. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom agissait comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air si triste ? Il aurait suffit qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui parle...il l'aurait écouté. Et il lui aurait demandé pardon. Pour tout.

Ils avaient du mal à penser qu'à peine trois jours auparavant, ils plaisantaient ensemble et se moquait de la façon dont Jeremy tirait à l'arc. Ça semblait si loin, maintenant...

Voulant mettre au moins un peu d'ordre dans tout ça, Tom inspira à fond.

« Chris, je... Tu ne me croira peut-être pas mais ce que je fais, je le fais avec les meilleures intentions...

_ Les pires choses ont souvent été faites avec les meilleures intentions, Tom.

Il n'y avait que Chris pour citer Jurassic Park dans un moment pareil.

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est qu...! »

Ils furent arrachés à l'œil du cyclone par des adversaires qui n'avaient pas attendu que Tom termine sa phrase pour les attaquer. Perdus dans la mêlée, ils s'éloignèrent malgré eux. Les explications attendraient encore.

Loki ne savait plus où donner de la tête, entre les sous-fifres en masse et les adversaires un peu plus sérieux que représentaient les Avengers présents. Il jeta un coup d'œil au couloir qu'il avait emprunté pour venir à la salle de commandes. Ils prenaient trop de temps à se débarrasser des gêneurs – surtout qu'il fallait, en plus, faire attention à ne pas les tuer – et s'ils continuaient comme ça, les autres allaient rapidement arriver. Si Thor venait, ils étaient fichus. Il devait penser à une autre solution que de détourner le Helicarrier, quelque chose de plus rapide et de plus efficace.

Sentant une idée se former dans son esprit, Loki se retourna pour chercher Tom du regard et esquiva de peu un tir d'énergie. En en cherchant la source, il tomba nez à nez avec Tony Stark, ses espèces de gants d'Iron Man dirigés vers lui.

« Ça faisait un bail, le bouc ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis le temps ça va, la vie est belle ? »

Malheureusement pour lui, Loki n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans un combat de répliques imagées. Lâchant un simple «_ J'ai connu pire._ », il envoya une salve de magie en direction de Tony. Celui-ci l'esquiva habilement, avant de répliquer à coup de rayon d'énergie. L'avantage pour Loki était que son adversaire était petit. Et c'était simple de bloquer les mouvements de quelqu'un de petit. Serpentant à travers le feu ennemi, l'asgardien arriva à proximité de Tony en moins de deux, ce à quoi ce dernier ne s'attendait pas – qui irait penser qu'une personne capable de lancer des attaques à distance irait privilégier le combat rapproché ?

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Loki attrapa les mains de Tony et écarta simplement les bras. Ceux de Tony étant plus courts, il se retrouva le torse plaqué contre celui du dieu, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Loki serra ses mains dans les siennes, endommageant suffisamment ses stabilisateurs pour qu'il ne puisse plus tirer. Tony laissa échapper un grognement en sentant les étincelles d'électricité lui picoter les paumes.

« On dirait que le combat s'arrête ici pour vous, Stark. »

Ne comptant pas en rester là, Tony recula la tête et amorça un coup de boule. Loki l'évita sans difficultés et libéra une de ses mains pour la poser sur la tempe de son adversaire.

« Il est l'heure pour les chiens fous de dormir. »

Tony s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

Ça en faisait deux en moins.

Maintenant qu'il ne craignait plus de se prendre un rayon d'énergie, Loki fut un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. En se faufilant, il rejoignit rapidement Tom et l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer avec lui près des grandes baie-vitrées de la salle. Voilà qui était un plan au moins aussi impossible que le précédent. Sous le regard interrogateur de son sosie humain, il rassembla toute la magie possible dans sa main et la lança en direction des vitres qui explosèrent en une pluie de poussières de verre. Se retournant pour ne pas être aveuglé par le vent qui s'engouffrait désormais dans la pièce, Loki voulut se rapprocher de Tom mais une flèche passa juste devant son nez.

« Tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser t'échapper comme ça ! » Rugit l'agent Barton en décochant un nouveau carreau.

Loki stoppa la flèche et la jeta dans le vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle explosait, secouant le vaisseau. Profitant de la pente créée par le souffle de l'explosion, l'asgardien bondit sur l'agent et le plaqua au sol, lui arrachant son arc. Il le leva au dessus de sa tête : les extrémités de l'arme étaient suffisamment pointues pour transpercer un corps humain. Avec un sourire en coin, Loki abaissa l'arc mais ne toucha pas sa cible. Ayant deviné ce qu'il allait faire, Tom était intervenu pour lui bloquer les bras.

« On avait dit pas de morts ! Hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre par dessus le vacarme de l'alarme, du vent et des bruits de la bataille.

Loki le foudroya du regard. Il s'était retenu de tuer tous ceux contre lesquels il s'était battu jusque là, il avait bien le droit de faire une seule exception. Tom ne décrocha pas ses yeux de lui.

_ Loki ! »

Serrant les dents, le dieu jeta un coup d'œil au couloir. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'entamer un débat éthique. Il repoussa la main de Tom, changea la position de l'arc et donna un coup à la tête à Clint, assez fort pour qu'il perde connaissance. Loki lâcha ensuite l'arme et retourna près du vide.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda Tom.

_ Saute.

Il avait du mal comprendre.

_ Tu veux que je...quoi ?

_ Il faut qu'on saute, c'est le seul moyen de s'enfuir assez rapidement.

_ On est à des centaines de kilomètres au dessus de l'_océan_ ! Si on saute, on est mort !

Et ce n'était certainement pas comme ça que Tom voulait mourir. Commençant à perdre patience, Loki l'attrapa à deux mains par le col de sa veste et rapprocha leurs visages.

_ Est-ce que pour une fois tu pourrais me faire _confiance_, par Odin ?! »

Tom n'avait aucune raison de faire confiance à Loki. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne s'était pas montré une seule fois digne de confiance. Et là encore, il venait de le prouver en manquant de tuer Clint Barton. Alors lui demander de croire en lui et de sauter dans le vide avec pour seule certitude qu'il allait sûrement y laisser la peau... c'était un peu fort. Pourtant Tom accepta de prendre le risque. Il ne savait pas s'il voyait quelque chose dans les iris verts de Loki ou s'il voulait accorder le bénéfice du doute à cet homme à qui personne n'avait jamais fait entièrement confiance mais en tous les cas, il accepta de le suivre sur ce coup là.

À son hochement de tête, Loki le lâcha. Avant de faire le grand saut, Tom se retourna une dernière fois et chercha Chris du regard. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et, alors que Chris comprenait avec horreur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, Tom trouva la force de sourire une dernière fois et se laissa basculer dans le vide. Il entendit à peine Chris hurler.

C'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient avant longtemps.

_à suivre..._

* * *

**Et voilà, vous pouvez retourner à vos révisions ! **

**Non, sérieusement, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de trouver un moyen de caser ce ship en accord avec mes projets mais malheureusement, tout ce que j'ai pu faire comme FrostIron est dans cette petite scène de combat. Je me rattraperais sur une prochaine fiction, promis (disons... Tony avocat et Loki geisha dans un cabaret de charme ? Hm?), ou bien vous pouvez aller lire **_'Memory'_** si ce n'est pas déjà fait.**

**Le chapitre suivant sera le dernier, rempli d'anecdotes amusantes (ça changera des larmes, hein), de moments sexy et d'un BONUS ! (ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait de bonus de chapitre...). **

**Donc je vous dis à bientôt j'espère !**

**See you soon,**

**Arcade.**


	7. Retour pour le futur

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Oui, je sais, ça fait un peu longtemps que je vous fait patienter pour ce dernier chapitre de _Make my wish come true_ mais que voulez-vous ! Moi aussi je prends quelques vacances parfois... Enfin, toujours est-il que le chapitre est ENFIN là ! Que dire dessus...? Je pense que je vais vous laisser tout découvrir par vous-même, hein... (à la base, il devait venir en "récompense" post-examens mais... hm, la flemme a eu raison de moi. Pardon.) **

**Sinon, je n'ai plus en tête les reviews de mon chapitre précédent mais je sais qu'on m'a fait des compliments vraiment magnifiques alors merci énormément ! Je crois aussi que j'avais quelques questions concernant mes prochaines fictions... Hm, j'ai plusieurs projets sur _The Avengers_ mais je pense qu'après cette fiction-ci je vais faire une petite pause _Supers_ et retourner sur du Sherlock, ou autre. Mais toujours avec plein d'originalité, ah ah !**

**Bon, je vous laisse à votre lecture, maintenant. Comme toujours, merci infiniment de me lire et de me suivre !**

* * *

Tom marchait d'un pas calme, casquette vissée sur la tête et lunettes de soleil cachant toute la partie supérieure de son visage. Comme depuis presque trois mois maintenant, il emprunta deux lignes de métro, un bus et plusieurs rues aléatoires avant de rentrer dans l'immeuble qu'il occupait. Même s'il ne s'éternisait jamais quelque part, il était essentiel qu'il ne fasse pas deux fois le même chemin. Le SHIELD pouvait être constamment en train de surveiller la population et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire repérer et arrêter. Pas maintenant. Après une dernière vérification dans le judas de la porte pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas suivit, il s'autorisa un soupir et sortit la clé de l'appartement. En guise de logement, le gérant de l'immeuble l'avait laissé s'installer dans la cave du vieux bâtiment. Selon lui, c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire sans avoir à poser plus de questions. Ça convenait à Tom. Et surtout, ça convenait à Loki.

Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru, le dieu du Mensonge s'était révélé fort utile depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis du SHIELD : il faisait bénéficier à Tom de la même protection que lui qui le rendait indétectable pour les caméras et Heimdall, il s'était occupé aussi de trouver de l'argent – même si Tom ne voulait pas savoir comment – et, plus important, il semblait vraiment déterminé à le renvoyer chez lui, travaillant sans relâche dans de vieux livres et relisant encore et toujours les mêmes phrases.

En rentrant dans leur chez-eux provisoire, Tom s'annonça, enleva son manteau et fouilla la pièce du regard. Les fenêtres donnant sur le trottoir diffusaient encore assez de lumière pour qu'il fasse jour dans la pièce pourtant une lampe était allumée sur un bureau couvert de feuilles et de livres ouverts à des pages aléatoires. Certains même étaient tombés au sol. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm, une silhouette se tenait dos à lui, penchée sur le bureau, la tête posée sur une main. Tom esquissa un léger sourire et s'avança.

« Loki, je suis rentré. »

Pour seule réponse, un «_ Hm _» peu enthousiaste lui parvint. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il vivrait avec Loki... Tom réfléchit tout en allant ranger les courses dans l'espèce de pot de yaourt qui leur servait de frigidaire. Il fallait avouer qu'au début, la cohabitation n'avait pas été facile : la première semaine, les deux hommes avaient passé leur temps à se battre, se méfiant l'un de l'autre comme de la peste. Si Tom disait blanc, Loki se sentait obligé de l'insulter sur sa condition de pitoyable mortel et de dire noir. Ils avaient continué comme ça un petit moment, Loki travaillant dans son coin sur la façon de le ramener dans le temps et Tom s'occupant de récupérer les « ingrédients » dont le dieu prétendait avoir besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'au cours d'une énième discussion, Loki dise la phrase suivante, avec son habituel air arrogant :

« La magie asgardienne n'a rien à envier à votre magie chinoise ! »

Aucun des deux hommes ne sut pourquoi – peut-être parce que le jeu de Loki était exagéré, ou peut-être parce que sur ce point ils étaient d'accord ? – mais ils avaient partagé à ce moment un sourire amusé. À partir de là, les choses s'étaient un peu améliorée. Certes, Tom préférait toujours que Loki lui explique entièrement ses plans mais il avait appris à lui faire confiance aussi. Et Loki, bien que toujours réticent à cette idée, était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence que les humains n'étaient peut-être pas complètement dénués d'intelligence – bien qu'il temporisait ses pensées en se disant que cet humain-là avait son visage et que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça devait jouer dans l'équation. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient en quelques sortes devenus amis. Du moins, c'est ce que Tom pensait.

En refermant le frigidaire, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'asgardien, penché sur ses livres. Ils s'étaient même trouvés avec étonnement des points communs. Le plus insolite étant sans conteste leur goût prononcé pour le pudding. Laissant Loki tranquille pour le moment, Tom se remémora le nombre incalculable de fois où il était partit acheter du pudding, tout ça pour satisfaire un caprice de son divin colocataire. La première fois, comme aujourd'hui, il revenait des courses et Loki était en plein travail. Sans se retourner pour le regarder, Loki avait agité un pot de dessert vide.

« Ça. Tu en as racheté ?

Tom avait mis un instant avant de comprendre ce que c'était.

_ Euh... non. »

Et dire qu'il pensait être victime de fringales nocturnes dont il n'avait aucun souvenir. Finalement, la réponse à la disparition des pots de pudding était plus simple et moins inquiétante.

« Retournes-y alors.

Loki avait posé le pot sur une pile de livres.

_ Cette... _chose_... est étonnamment bonne. Pour de la nourriture créée par des humains.

Avec un soupir, Tom avait croisé les bras.

_ Et si tu allais t'acheter toi-même ton pudding, hm ?

Le dieu s'était retourné en le foudroyant du regard.

_ Penses-tu que je peux me permettre de sortir d'ici avec tous les moyens dont mon frère dispose pour me chercher ? Si tu ne veux pas que je te renvois chez toi, c'est toi qui vois. »

Comment opposer quoi que ce soit devant un tel argument ? Tom était donc devenu le préposé à aller acheter du pudding – ce qu'il faisait environs deux fois par semaine.

Tom secoua la tête et revint au présent. Vivre avec Loki s'était révélé plus drôle qu'il ne l'aurait cru – qui d'autre que lui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu un dieu asgardien plein de fierté tenter de ne pas paraître perturbé par les petites personnes qui parlaient et bougeaient dans l'écran de la télévision ? Après un autre coup d'œil, il finit par rouvrir le frigidaire puis s'approcha de Loki.

« On fait une pause ? Demanda-t-il.

Avant même qu'il n'ait ajouté quoi que ce soit, Loki tendit la main sans décrocher les yeux de son livre. Amusé, Tom lui donna le pudding qu'il tenait.

_ J'espère que tu as pu te procurer l'ouvrage que je t'ai demandé, annonça le dieu en enlevant l'opercule de son dessert.

Tom lui offrit une cuillère sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'esquisser un nouveau geste.

_ Oui. Il est dans mon sac. Que cherches-tu exactement dans celui-ci ?

Loki répondit après avoir avalé la moitié du pot de pudding.

_ … La dernière pièce du puzzle.

Alerté, l'anglais se redressa de l'étagère sur laquelle il s'était appuyé.

_ Tu veux dire qu'avec ça, tu vas pouvoir... !

_ Oui. »

Tom n'osait pas y croire. Enfin. Après tout ce temps, il allait enfin rentrer chez lui et tout arranger. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi heureux à la simple perspective de retrouver sa vie on ne peut plus normale, ses sœurs... et Chris. Il allait retrouver Chris en remontant la trace magique du biscuit chinois, comme Loki le lui avait expliqué. Mais ce ne serait pas le Chris avec lequel il était venu. Le Chris qu'il allait sauver ne savait même pas que dans cet autre univers, il avait espéré un futur avec lui.

Loki termina son dessert en vitesse et lança un regard en direction de son sosie terrien. Il n'était pas vraiment dur à déchiffrer et au bout de plusieurs mois, il savait très bien à quoi il pouvait penser en arborant une expression pareille. Loki ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme ça.

_ Je le sais...

_ Tu dois le faire.

_ Je le sais, Loki, gémit presque Tom en se détournant. Juste...

Il ne trouva rien à ajouter. L'asgardien fit pivoter sa chaise à roulette.

_ Ou bien... » Souffla-t-il.

Intrigué, Tom se retourna vers lui. Il n'avait jamais parlé d'une autre option. Est-ce qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose, finalement ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen que Chris et lui restent ensemble ? Les yeux de Loki brillèrent sous l'éclat cru de la lampe de bureau. Malgré lui, Tom mordit à l'hameçon.

« '_Ou bien..._', quoi ?

_ Tu pourrais très bien rester ici avec ton ami.

_ Je croyais que la perspective de deux Thor contre toi ne t'enchantait pas trop...

_ S'ils sont _contre_ moi.

_ Oh, Loki... souffla Tom en secouant la tête avec un sourire désabusé.

_ C'est envisageable. Tu arriverais certainement à le convaincre de venir avec toi maintenant qu'il a passé du temps seul. Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que t...

_ Loki.

Tom revint vers l'asgardien et se pencha pour poser les mains sur ses épaules. S'il se serait énervé quelques semaines plus tôt, il connaissait désormais suffisamment son sosie pour savoir que parfois, ce n'était pas la peine. Avec le sourire, il regarda Loki droit dans les yeux.

_ Loki... Je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais. Mais je ne peux pas. »

En ramassant le pot vide de pudding, Tom se redressa et se dirigea vers le coin qui leur servait de cuisine. Loki, quant à lui, resta un instant interdit. C'était la première fois de sa longue vie qu'on refusait une de ses propositions en ajoutant '_Je t'aime beaucoup_'... Finalement, il leva les yeux au ciel pour feindre d'être agacé et alla chercher le livre que Tom avait ramené.

« Que comptes-tu faire alors ? S'enquit-il.

Tom fronça les sourcils comme si la question ne lui était même pas venue à l'esprit. Devant son manque de perspicacité, le dieu dut expliciter légèrement ses propos.

_ Il est évident que la version actuelle de ton ami ressent des... sentiments pour toi.

Loki fit une pause, conscient du regard perplexe de son sosie mortel sur sa nuque, et se perdit dans les pages du livre qu'il feuilletait.

_ Et je ne pourrais pas finaliser ça avant au moins... demain matin. »

Soudainement, Tom comprit où il voulait en venir. Il voulut accrocher le regard de l'asgardien pour être certain qu'ils pensaient bien à la même chose mais Loki gardait obstinément le dos tourné et repartait déjà à son poste de travail. Tom regarda son manteau en cuir qui trainait sur le dossier d'une chaise et la porte, se tâtant. Est-ce que c'était raisonnable ? Si quoi que ce soit dérapait, tout le plan tombait à l'eau. Et pourtant...

Se mordant la joue, il finit par attraper son manteau et son portefeuilles et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de monter les escaliers qui conduisaient au rez-de-chaussée, Tom s'arrêta sur le seuil et se retourna vers le bureau.

« Loki... Est-ce que par hasard tu viendrais de jouer les entremetteurs... ?

_ Sors d'ici dans la seconde où je t'écharpe », s'entendit-il répondre sur un ton glacial.

Tom ne se fit pas prier et quitta l'appartement, non sans un sourire rieur collé sur le visage. Décidément, les dieux asgardiens ne cessaient de le surprendre.

°0°o°0°

Chris entra dans le café d'un hôtel plutôt chic, en plein cœur de New York. Malgré son allure calme, ses yeux parcouraient frénétiquement la grande salle parsemée de tables et de petits salons et pour cause : jamais il ne se serait attendu, après plusieurs mois à rechercher en vain son ami, à ce que Tom le contact et lui donne rendez-vous ici. Il avait failli croire à un canular en l'entendant, quelques heures avant, lui demander de « _venir seul, sans être suivit__ et sans porter de micros ou autre_ ». Il se croyait dans un film policier ? Il pensait qu'il pouvait disparaître de la circulation pendant près de douze semaines avec le criminel le plus dangereux de deux mondes et réapparaître du jour au lendemain comme une fleur ? Non, vraiment, ça n...

Chris arrêta de fulminer intérieurement. Et de respirer par la même occasion. En face de lui, assis tranquillement à une table pour deux près de la fenêtre, Tom était là. Hormis son regard baissé et l'absence de sourire sur son visage, il semblait ne pas avoir changé d'un poil. Il portait même le t-shirt qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet univers différent du leur. Son blouson était accroché à sa chaise et il avait les bras croisés sur la table. Quand Chris arriva à son niveau, il se redressa suffisamment pour croiser son regard.

« Ah... salut.

_ Oui. Salut. »

La tension était clairement palpable. Chris tira la chaise en face de Tom et s'y assit, tandis que du coin de l'œil il voyait un serveur venir vers eux. L'homme, arborant un sourire de politesse, se planta devant leur table.

« Messieurs vous désirez... ?

Tom lui rendit son rictus.

_ Un thé pour moi. Et...

_ Un café.

Après avoir griffonné la commande sur son calepin, le serveur le rangea dans sa poche.

_ Je vous apporte ça tout de suite », dit-il en repartant.

Chris et Tom attendirent d'être servis avant de commencer une conversation. À dire vrai, ce n'était peut-être pas totalement volontaire : difficile d'être à l'aise avec une personne que l'on n'a pas vu depuis des mois, surtout lorsque l'une de ces personnes s'est enfuie du côté obscure de la force et que l'autre pense en être le responsable. Ce fut le blond qui brisa le silence le premier.

« Comment je peux être sûr que tu es bien Tom et non pas Loki ?

Bien entendu, Tom savait que son ami n'allait pas lui faire confiance aveuglément – surtout après s'être déjà fait dupé une fois par le dieu du Mensonge – mais il avait espéré qu'il lui accorde au moins le bénéfice du doute, au lieu de le remettre en question de but en blanc. Avec un soupir, il regarda la sacoche que Chris avait amenée.

_ Tu dois bien avoir là-dedans un quelconque gadget qui prouvera que je suis bien moi, non ?

Sans répondre, Chris tira du sac une sorte de tablette électronique, de la taille d'un Ipad ou peut-être infiniment plus grand, et la tint verticalement. De sa place, Tom ne voyait que le dos de l'objet et le voyant bleu de la webcam intégrée dirigée vers lui.

_ C'est un scanner, l'en informa son ami. Selon Stark, avec cet appareil on peut repérer... une émission de magie qui prouve que la personne visée ne vient pas de la Terre, ou quelque chose comme ça.

La tablette émit quelques bips tandis que Tom attrapait sa tasse de thé pour en boire une gorgée. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux résultats, Chris se détendit un peu.

_ Tu es bien Tom.

_ Évidemment. »

Voilà un problème de moins à régler. Malgré tout, la tension n'avait pas totalement disparu et très vite le silence revint. L'australien rangea la tablette et Tom reposa sa tasse sur la table, commençant à jouer distraitement avec le bord de la coupelle. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le liquide ambré qui fumait encore et lui renvoyait sa propre image déformée et floue.

« Où en êtes-vous dans votre recherche du chinois aux biscuits ? » Finit-il par demander d'un air distrait.

Même s'il était d'une certaine façon passé à l'ennemi, Chris doutait qu'il était là pour récolter des informations. De plus, ce qu'il demandait n'était pas quelque chose qui risquait de compromettre la sécurité du SHIELD. Bien sûr, il aurait pu aussi penser que Tom avait un but précis en lui posant cette question, ce qui le conduisait à une foule d'autres interrogations – Est-ce que le chinois intéressait Loki ? Est-ce qu'il avait quoi que ce soit avoir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'ils travaillaient de concert ? Si on retrouvait le chinois, est-ce qu'on retrouverait Loki et Tom en même temps ? Mais Tom n'était pas comme ça s'il voulait quelque chose, il le demandait. Et quoi qu'il puisse en paraître, Chris faisait encore suffisamment confiance à Tom pour penser que ce n'était qu'une anodine question. Il pouvait donc se permettre de répondre.

« Au point mort, comme quand... tu es parti. »

À cette pensée, de mauvais souvenirs surgirent dans l'esprit des deux hommes. Quand Tom avait fait son saut de l'ange depuis le Helicarrier, Chris avait vraiment cru qu'il était mort. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour s'en remettre et au moins une semaine pour calmer la rage qu'il nourrissait pour Loki – et aussi un peu pour Tom, qui l'avait lâchement abandonné dans un monde où il se retrouvait seul désormais. Quand l'hypothèse avait été émise que le dieu du Méfait avait peut-être disparu _avec_ Tom au lieu de le duper pour qu'il meure, Chris s'était raccroché à cette idée comme à une bouée de sauvetage : il préférait mille fois voir son ami devenir méchant et passer le reste de sa vie en prison plutôt que de l'imaginer mort. Malgré ça, chaque nuit sans exception, des cauchemars venaient le hanter. Mieux valait sans doute éviter le sujet.

Pour briser ce silence décidément bien trop lourd, Tom souffla un « Je vois... », ce à quoi Chris répondit rapidement pour ne pas retomber une nouvelle fois dans le mutisme.

« Et...

Durant ces derniers mois, il avait donné un coup de main aux Avengers et au SHIELD. Il se rendit compte que collecter des informations était devenu un véritable automatisme quand tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

_ Et vous ? »

Avec un peu de chance, Tom lâcherait quelque chose sur Loki, ou l'endroit où ils étaient planqués – et il se maudit tout de suite à cette pensée : _Chris, tu retrouves ton ami sain et sauf après trois mois et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est le boulot ? Espèce d'abruti fini ! Concentre-toi : Tom. Tom est là. Pour de vrai. Ce n'est pas une autre hallucinat__ion. Tom est là et il va bien. Et il est toujours aussi beau, aussi... Stop Chris, Stop ! On ne concentre..._

Sans se douter du monologue mental de son ami, Tom esquissa un faible sourire sans décrocher les yeux de la surface miroitante de son thé.

« Je ne peux rien te dire, désolé...

_ Je comprends... »

Se convainquant qu'il pouvait le faire, Tom prit une grande inspiration avant d'enfin relever la tête et faire face aux yeux plein de douleur de Chris. Lui aussi devait avoir à peu près le même regard, en ce moment. Ils étaient restés les même mais avaient aussi beaucoup changé, en trois mois. Attachés comme ils étaient, Tom avait du mal à voir mais les cheveux du blond semblaient plus longs. Est-ce qu'ils lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules ? Il se demandait comment ce serait si Chris avait les cheveux détachés.

« Toujours la même chambre au SHIELD ?

Il n'arrivait pas à aborder un sujet plus sérieux. Mieux valait en rester aux banalités pour le moment.

_ Oui...

Enfin, ce n'était pas l'avis de Chris.

_ Je voulais savoir... la nuit avant que tu ne partes...

Avant même qu'il ne pose complètement la question, Tom savait ce qu'il allait dire.

_ … Tu étais bien avec Thor... n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui...

Chris ferma les yeux. Il savait déjà la réponse mais il voulait le confirmer une dernière fois.

_ Et donc la personne qui était avec moi...

_ C'était Loki.

L'australien baissa la tête pour se cacher le visage avec ses mains en soupirant.

_ Bon sang... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il... ? Non. Je ne veux même plus y penser. Je... suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur après, en...

C'était plus difficile à dire qu'il ne le pensait.

_ … en t'embrassant soudainement, comme ça...

_ Oh, non, c'est...ce n'est rien... Tu venais d'apprendre qu'on allait rester coincer ici, tu étais déboussolé et voilà...

Tom n'eut même pas le temps d'espérer que ce ne soit pas pour ça qu'il avait couché avec 'lui' que Chris esquissait un mouvement un peu brusque en serrant le poing.

_ Ce n'était pas... !

Son regard parlait pour lui. Tom garda ses yeux encrés dans les siens pendant encore quelques secondes pour être sûr de ce qu'il y voyait.

« Oh... souffla-t-il.

Il baissa la tête, sentant que ses oreilles commençaient à le picoter, signe qu'il devait sans doute rougir.

_ Oh.

Il lança un regard par dessous à Chris qui ne semblait pas vouloir rompre le contact visuel, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

_ … »

Est-ce qu'il devait le faire ? Tom hésitait. Pourtant il était allé trop loin pour prendre peur et reculer maintenant. Non, il pouvait le faire. Surtout si Chris continuait de le fixer avec une telle intensité – il n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

En se mordant l'intérieur de la lèvre et en gardant les yeux sur la vitre et l'extérieur du café, Tom sortit de sa poche de pantalon un objet et le fit glisser sur la table en gardant tout de même la main dessus. Chris eut la surprise de voir que ce que son ami lui présentait était la clé électronique d'une des chambres de l'hôtel. Il releva la tête vers Tom, interdit. C'était bien ce qu'il croyait... ?

Devant son silence, Tom lui jeta un regard en biais pour voir sa réaction. Ah, c'était certain : il était en train de rougir...

°0°o°0°

« Chris, on est dans l'ascenseur... !

_ Et alors ?

La voix de Tom était plus rauque que d'ordinaire et il dut s'éclaircir la gorge avant de reprendre.

_ Il y a sans doute... des caméras, ou...

_ Je m'en fiche », conclu le blond en déposant un autre baiser dans son cou.

Tom frissonna et resserra ses doigts sur le t-shirt de son ami. Il savait que Chris pouvait se montrer impatient mais il n'aurait honnêtement jamais pensé qu'il lui sauterait comme ça dessus dès la fermeture des portes de l'ascenseur. Même s'il redoutait un peu de croiser du monde, il lui était difficile de se libérer de l'étau des bras de Chris autour de sa taille – autant à cause de sa force herculéenne que parce qu'il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

Finalement, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa et les portes coulissèrent. Personne dans le couloir. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Chris serait resté dans la cabine d'ascenseur et aurait continué ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Malheureusement pour lui, Tom n'était pas de cet avis et s'extirpa de son étreinte à la recherche de la chambre qu'il avait réservée. Son ami le rejoignit tranquillement, liant ses doigts aux siens et essayant de voir son visage. Tom détourna la tête, trop nerveux. Certes il était un homme, et adulte maintenant, mais c'était la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça. Il se sentait aussi intimidé et aussi stupide qu'une lycéenne devant son premier amour. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva une concordance entre le numéro de sa clé et celui inscrit sur une porte, qu'il entreprit d'ouvrir, la main légèrement tremblante. À peine le battant entrebâillé, Chris les propulsa à l'intérieur, referma la porte et appuya Tom contre cette dernière pour se coller à lui. Libéré de la peur d'être surpris par d'autres, l'anglais sentit toute la frustration de ces derniers mois et les désirs inavoués qu'il nourrissait pour son ami affluer à son esprit et se répandre dans son corps comme une trainée de poudre. Il accueillit avec un soupir d'aise la langue de Chris dans son palais, goûtant à sa saveur si longtemps imaginée, tandis que ses mains remontaient le long des flancs du blond jusque dans son dos, dessinant au passage chacun de ses muscles.

Leur baiser s'éternisa, le temps pour Chris de remonter un genou entre les jambes de Tom. Il fut presque surpris de deviner son érection naissante à travers son jean. Après tout, la première fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, il avait l'air plus choqué qu'autre chose et sans son invitation de tout à l'heure, Chris n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il attendait plus de lui qu'une simple amitié. Il se sentit sourire malgré lui, ses lèvres encore plaquées contre celles de Tom : il était content de voir que son ami partageait ses sentiments ou, tout au plus, son désir du moment. Préférant cependant ne pas le brusquer en lui arrachant ses fringues – est-ce que Tom avait déjà fait l'amour avec un homme ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Lui oui, en tous cas, grâce à Loki... – Chris opta pour une méthode plus douce et enleva donc une de ses mains de la nuque du brun pour la laisser glisser sur son torse, à la recherche de la fin de son t-shirt pour le lui retirer.

Tom eut un long frisson quand son ami rompit le baiser pour leur permettre de reprendre leur souffle et il rejeta la tête lorsqu'il sentit ses lèvres s'attaquer à sa mâchoire puis à sa gorge. Malgré lui, il ferma les yeux et ses pensées se focalisèrent sur les gestes de Chris : est-ce qu'il avait fait les mêmes choses à Loki ? Est-ce qu'il s'y était pris de la même manière ? Est-ce que, comme lui, le dieu s'était laissé faire docilement ? – à cette dernière question, il pouvait sans grand risque de se tromper répondre oui, puisque Loki devait imiter son caractère pour arriver à tromper Chris.

En y songeant, Tom fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se laisser faire, surtout après l'image mentale qui s'était imposée à son esprit. Il attrapa doucement les poignets du blond pour l'empêcher de passer ses doigts en dessous de son t-shirt et captura sa bouche dans un nouveau baiser, le forçant à reculer.

Chris eut un haut-le-cœur quand ses jambes rencontrèrent le montant du lit et qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Il essaya de se rattraper comme il put mais à sa grande surprise, Tom le poussa. Les yeux écarquillés, il atterrit lourdement sur les draps et fixa son ami sans comprendre dans un premier temps puis, alors que les connexions se faisaient dans son esprit, ses sourcils s'arquèrent et sa bouche forma un 'O' : resté debout devant le lit, Tom avait le regard emplit d'un désir flagrant. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il inspira longuement et d'une main, remonta son haut pour finir par l'enlever complètement. Chris suivit comme envouté le manège de ses doigts, déglutissant tandis que ceux-ci retiraient la ceinture du brun afin de s'attaquer à la braguette de son jean.

Le temps que Tom ne termine d'enlever le vêtement encombrant, Chris était déjà complètement dur. Et son cas ne s'arrangea pas lorsque son ami, désormais uniquement vêtu de son boxer, vint passer ses longues jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et s'asseoir sur lui. Il resta un instant figé, ne sachant trop que faire – c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Tom aussi... disons, entreprenant – puis se redressa pour enlever son propre t-shirt. Avec un léger sourire, Tom passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et l'embrassa. C'était une chose dont il n'était pas près de se lasser. Profitant de leur position, Chris roula sur le côté pour passer au-dessus. Tom hoqueta.

« Ne pense pas m'avoir impressionné avec si peu..., susurra le blond avec un sourire narquois.

Son ami lui rendit un rictus similaire.

_ À dire vrai, je pensais faire _plus_ que ça. »

Et pour donner du poids à ses propos, il laissa ses mains remonter le long des cuisses de Chris et se glisser dans son jean, ses doigts se refermant sur son fessier musclé. Une étincelle traversa le regard bleu de l'australien. C'était comme si ce geste avait fini de sceller la suite de leur soirée – et elle s'annonçait torride, sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots. Les baisers fusèrent, de plus en plus sauvages, de plus en plus passionnés. Leurs gestes se firent dans un premier temps pressés et saccadés, comme si découvrir le corps brûlant de l'autre relevait d'un besoin vital, puis, à mesure que les deux hommes s'accordaient, ces mêmes gestes devinrent tendres et naturels. Chris avait l'impression de connaître depuis longtemps ce Tom adorable qui gémissait et frissonnait de plaisir sous chacune de ses caresse et cette sensation n'était en rien un écho à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Loki.

Quand le moment fatidique arriva, ils étaient tellement bien qu'aucun ne songea une seconde à reculer. Tom se pencha du lit pour attraper son portefeuilles et un préservatif sous l'œil amoureux de Chis. Il reconnaissait bien Tom là comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que Loki avait pu être Tom, alors qu'il se fichait de se protéger ? L'espace d'un très court laps de temps, le blond se demanda s'il avait pu attraper quoi que ce soit avec le dieu asgardien, et se dit qu'il serait préférable de faire un test en rentrant à ses quartiers du Helicarrier. Mais pour le moment, inutile de penser à ça : même s'il devait par la suite se faire soigner pour il ne savait quelle maladie extraterrestre, pour l'instant il avait pleinement de quoi s'occuper...

S'humectant un peu malgré lui les lèvres, Chris enfila le préservatif que Tom lui tendit et vint se placer devant son entrée, l'ayant déjà préparé à le recevoir en le torturant depuis au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Tom releva les hanches pour l'aider et accrocha le regard de son ami. Un hochement de tête plus tard, Chris s'enfonçait profondément en lui en poussant un long soupir. Les mains de Tom se crispèrent sur les draps mais très vite, la vive douleur qu'il avait ressentie s'estompa pour laisser la place à une sensation beaucoup plus agréable. Chris commença à bouger, une main sur son flanc, tandis que Tom l'attirait à lui dans un baiser passionné.

Honnêtement, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait clairement put dire ce qu'il s'était passé après ça. Mêlés l'un à l'autre comme ils étaient, ils s'étaient perdus dans un labyrinthe de sensations nouvelles. Même si c'était extrêmement cliché, ils devaient avouer que jamais auparavant ils n'avaient ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors vraiment pas souvent. Toute pensée non relative à l'instant présent et au corps de l'autre fut reléguée au second plan. Tom était passé à l'ennemi, oui, et alors ? Chris pouvait très bien profiter de leur entrevue pour le ramener de force au Helicarrier, qu'importe ? Il leur fallait quitter la chambre avant dix heures le lendemain matin ? Qui s'en souciait ? Ils étaient juste bien.

°0°o°0°

Quand Chris se réveilla, le matin suivant, il crut tout d'abord qu'il avait rêvé. C'était vrai, jamais il n'aurait pu oser espérer qu'un jour il passerait une nuit avec son ami. Une nuit _entière_, et sans dormir. Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence des boucles brunes de Tom sur l'oreiller, une horrible impression de déjà vu le fit vite descendre de son petit nuage. Non, impossible... Ça ne pouvait pas encore être Loki il lui avait fait passer un test pour s'en assurer ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir dans la salle de bain pour vérifier que Tom n'y était pas, un long gémissement endormi se fit entendre, en provenance de ce que Chris avait identifié comme un amas de couvertures et de draps. Un mouvement secoua les couvertures, en faisant tomber quelques-unes du lit, tandis que Tom émergeait lentement de sous les draps, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Il marmonna un « 'lut... » que Chris accueillit comme la plus belle parole du monde. Tom était bel et bien là, avec lui : ce n'était ni une hallucination, ni un mauvais tour du dieu du Méfait. C'était juste Tom, en chair et en os, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui en aurait pas fallu plus pour être parfaitement heureux.

Un sourire idiot traduisait les sentiments du blond, auquel son ami répondit par un rictus en coin.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais là-dessous ? S'enquit Chris en soulevant d'un doigt le drap.

Tom, allongé sur le ventre et vaguement appuyé sur ses coudes, haussa les épaules.

_ Froid, dit-il simplement.

En même temps, il fallait dire qu'après leurs ébats, aucun des deux hommes n'avait eu l'idée ou la force de passer des habits, se contentant de se glisser dans le lit en tenue d'Adam. Chris sourit de plus belle et ouvrit un bras.

_ Ça te dit de te réchauffer quelques minutes ? »

Amusé de la façon très ''tombeur de seconde zone'' dont il avait tourné sa phrase, Tom remonta dans le lit et vint se lover contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, silencieux, profitant simplement de l'instant. Mais il y a des sujets qui, même s'ils sont désagréables, doivent être abordés, à un moment ou à un autre. La grande inspiration que Chris prit annonça un de ces moments.

« Je voulais savoir... commença-t-il avant de se reprendre. Tom, tu... tu ne voudrais pas revenir au Helicarrier ? Je veux dire, je sais bien que les premiers jours, les Avengers ont été horribles avec toi... moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais tu sais, quand tu t'es échappé... au cours de cette bataille tu as sauvé la vie de Clint et depuis, ils ont commencé à changer d'avis sur toi, à te voir autrement. Alors s'il n'y a que ça qui te retienne avec Loki... »

Le discours de Chris était confus et pas très clair, mais il noua tout de même la gorge à Tom. L'anglais aurait tellement voulu expliquer toute la situation à son désormais amant, lui dire que s'il supportait les frasques de Loki depuis trois mois maintenant, c'était pour le sauver lui et faire en sorte qu'il puisse avoir la vie qu'il s'était efforcé de construire. Sa vie avec sa femme et son enfant, dans un monde en relative paix. Mais Tom savait que dans l'état actuel des choses, Chris ne le laisserait jamais faire quelque chose comme ça. Il lui dirait sans doute que même s'il avait aimé Elsa, c'était pour lui maintenant qu'il avait des sentiments, et qu'il refusait qu'il se sacrifie pour lui. Chris avait toujours été comme ça, profitant du présent en faisant fi du passé. Et même si Tom admirait cela, il savait aussi que quelque part au fond de lui, l'australien avait des regrets qu'il n'avouerait jamais. Tom avait causé certains de ces regrets, en faisant le vœu de vivre dans le monde des comics, privant ainsi son ami de son futur déjà tracé. Il fallait qu'il répare sa faute.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Chris, qui attendait une réponse à sa proposition. Les paroles de Loki revinrent à son esprit.

_...si tu l'empêche bien de déclencher tout ça, plus besoin de venir le chercher puisqu'il n'aura jamais mis un pied dans ce monde._

Si le plan de Loki fonctionnait et que Tom réussissait à empêcher Chris de manger le biscuit chinois, alors aucun des deux hommes n'aura jamais mis les pieds dans cet Univers-ci. Ce qui voulait dire que ce Chris souriant, attentionné, et éperdument amoureux de lui n'existerait pas. Personne ne garderait souvenir de lui parce que cette version de la réalité ne sera pas arrivée, et les sentiments de Chris disparaitraient avec le reste.

Quelque part, c'était comme si Tom allait le tuer. Il avait tellement envie d'éviter ça ! Si seulement Chris pouvait conserver ses souvenirs, une fois qu'il serait revenu dans leur monde. Mais cette option, en plus d'être impossible, était malsaine: ça revenait à demander à son ami de reprendre sa vie conjugale alors qu'il en aimait un autre que sa femme.

« Tom... ?

L'anglais leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le visage un peu perdu du blond. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble sur le long terme, est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre un court instant d'égoïsme ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui avouer les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui depuis longtemps maintenant ? Il déglutit.

_ Chris, je... »

°0°o°0°

Chris avait cru que Tom allait lui dire _je t'aime_. Mais après une interminable hésitation, il avait balbutié qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout : contrairement à lui qui était déjà attiré par Tom depuis un certain temps, tout ceci était nouveau pour l'anglais. Et on ne confesse pas son amour à quelqu'un après une seule nuit – surtout quand on vient d'Angleterre.

Par la suite, il était lui aussi allé se laver et en revenant, il avait eu la surprise de voir Tom ranger ses affaires. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa question mais il était évident qu'il ne comptait pas rentrer avec lui au Helicarrier. Attristé par cette pensée, qui était venu l'enlacer par derrière.

« Même si tu ne viens pas avec moi, avait-il demandé, est-ce qu'il y a une chance que l'on se revoit ? »

Encore une fois, Tom était resté muet, se contentant d'un sourire triste et d'un long baiser. Ils s'étaient ensuite très peu parlé, se souhaitant simplement de prendre soin d'eux avant de se quitter avec une dernière embrassade. Chris espérait sincèrement qu'il recevrait un coup de fil de Tom dans la semaine lui disant qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Mais dans la réalité, il aurait sans doute à attendre quelques mois avant que son amant ne le contacte à nouveau.

Chris soupira. Tant pis. Si c'était pour Tom, il pouvait bien attendre. Après tout, il était celui pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre – et cela, toujours sans mauvais jeu de mots.

°0°o°0°

Le retour de Tom à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Loki fut salué d'un énorme nuage de fumée blanche au fort parfum d'herbes fraichement coupées. Si le brun avait été perdu dans ses pensées durant tout le trajet – plus que jamais il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine, qui l'empêchait de respirer – cette étrange entrée en matière le réveilla d'un coup. Il entra dans l'appartement en refermant vite la porte pour ne pas que le nuage se propage au reste du bâtiment et tenta de discerner la silhouette familière.

« Loki ? Appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau où le dieu passait le plus clair de son temps. Loki, tu es là ?

Une main lui attrapa le col et le tira en arrière alors qu'il allait traverser le centre de la pièce.

_ Et si tu faisais attention où tu marches ? Histoire que je n'ai pas travaillé pendant des mois pour rien ?

Clignant des yeux, Tom baissa son regard vers le sol pour constater qu'un cercle y était tracé, décoré d'écriture cabalistiques et agrémenté çà et là d'une coupelle contenant il ne savait quoi. La fumée qui donnait à la pièce un aspect flou provenait d'une de ces coupelles, posée au centre du cercle.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla Tom tandis que Loki le lâchait.

_ Je crois que vous, mortels, utilisaient l'expression _ticket de sortie_. C'est un catalyseur de magie que j'ai mis au point en m'inspirant de diverses sortes de magies midgardiennes et en y incorporant toute la science asgardienne que je possède.

Impressionné, Tom s'accroupit près du cercle pour mieux le voir.

_ C'est... fascinant. » Murmura-t-il, ne trouvant rien de plus fort.

Derrière lui, Loki haussa nonchalamment les épaules comme si quelque chose comme ça n'était rien pour lui mais si Tom s'était retourné à ce moment-là, il aurait pu voir qu'une légère teinte rosée colorait les pommettes de l'asgardien. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Tom passa ses doigts sur un des traits à la peinture du cercle sans le toucher pour autant : ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour des signes incompréhensibles était en fait des mots extraits de plusieurs langues. Il reconnaissait un peu de grec, de vieux français, de chinois et quelque chose qui appartenait à n'en pas douter aux langues nordiques – il se demanda si c'était de l'asgardien.

« On peut vraiment combiner plusieurs magies comme ça ? S'enquit-il plus pour lui-même que pour qu'on lui apporte une réponse.

Loki lui en fournit une tout de même.

_ Normalement, non. Il y a trop de divergences entre les magies : ce qui sauve dans une peut tuer dans l'autre. Les combiner relève de la folie. C'est pourquoi je m'en suis simplement inspiré. Je n'ai rien repris qui puisse conduire à une conclusion dramatique.

_Heureusement pour moi_, ironisa mentalement Tom.

_ Et comment est-ce que ça marche ?

_ Je l'ai déjà dit : c'est un catalyseur. Son rôle est d'amplifier les traces de magie relatives au sort chinois de départ pour t'y rendre plus sensible afin que tu puisses suivre aisément sa piste et ainsi retourner dans ton monde.

Tom fronça légèrement les sourcils et se releva pour faire face à son sosie.

_ Je crois... que je comprends.

_ Même si ce n'était pas le cas, ça m'est égal.

Oui, bien sûr. S'attendre à de la considération de la part de Loki lorsque l'on est un misérable mortel, c'est comme croire encore au père Noël. Tom choisit de ne pas tenir compte de sa remarque.

_ Quand est-ce que ce sera prêt ?

_ Ça l'est déjà.

L'asgardien baissa son regard vert sur son cou, une étincelle indéchiffrable passant dans ses yeux.

_ Et comme je constate que les adieux ont été faits, je propose que l'on commence immédiatement.

_ Quoi ? Demanda Tom un peu perdu.

Loki lui indiqua la base de son cou de l'index.

_ Je parle de ça. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte. »

Tom se contorsionna pour voir qu'il avait un magnifique suçon à peu près au niveau de la clavicule – et ce n'était pas le seul. Plaquant une main dessus, il se sentit incroyablement gêné en pensant qu'il s'était baladé comme ça dehors. Ça expliquait le sourire étrange qu'avait eu le réceptionniste de l'hôtel quand il était parti lui rendre la clé de la chambre... Et Chris qui n'avait rien dit ! Il aurait pu au moins le prévenir ! Ne faisant que peu de cas de sa honte, Loki haussa imperceptiblement les épaules et s'en retourna vers le cercle magique.

« Dépêchons-nous. Je n'aimerais pas que Thor arrive à temps pour gâcher mon travail.

Revenant de ses pensées, Tom voulu s'assurer d'une chose.

_ Au fait Loki... Ton catalyseur va me permettre de regagner mon monde mais... est-ce que ça voudra dire qu'il y aura deux moi là-bas ?

_ Ne sois pas stupide, ce serait un paradoxe. Ma création va seulement permettre à ton esprit de rejoindre ton corps encore dans ton monde. Ton corps actuel restera ici même si, dans la mesure où tu réussisses ta mission, tu n'auras jamais mis les pieds dans ce monde et donc il n'y aura pas de corps. »

Ainsi donc il reviendrait simplement au tournage du film comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Il passa sa main sur son cou. Il ne garderait même pas un souvenir de Chris et de leur trop brève romance il n'y aurait rien pour le raccrocher à ces trois mois et demi passé dans le monde des comics. Sans doute même qu'il finirait par oublier cette période ou penser que ce n'était qu'un rêve très réaliste. Il se trouvait naïf d'avoir toujours pensé que partager le quotidien des super-héros était quelque chose de simple, sans contraintes et sans souffrance. C'était presque totalement le contraire.

Avec un soupir, il s'avança vers Loki qu'il voyait s'impatienter.

« Très bien, commençons. »

Les préparatifs durèrent un certain temps. Loki demanda à Tom de se placer au centre du cercle, à côté de la coupelle qui continuait d'émettre de la fumée à l'odeur d'herbe, tandis que lui allait chercher un énorme livre relié de cuir – qui, soit dit au passage, faisait quand même très cliché dans le genre livre de magie – et le cristal qui ornait son sceptre, qu'ils avaient volé sur le Helicarrier. La pierre, ordinairement d'un bleu foncé mais assez translucide, à l'image du verre, prenait maintenant une couleur plus profonde et électrique, un bleu céruléen qui semblait comme en mouvement à l'intérieur de l'enveloppe du minerai. On aurait facilement pu rester des heures à contempler la pierre tant son constant changement de teinte était fascinant. La raison de son état était, lui aussi, plutôt intéressant. Loki avait sommairement expliqué à Tom que la pierre servait de réceptacle de magie. Dans le cas du sceptre, elle était alimentée par le Cube et déversait sa force en puissantes attaques magiques. Cependant, le dieu du Méfait ne voulait pas s'en servir ici pour attaquer : son idée était que, puisque suivre une piste magique à travers le temps demandait énormément de puissance, il allait emmagasiner une grande quantité d'énergie dans la pierre et, le moment propice, la briser, ce qui aurait pour conséquence la libération massive de toute cette énergie et la création d'un flux suffisamment fort pour renvoyer Tom jusque dans son monde. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas trouver cette énergie n'importe où, raison pour laquelle depuis plus de trois mois Loki se retirait régulièrement quelques heures pour nourrir la pierre de sa propre magie. Une fois, Tom l'avait suivi, trop curieux malgré la menace de mort imminente que Loki avait juré de mettre à exécution s'il l'approchait : jamais il n'avait vu l'asgardien si vulnérable. S'il avait eu plus de courage et l'assurance de s'en sortir sans égratignures, il aurait pu aller jusqu'à le serrer dans ses bras sans craindre de résistance. Aussi, Tom se demandait comment Loki allait se retrouver après avoir fait marcher son catalyseur, puisque rien que l'utilisation de la pierre le rendait déjà extrêmement faible. Un peu malgré lui, il s'inquiétait pour son sosie, qu'il avait appris à apprécier au cours de ces trois mois.

Interceptant son regard, Loki haussa un sourcil.

« Inquiètes-toi plutôt pour ta propre personne, ce n'est pas moi qui vais tenter de traverser le temps et l'espace comme nul ne l'a fait jusqu'à présent.

Tom esquissa un sourire et soupira au moment où Loki refermait bruyamment son livre, se tournant théâtralement vers le cercle.

_ On peut commencer. Il va falloir que tu te rappelles très précisément la sensation que tu as éprouvé lorsque vous êtes arrivés dans ce monde.

Loki lui avait déjà expliqué cette partie. C'était principalement grâce à ce souvenir que le sort marcherait : il lui permettrait de remonter à la source de cette sensation et, donc, au changement d'univers.

_ Je te conseille de fermer les yeux, conclu le dieu.

Tom hésita un instant mais se dit que, finalement, c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

_ Loki.

L'asgardien n'eut pas le temps de lever les yeux que son double le prenait dans ses bras.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu... ?! S'exclama-t-il en se débattant comme un chat sauvage.

Tom ne lâcha pas prise et, à son grand étonnement, Loki finit par se calmer un peu, même s'il restait plutôt tendu. Tom sourit.

_ Merci pour tout.

Il s'éloigna, ne tenant plus l'asgardien qu'à bout de bras. Celui-ci, l'air vaguement énervé, le foudroya du regard.

_ C'est bon, tu as terminé ? Retourne dans le cercle ! »

Riant sous cape, Tom acquiesça docilement. Loki ne devait sans doute pas se rendre compte qu'il était en train de rougir.

Une fois installé, Tom fit comme on le lui avait demandé, il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la pression qu'il avait ressenti sur sa cage thoracique, cette impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et d'être incroyablement lourd, comme attiré par le sol. Même s'il n'y voyait rien, il pouvait entendre Loki s'affairer autour du cercle en marmonnant des paroles dans une langue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Derrière ses paupières, des flashs de lumière l'informèrent que quelque chose se passait – est-ce que Loki mettait le feu aux coupelles du cercle ? Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes environs, Tom sentit la sensation qu'il s'efforçait à se rappeler devenir plus intense, plus réelle. Les paroles de Loki devinrent plus fortes elles aussi et sa propre respiration s'accéléra. À l'instant où il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance, un bruit de verre brisé arriva à ses oreilles. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la pierre qu'il sombra.

°0°o°0°

Loki s'effondra littéralement au sol, tentant maladroitement de se rattraper d'une main au rebord du bureau, en vain. Ses jambes refusaient de le soutenir plus longtemps. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Le souffle court, il tourna son regard vert en direction du cercle et du corps inerte de son double mortel. Il avait réussi. Son sort avait fonctionné au-delà de toute attente. Maintenant, la suite était entre les mains de son sosie : s'il réussissait à stopper son ami, alors rien ne tout ça ne se serait passé et cette réalité disparaitrait pour laisser la place à celle qui aurait dut arriver. D'un côté, ça n'arrangeait pas trop Loki puisque ça voulait dire qu'il allait se retrouver sur Asgard, cherchant toujours un moyen de s'échapper, mais d'un autre côté, c'était quand même mieux que la perspective de deux Thor à sa poursuite.

D'ailleurs en parlant de son frère adoptif...

La porte de la cave vola à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un éclair aveuglant et Loki se félicita de ne pas s'être trouvé sur sa trajectoire.

« LOKI ! Tonna une voix familière.

Celui-ci essaya de se relever, sans pour autant y arriver. Il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour recharger ses batteries. Soupirant, il se contenta donc de prendre une pose hautaine en attendant que Thor n'arrive à son niveau, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_ Fourbe, tu savais que si tu utilisais un tel niveau de magie, je te retrouverais sans le moindre effort, dit-il le pointant Mjölnir vers lui.

Feignant l'indifférence, Loki haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux.

_ Bien entendu que je le savais.

_ Alors pourq... !

Thor venait de jeter un coup d'œil en direction du cercle et de s'apercevoir que le corps de Tom y gisait. Écarquillant les yeux, il voulut aller le chercher mais, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait plus rien pour lui, il serra les dents et se retourna pour attraper Loki par le col et le soulever.

_ Comment as-tu pu... ?!

_ Avant que tu ne continues, laisse-moi t'informer qu'il n'est pas mort.

Confus, Thor papillonna.

_ Q-quoi ?

Loki soupira – il n'avait vraiment pas envie de tout lui expliquer.

_ Je l'ai renvoyé dans son monde. Son esprit. Tu dois savoir que j'en suis capable, non ?

Le blond hésita. Il était vrai que le corps de Tom ne portait aucune trace de blessure. Même si Loki avait utilisé sa magie contre lui, cela aurait laissé une marque.

_ Pourquoi aurais-tu fait quelque chose de la sorte ? Demanda-t-il tout de même, suspicieux.

_ Parce qu'au plus profond de moi je suis un gentil ?

_ Pourquoi, Loki ?! S'énerva Thor.

Son frère adoptif roula des yeux avant de fixer un point abstrait, comme perdu dans ses réflexions.

_ Tu sais, même si tu penses le contraire, j'aime quand l'univers tourne rond. J'ai été élevé sur Asgard je dois te rappeler à quel point les gens de là-bas ont une idée fixe du Destin ?

Thor fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ne t'imagine aucunement que cela va t'éviter d'être conduit devant la justice. Tu vas m'accompagner sur le navire volant du SHIELD pour y être interrogé.

_ Oui, oui, comme tu le souhaites.

Qu'importe ? D'ici peu de temps cette réalité n'existerait plus. Étonné de sa docilité, Thor lâcha son frère... qui atterrit au sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Une nouvelle fois, le dieu du Tonnerre jeta un coup d'œil au cercle magique.

_ Loki... est-ce que par hasard tu aurais utilisé tellement de magie qu'il t'est impossible de tenir debout ?

_Quelle perspicacité_. Loki se pinça l'arête du nez, essayant de cacher sa honte derrière un masque de sarcasme.

_ Au lieu d'analyser la situation, si tu m'aidais à me relever.

Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Thor se pencha vers lui.

_ Faisons plus simple.

_ Je te demande pardon ? »

Avec horreur, Loki comprit ce que Thor voulait faire. Il tenta vainement de se débattre mais avec sa force actuelle, c'était peine perdue. Contraint et forcé, il se retrouva donc dans les bras du blond, priant le ciel pour qu'Heimdall regarde une autre partie de l'Univers en ce moment-même.

Content de lui, Thor se laissa aller à un soupir nostalgique en quittant la cave.

« Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis notre enfance...

_ Je refuse d'en parler, trancha Loki, catégorique.

_ Il s'agit pourtant d'un bon souvenir.

_ Parle pour toi.

Thor soupira. Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par reprendre la parole.

_ Dis-moi, Loki... Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils nous ressemblent ?

Bras croisés sur la poitrine, le brun émit un ricanement ironique.

_ Un peu normal, Thor : ils ont la même tête que nous.

Loki ferma un œil, aveuglé par la lumière de l'extérieur. Il regarda les voitures, les immeubles, et le ciel au-dessus de la ville, strié de nuages gris. Il inspira à fond l'air pollué de cette réalité qui allait bientôt s'effacer. Nul autre que lui ne le savait.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... soupira Thor.

Loki expira longuement, une expression lasse sur le visage, et pencha la tête pour la poser sur l'épaule du blond.

_ Je sais, Thor. »

°0°o°0°

« Au fait, tu voulais quelque chose ? »

Tom inspira profondément. Il avait l'impression de revenir d'une plongée en apnée. Clignant des yeux, il constata qu'il était dans une loge, debout en face de Chris. Même si l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il avait cru rêver tout ce dont il se rappelait, il réalisa vite que c'était réellement arrivé, que le sort de Loki avait marché. À lui maintenant de faire sa part du travail... sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment. Devait-il mettre Chris au courant de tout ? Il le prendrait pour un fou. Durant les trois mois qu'il avait passé avec Loki, il avait essayé de réfléchir à une façon de sauver Chris mais il n'avait rien trouvé – ou, du moins, rien de réaliste ne nécessitant pas qu'il révèle venir d'un autre Univers rempli de super-héros après y avoir été envoyé par un biscuit chinois. Une histoire comme ça, il aurait tout aussi bien pu l'écrire et l'envoyer à une de ses nombreuses fans pour qu'elle la publie sur un site de fanfictions – il était certain que ça aurait un franc succès...

Non, s'il voulait sauver Chris et son avenir, il allait devoir improviser.

Ne comprenant pas son mutisme, son ami fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Tom ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

L'anglais redressa la tête et faillit reculer d'un pas en croisant le regard de Chris. Il avait vu son autre lui quelques heures auparavant et la différence qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes le sidéra. Celui qui se tenait devant lui était encore joyeux, rieur, et ignorant de tous les malheurs qui allaient lui arriver s'il manger le biscuit chinois.

_ Tom... ?

Il reprit ses esprits.

_ Hm ? Oh, pardon, désolé, j'étais...ailleurs.

_Littéralement_.

_ Tu disais... ?

Chris soupira avec un sourire en coin.

_ Je te demandais si tu voulais quelque chose ou si c'était juste une visite de courtoisie.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était venu, déjà ?

_ Ah, oui. On m'a envoyé te chercher pour ta scène.

Qu'elle étrange impression c'était de se voir répéter des paroles et refaire des gestes qu'on a déjà dit et fait et cela, autre part que devant des caméras ou des spectateurs. Du théâtre dans la vraie vie.

_ Tu ne froisse pas ta cape, assis comme ça ?

Il vit – ou plutôt revit – Chris se lever de son siège et s'examiner dans le miroir.

_ On dirait que ça va. Ce tissu ne marque pas facilement, c'est pratique.

Regard perplexe de Chris. Tom finissait par connaître ses expressions par cœur et il ne s'en lassait pas.

_ Tu n'es pas en tenue toi ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

_ Pas cette semaine. Le tournage est focalisé sur tes scènes et celles de Scarlett et Jeremy.

_ Oh, ok. Bon, eh bien quand faut y aller... »

Bon sang, il avait tellement envie de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser... ou au moins ne serait-ce que le toucher... C'était malheureux de penser qu'en ce moment même, Chris ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui qu'une profonde amitié.

« Un instant.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ta cape est coincée dans ton col. »

Tom s'affaira à arranger sa tenue. Évidemment, ses doigts frôlaient la peau nue de son cou et ses cheveux mais il aurait voulu beaucoup plus... À contrecœur et en se faisant violence, il s'éloigna de lui et sourit comme il put.

« Et voilà...

Il se souvenait l'avoir complimenté et avoir plaisanté mais il n'en avait pas la force. Chris sourit.

_ Merci. »

Comme ils l'avaient déjà fait, ils sortirent de la loge et avancèrent vers le plateau de tournage en parlant d'aller boire un coup et de manger un morceau. Tom voyait approcher à grands pas le moment fatidique mais il n'avait toujours pas le moindre début de plan. Il ne pouvait pas interdire à Chris de manger quoi que ce soit, tout de même !

Il marqua une pause. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas... ? Un éclair de génie lui vint et il se retourna vers Chris à l'instant précis où il allait attraper le biscuit chinois. Tom jeta un bref coup d'œil au chinois du staff en lui envoyant des insultes mentalement et saisit la main de son ami avec une rapidité fulgurante. Surpris, Chris ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Tom... ?

Celui-ci prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait absolument que ça marche.

_ … couper…

_ « Couper » ? Répéta l'australien en arquant un sourcil.

_ Ne va pas te couper l'appétit en grignotant avant d'aller dîner.

Chris fit la moue.

_ Mais c'est juste un petit biscuit.

_ Et c'est juste une toute petite scène à tourner. Tu ne peux vraiment pas attendre ? Si c'est après pour me dire que tu n'as plus faim en arrivant au restaurant...

Tom donnait tout ce qu'il avait. Il fixa Chris droit dans les yeux, le suppliant intérieurement de ranger son estomac dans sa poche et de céder. Finalement, celui-ci poussa un soupir exagéré en dégageant sa main.

_ Très bien... Mais si je tombe dans les vapes durant ma scène, ce sera de ta faute, ronchonna-t-il en y allant en trainant les pieds.

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça.

_ Oh, et bien sûr c'est toi qui invite pour ce soir.

_ Pas de soucis », sourit-il.

Tom regarda le chinois s'éloigner, l'air contrarié. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être content, même s'il plaignait un peu les prochaines victimes de cet homme. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que leur vœu soit inoffensif, comme un ticket gagnant à un jeu d'argent. Revenant vers Chris, il vit son ami s'éloigner pour aller tourner sa scène. Avec sa cape flottant derrière lui, il avait vraiment l'air du dieu asgardien, mais Tom savait désormais qu'ils n'avaient en commun que l'apparence. Un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Et voilà. Il venait de sauver l'homme qu'il aimait, lui permettant de vivre une longue vie auprès de sa femme et de son futur enfant.

Tom allait faire volte-face quand il vit que Chris avait eu la même idée que lui.

« Ah, Tom...

Le blond sourit sincèrement.

_ … merci. »

L'anglais savait bien qu'il était impossible que Chris se souvienne de son voyage dans un autre monde mais pourtant, ce qu'il vit à ce moment-là ce n'était pas simplement son ami reconnaissant parce qu'il allait lui payer un repas, mais l'autre Chris, celui qui avait traversé tout ça avec lui, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son futur le remerciant malgré ses sentiments.

Tom rendit son rictus à Chris, s'efforçant de tenir le temps qu'il ne parte sur le plateau, mais à peine le blond eut le dos tourné qu'il sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se contenir au maximum mais c'était plus fort que lui. Ce _merci_ avait fini de l'achever. Il voulait hurler, il voulait courir vers Chris et se blottir dans ses bras, il voulait que les souvenirs du blond lui reviennent.

Debout dans le couloir, les images de sa nuit précédente et les paroles de Chris emplir son esprit tandis que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Un hoquet lui échappa. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas dit à Chris qu'il l'aimait ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de lui faire cet aveu, de se libérer de son lourd secret ? Toujours sans un mot, Tom leva une main tremblante sur son visage, cachant ses yeux.

Il aurait tellement aimé être un tout petit peu plus égoïste.

_The end_

* * *

BONUS

L'homme asiatique s'éloigna des plateaux de tournage en bougonnant. Cet homme avait été bien avisé d'empêcher son ami de prendre un de ses biscuits mais le résultat était qu'il devait se trouver une nouvelle proie pour se divertir. Il tourna dans un couloir sombre du bâtiment en réfléchissant à qui pourrait bien être une victime divertissante et, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas arriver la lame qui s'enfonça dans ses côtes avec un bruit d'os brisés. Il écarquilla les yeux et lâcha son panier à biscuits alors que la blessure dégageait une lumière dorée puis s'effondra, mort. Sortant de l'ombre pour récupérer son couteau, Dean Winchester l'essuya sur la manche de sa veste kaki.

« Il était... plus facile à tuer que je le pensais. T'es sûr que c'est bien lui ?

Son frère, Sam, avança à son tour dans la lumière et tira un papier plié en quatre de sa poche.

_ Euh... Une divinité chinoise taoïste exauçant les vœux et...

Il montra la blessure.

_ … vulnérable à une arme en argent bénie avec de l'encens sacré. C'est bien notre homme.

_ Eh ben les années ont pas dut lui faire du bien, si tu veux mon avis.

Sam se baissa pour regarder les biscuits répandus au sol.

_ Tu crois qu'il a eu le temps de... maudire ou... exaucer le vœu de quelqu'un ?

_ On s'en fiche un peu, non ? Maintenant qu'il est mort, ses pouvoirs ont dut être annulés.

_ Hm...

Sam se releva et Dean lui offrit un sourire victorieux.

_ En tout cas, voilà une bonne chose de faite. »

Les Winchesters avaient encore une fois sauvé des gens et chassé un monstre. Fin de l'histoire.

* * *

**Ce fut... un très long chapitre ! Pour vous donner une idée, un de mes chapitres conventionnels fait environs dix pages de traitement de texte. Celui-ci en fait seize. Mais je n'avais pas envie de vous couper le dernier chapitre. Donc... qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Des envies de meurtre envers ma personne, peut-être ? Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais dit que l'histoire se terminerait bien... Un petit bonus crossover aussi, pour faire sourire après les larmes... ou au moins offrir un Wtf?! Pour toute question concernant la fiction, mettez-moi une review, je vous répondrais.**

**Donnez moi toujours vos avis aussi ! Et j'espère vraiment vous retrouver pour une prochaine histoire qui, je vous l'assure, aura une fin plus joyeuse ! Vous êtes géniaux, lecteurs !**

**See you soon, **

**Arcade.**


End file.
